Every Heart
by Moshi Moshi Mai
Summary: The Eternal Calm has been restored once more, but not in Rikku's world when the Gullwings receive a distress call from Djose Temple, and she finds out that her Pops has arranged a marriage for her...[Gippel x Rikku]
1. A Mission at Djose Temple

A/N-I haven't played this game very far yet, I'm only 31% finished, but I think I'm going to try out a Rikku/Gippel. Tell me what you think after this, and please tell me if I'm doing something wrong, because I don't know the game that well. Thanks!

**♥Every Heart♥ **

Chapter One: A Mission at Djose Temple

                Another win, another victory! I whooped happily and did a victory dance, my black mage costume gleaming darkly under the bright sun. Yuna turned to me and we made a high-five, turning on Paine who rolled her maroon eyes and turned in the other direction, walking ahead and deciding to ignore us.

                "Ooh…party pooper!" I teased lightly, changing back to my default sphere and chasing after the older girl clad in her warrior outfit.

                "That's another ten points. You're down to eleven respect points," she admonished. I groaned, clapping my right hand to my forehead a little too hard than intended.

                "Aw…poopie!" I grinned. Today was a beautiful day! There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining like the merry big bright star it was, and the breeze was cool and fresh, marking the beginning of a brand new and wonderful day that was just waiting for us. I skipped and hummed simultaneously down Mi'ihen Road with my friends, my blonde hair flying wildly behind me, the beads on my braids clinking together. I know, I'm always cheerful, but what's there not to be cheerful about? I mean, if you let all the bad stuff stick out and let it pile up on your worries, then you'll just crack like a vase, pouring out all the water and ruining the flowers! And anyway, the three of us had a reason to be really happy today. 

                Just last week we defeated Vegnagun, returning the Eternal Calm, except this time, it really for sure was gonna be an Eternal Calm! Leave it to the Gullwings, the great invincible YuRiPa! And the best part was that after all the troubles of sphere-hunting, Yuna and I got what we were searching for. I'll never forget that day, or the look on Yuna's face….

FLASHBACK 

                Yunie and I were just sitting on the deck of the Celsius, glad that peace was once more restored to Spira. We were gazing thoughtfully into the sky, wondering…_what next?_ when we heard the whistle. We both froze and turned slowly to one another, a hopeful look in my eyes, and a frightened yearning in Yuna's. She stood up so fast that I didn't even see her do it, and she made a mad dash for the entrance of the Celsius. Anxious, I followed my cousin into the Celsius and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him at the entrance. All I could think was…_Oh…my…GOSH!!! OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH!!!_ It was Tidus, and he was back! He was really there, he wasn't a dream! And he was looking straight at Yuna, a longing look in his deep blue eyes. 

                I'll admit that I was a tad bit jealous because I still had the smallest of small crushes on him, but of course I didn't hate him for not returning my feelings, or Yuna for taking him, because Yunie deserves happiness more than anyone else! I watched with mixed feelings of happiness and just a little sadness as they embraced, Tidus' strong tanned arms wrapping around Yuna's slim figure. 

                Paine had decided to come down the steps of the ship at the moment and looked at the couple in front of her with curiosity. I grinned at her and mouthed his name and she nodded in understanding, crossing her arms and smiling the faintest of smiles. Well anyway, being me, I decided that right now was the perfect moment to butt in, so I ran over to Tidus and gave him the tightest bear hug imaginable, squealing and laughing. 

                "Oooh! Tidus, you big meanie! You come back here and you don't even say hi to me! You just get all lovey-dovey with Yunie!" I stepped back from him and grinned, slapping his arm playfully. The former blitzball player smiled sheepishly down at me, his blue eyes twinkling.

                "Sorry, Rikku." I shook my head vigorously and giggled.

                "Don't be, Tidus! I was just joking! Sheesh!" I winked at him and then turned to Yuna, who was smiling happily now that she was reunited with her lost love. "Oh, I'm sooo sorry! I'll let you guys talk, but this calls for a huge celebration later on!"

END FLASHBACK

                So after that, we did have a huge celebration! Ooh, let's talk about the party!

FLASHBACK 

                We invited everyone that knew Tidus, people that we talked to about Tidus, friends, and of course, family.  We had the party at Besaid, since that was where Yunie and Tidus first met! We…ok, I, introduced Tidus to a whole lotta people, and I'm sure he doesn't quite remember from the puzzled glint in his eyes that night. Right when I thought that I had introduced him to everyone, I caught sight of Nooj, Baralai, and Gippel near the front of the village talking in deep conversation. Curious, I dragged Tidus to them. They immediately stopped what they were talking about, and Gippel smirked at me and said, "Well, if it isn't Cid's little girl." And then he messed up my hair. Grrr…

                I frowned at him. "Crid ib! I do have a name, you know!" I glared daggers at him, but then I remembered Tidus and quickly introduced him to Nooj, then, Baralai, and then Gippel.  And then I skipped off on my merry little way. I let Tidus go mingle with Yuna again, and then outta no where, my Pops just appeared in front of me. I stifled a yelp, and then glared maliciously at my old man.

                "Fryd dra ramm ec dra syddan fedr oui?!" I hissed in my native tongue. My Pops glared back at me. He seemed to want to say something to me, but then he just smiled. I got suspicious.

                "Cunno. I just wanted to ask you what you were talking to Gippel about."

                "Nothing, Vydran. I just introduced Tidus to him. Why…?"

                "Oh...nothing. So, what do you think of him?" Pops looked nervous, so now I was really suspicious. I poked his arm.

                "What are you getting to? And what I think of him is my personal business!" And it was. I could feel myself turning red just a little bit. But hey, wouldn't you if your dad just asked you what you thought of some guy? Pops decided to back off then, so he just excused himself from my wrath. And the party went on without anymore suspicious things.

END FLASHBACK

                Well, knowing Pops, he probably has something bad cooked up for me if he looks that nervous.   Well, that doesn't really explain why we're traveling on Mi'ihen Road and without Tidus, does it? Well, I'm getting there, hold on! You know how Shinra started the CommSphere network? Well, we got a distress call from Djose Temple, and right after we heard someone screaming 'help', something that was probably a malfunctioning machina slammed its claw right into the sphere, so we didn't get a lot of information. So now we had a mission. Yuna, being the compassionate soul that she was, wanted to help right away, and she didn't want Tidus to come with us because I guess she just thought that YuRiPa was our thing (YuTiRiPa? I don't think so…), and she didn't want him to feel like a burden, and she didn't think that Paine and I would like a guy tagging along with our group because like a said earlier, it was _our thing. _

                The second reason why we're going there is because Shinra went mad like a chicken with its head cut off, demanding that we go there immediately to fix his CommSphere, and since I'm pretty good with machina, he gave me a CommSphere to replace, and we were on our way! 

                And of course, there's me. I'm an Al Bhed, and when I see my people in danger, I'm not even gonna hesitate for a second! When I heard that strangled cry for help, my blood ran cold, even though I knew that everyone could fend for themselves. But I mean what if someone got seriously hurt? So that was the third reason why we departed for Djose Temple. The fourth reason isn't really a biggie, but for me, I'm doing this mission because missions bring back the life into your veins, it makes you think, and you get to fight, the reward being someone's gratitude, maybe a sphere, or a free dinner. Even though people are through with sphere-hunting, and the calm has come once more, we still like to help people out, so there you have it!

                Oh wow, I almost forgot to tell ya! Along with the reunited couple de Yuna and Tidus, we also have on our hands the blossoming lovely relationship of Paine and…Baralai! Isn't it sooo adorable?! I mean, back in our sphere-hunting days, Yuna and I both suspected that Paine and Baralai would get together; it just seemed like the two would click, ya know? And Nooj, or should I say Noojie-Woojie, proposed to LeBlanc, and so they are happily married. And you know what else? To add to these budding relationships, Wakka and Lulu had their son! He is sooo adorable! His eyes are just like Lulu's and his hair is a rich orange shade, and when he smiles, it's just like Wakka's. 

                And that leaves me, seventeen year old Rikku, Al Bhed girl, all alone. But I really don't mind. It's kinda fun being the only single one because it makes you feel original, you get my drift? Well, I guess that's about it! We're almost at Djose Temple, ready to kick some machina booty! The wind brushes against the stray bangs framing my face and I swipe at them, annoyed. I look up at the sky and I can see that it's slowly darkening. I hope it doesn't rain…and I just jinxed myself. The rain splatters softly first, and then it slowly gets harder. This might not be such a great day after all…

A/N-Well, I guess that's the first chapter! Tell me whatcha think, ya? I'd really like to know if I'm doing this story right or not! Thanks! Now click that button on the left for me!!!

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations: 

Crid ib!: Shut up!

Fryd dra ramm ec dra syddan fedr oui?!: What the hell is the matter with you?!

Cunno: Sorry

Vydran: Father


	2. Er, SURPRISE!

A/N-Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! And to those that are confused as to why I spelt it Gippel and not Gippal, it's because Gippel is the Japanese way that you write his name, and it really ticks me off when people change the original name, ya know? I'd like it to remain the same. Well anyway, onward with the story! Again, thanks for all the reviews! ^_^

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Two: Er…SURPRISE!!!

                As the rain splattered against Djose Temple, a certain blonde man with green eyes peered out through the double doors anxiously, and then turned around to face Cid, who was smirking.

                "This is some plan you got, Cid. Rikku is gonna kill you for sure this time." Cid looked unfazed, a smirk still visible on his old features.

                "Don't you worry about that. If anything, she will kill _you_. You're the one who agreed to my proposal." Gippel rolled his one eye. Looking outside once more, he swiftly turned and stalked past Cid and entered his room, slamming the door shut. 

+_+

                I yelped as another big drop of icy rain came in contact with my left eye. Paine, Yuna, and I were running as fast as our legs could, splashing icky mud all over the place. 

                "Are we there yet? Ow!" I wiped another drop from my face, squinting hard in order to see what lay ahead of us. "Ooh, poopie! Another fiend! You'd think they'd be smart enough to go find some shelter!" We stopped in front of the Chimera, Yuna behind it, Paine to the left, and me right in front. 

                "This is your lucky day," Paine said in a bored fashion, unsheathing her blade and running towards the fiend, slashing its body forcefully. Yuna's turn came up and she trigger happy'd the Chimera to death. It gave a last cry of anguish before its body fell to the floor with a heavy _thud_, splashing mud all over us. 

                "Hey! No fair! I didn't even get to go!" Yuna smirked and Paine rolled her eyes, and we were off again. After a few more fiends and minutes, we saw Djose Temple approaching. "C'mon, guys! Run a little faster; we're almost there!" I cried, taking my speed up a notch.

                "Slow down, Rikku! You might slip or—"Yuna's words faded in the distance as the rain fell down harder. I should've listened to her. One minute I was running on the slick mud, the next, I was on the ground, my face in my mud. Pushing myself up my the elbows, I gave a bellow of fury, ferociously wiping away the brown stuff with my hands. Standing up, I examined myself. I was covered head to toe with mud. 

                "ARGH!!!" 

                "What's the matter…? Oh." Paine came up beside me, covering her mouth with a gloved hand, trying to conceal her laughter. I glared at her, feeling the mud slowly plop onto the ground. A few seconds later, a drenched Yuna came, running at full speed. She didn't seem to acknowledge us at all, as she ran headfirst into Paine, sending them both crashing to the ground.

                "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" I grinned, pointing mirthfully at Paine. Nicely put, the both of them were caked in mud. I laughed so hard that tears came out of my eyes and I had to kneel on the ground because my chest was hurting so much. I could barely make out Paine's ruby eyes glaring at me and Yuna's bewildered face. Anyway, while I was laughing to my heart's content, Paine had made a mud ball. When I saw it in her hands, I didn't have a moment to react. She threw it right into my face, and because my mouth was open, it went there too. 

                I gave a cry of fury, but it sounded strangled since I was vehemently spitting out chunks of dirt. A mud ball match ensued, but we were interrupted by Yuna's calm voice that was hovering above us.

                "Hey…I don't see a raging machina…" I looked at our surroundings. We were right in front Djose Temple, yes, but there was no sign of destruction anywhere. I stood up slowly, squinting hard.

                "Something's not right." Paine stood up, scanning the area warily with her eyes. 

                "What's going on out there?" I swiveled by head in the direction of the temple, squinting some more. I could make out someone approaching. The person had a huge head of blonde hair, and he seemed to stroll over to us after pausing, a slight cockiness to his walk. 

                "Gippel? Hey, it's Gippel!" I waved over to him. I could now make out his right eye patch, and the easily recognizable smirk etched onto his features. He came to a stop right in front of me. I realized that I was the only one out of the four of us that was still sitting on the ground, drenched with rain and…well, mud. He just stared at me for a few seconds, and the air around us seemed to grow tense as Gippel's brow furrowed, and his eyes darted to Yuna and Paine, who were still muddy as well. Then, spontaneously, he clapped his hands together, motioning towards the temple.

                "Want a bath?" I released a sigh of relief that I didn't know I'd been holding in and rolled my eyes.

                "Yah, we'd appreciate that!" Yuna said enthusiastically from behind Gippel. He nodded quietly and offered a gloved hand down to me, which was pretty un-Gippel-like. Hesitantly, and with extreme wariness, I placed my right hand onto his outstretched left one. He pulled me up roughly, and before I knew it, he had me in a headlock, playfully messing up my hair.

                "E ryjah'd caah oui eh y faag, Cid's meddma kenm!" He grinned as I glared up at him, trying to fix my hair in futilely. 

                "I have a name you know! Rikku! Say it with me! Don't be shy! Rikku!" I huffed, standing up on my tiptoes so that I was eye to eye with him. He just smirked that arrogant smirk of his.

                "Right." Then he turned to Paine and Yuna. "Let's get inside. We have some stuff to talk about."

+_+

                "Ah…" I sighed, toweling my long blonde hair. My body was devoid of the horrible mud, and I smelled much better. Humming, I blow-dried my long hair and expertly braided some strands, adding the usual baubles to them, along with the blue bandanna. I changed to my regular Thief sphere and skipped out of the bathroom, winking at Yuna.

                "It's all yours!" I sang cheerily. Yuna smiled gratefully, still caked with mud, and entered the bathroom. I continued walking until I entered the main room, and when I was sure Yuna was out of hearing range, I let go of a huge laugh I had been holding in. 

                "What's so funny?" I gasped and turned around, and sure enough, there was Gippel, smirking a few meters away from me. 

                "Ed'c huha uv ouin picehacc!" I yelled to him. He smirked, crossing his arms. Remembering why YuRiPa was here, a tilted my head questioningly. "Frana ec dra sylrehy?" For a moment there, I thought I saw panic arise in his eyes before that smirk of his came back on. 

                "There is no machina, Rikku."

                "Then why am I here?!" I was already getting fed up with his little mind game. I stomped over to him, squinting hard up at him when I stood directly in front of him. I poked his chest. "Damm sa!" 

                "Can't stay away from me, can you?" 

                "Ooh!" 

                "Rikku, Gippel!" Immediately, I turned my head quickly towards the direction of the familiar voice. Grinning, I ran at full speed and tightly hugged my Pops.

                "Pops! Hey, how's it been going? How is everyone?" Chuckling, Pops gently slipped out of my iron grip embrace and walked towards Gippel, who was still standing where I had left him. 

                "Lusa rana, Rikku." Merrily, I skipped over to the male Al Bheds. I stopped in front of Pops, habitually linking my arms behind my head and moving my body energetically as if dancing to a hidden beat. 

                "What's up?"

                "You're about to find out, Rikku…" As my Pops said these words, Gippel seemed to be sliding slowly away from me. Naïve as ever, I tilted my head cutely, trying to dig out what the heck Pops was talking about.

                "Okey dokey!  Spill! Why is there no raging machina, no one here but us, and this suddenly…tense…silence…" I finished the last part meekly, seeing Gippel eyeing my quite tensely. Pops coughed, grabbing my short attention once more.

                "Well, Rikku, as you know, I am the leader of the Al Bhed tribe, and I'm growing old. The person that gets to be leader of the Al Bhed tribe is chosen by me. He has to meet my qualifications, must be male, and he cannot be a relative of our family because our people believe that more than one family should get a chance. But before the next person can become leader, he must marry…" I rolled my eyes, bored, and crossed my arms. _How many times have I heard this? Let's see…one, two, three, four, five. Yeah, five. No, wait, there was that one time when I was four and we were just yapping…ok, that's six. Wow._

                "Rikku, are you listening to me?!"

                "Whaa? Yah, Vydran. So I guess you want Gippel to be the next leader?" I asked, taking a guess. Looking relieved, Pops wiped the sweat from his forehead and Gippel looked even more at ease.

                "Good, good. Well, you see, Gippel? She doesn't mind you being leader!" I think there was a hidden message when Pops spoke. Suddenly realizing a minor detail, I stared at Pops for a while.

                "So, who's the lucky lady that Gippel over here gets to marry?" Gippel laughed nervously, scratching the back of his blonde head, his feet shuffling. Why's he so nervous all of sudden? Usually this guy is like, a stone. Cool, calm, and collected. Pops started sweating a little too much for comfort, and everyone seemed to be backing away from me. Feeling my left eye twitch in annoyance, a placed my hands on my hips and jutted my chin out, staring straight at Pops.

                "Ok, spit it out. Why are you guys so nervous? What's going on?" 

                "Well, you see Rikku…Gippelwilltakemyplaceasleaderwhenyoumarryhimbecauseheagreedtomyproposal, k?" 

                "Huh?" Someone sighed deeply over to my left, as if they were making a final statement before they went to the Farplane. 

                "Cid wants me to be leader of the Al Bhed tribe, and since I must marry, I…Cid, chose you to be my wife."

                "Er…SURPRISE!!!" 

                And that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

A/N-Reviews, please! *skips happily around* I have to tell ya'll that I might not update sometimes because I have no inspiration, and I don't want the chapters to come out bad, k? Well, click that button! Thanks!

Translations:

E ryjah'd caah oui eh y faag, Cid's meddma kenm! : I haven't seen you in a week, Cid's little girl!

Ed'c huha uv ouin picehacc! : It's none of your business!

Frana ec dra sylrehy? : Where is the machina?

Damm sa! : Tell me!

Lusa rana, Rikku. : Come here, Rikku.


	3. Why I Fell In Love With You, I Don't Kno...

A/N-WOW! I got sooo many reviews for the last chapter! Well, thanks to my reviewers! I now feel really inspired and I'm gonna focus on this fanfic, and put my other five on hold. *sweat drop* Ok, on with the story!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Three: Why I Fell In Love With You, I Don't Know Why

                Gippel watched with mild surprise as the young blonde Al Bhed crumpled to the floor, her eyes faintly glaring daggers at him as they fluttered close and she collapsed onto the hard ground. Cid winced, before shrugging and scratching the back of his bald head.

                "Well, I guess you have the honors of carrying her to her room." Before Gippel could object, the old man raced away and out of sight. Sighing, Gippel faced Rikku, scanning her body. Slowly, he kneeled down on his knees, carefully picking Rikku up.

                "Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up…" He carried the unconscious Al Bhed to her room and laid her down on the small bed, covering her up with the comforters. Stepping away, he stood and examined her again. She was still as breathtaking as the first day that she came into his life in Bikanel Desert.

                His memories took over and he crossed his arms, remembering the many times he had pulled pranks on her when they were little, and the many times she would call him meanie, hiding her tears. He would feel guilty, but act arrogant when the other kids were around, but once he and Rikku were alone, he would tell her that he was sorry. Rikku would smile like nothing was ever wrong, because that was just the way she was. Always happy. She would give him a hug and forgive him. But the next day, Gippel would be the same cruel jerk he always was to her, just to mask his inner feelings.

And every time, she would forgive him.

                That was what Gippel liked about her. Rikku didn't tend to hold grudges. She was carefree, bright, and fun to be around. Her blonde hair was always her own style, matching her hyperactive personality, and her grin always lit up anyone's darkest days. Of course, he never told her that.

                The two of them were complete opposites. When Rikku was eleven and Gippel twelve, they were allowed to join a group of older kids to dig in the desert for machina parts. In the desert, when it came to digging up machina, Gippel thought of it as a race to see who would come up with the most. He was dead serious, a slight contrast to his cocky and teasing demeanor. Rikku, on the other hand, would always hum a song, skipping around one of the many expanses and cheerily digging around with the hover nearby. Almost always, the two rivals would tie, and every time, Gippel would accuse her of cheating. Rikku would just stick out her tongue at him, becoming immune to his taunting.

                He remembered that one fateful day in Bikanel Desert. As usual, the two of them were racing around the Western Expanse, trying to beat the other.

                "Ah ha! I found another part!" little Rikku had cheered, pumping her small fist into the air.

                "You're cheating! You're mediocre, nothing above average. You're cheating, I know it!" Immediately, he had felt regret as small tears welled up inside her eyes.

                "E ryda oui!" And then she had taken off, running blindly off into the distance, the desert sands enveloping her. It stung, he'd admit that. Deciding that he had deserved that, he had chased after her. No sooner had he stepped foot into the sandier area when he heard a shrill scream. It was to his left. Grunting, he pushed past the maze of the sandstorm. His heart stopped when he saw Rikku whimpering in front of a huge fiend, its claws raised high into the desert sky, ready to strike her.

                "Fydlr uid!" he had screamed. Without even thinking twice about his own safety, he had stood in front of her, protecting her from danger's wrath. And then it happened. In the blink of an eye, the fiend had lashed at its new target, taking out his right eye completely. He was in too much shock to feel the pain, but he could feel a liquid-like heat rolling down his right cheek, and the recognizable putrid taste of copper dripped into his mouth, invading his senses. He heard Rikku scream in fright. And then he had blacked out, reaching out to her with his left hand.

                "E's cunno…"

                When he had woken up, he could only see through his left eye, and he felt a throbbing in his right. Afraid to look, he had just lain there with a blank look on his face until Rikku entered timidly, tearstains streaking down her pretty face.

                "Gippel! You're awake! Oh, I'm so sorry I got mad at you! If I hadn't run off, none of this would've happened!" And then she had latched onto him, hugging him tightly. After she had recovered from her outburst, she had handed him an eye patch. Without a word, he gratefully took the material and carefully wrapped it around his head.

                "Thanks…" 

                And there never went a day from that moment that Gippel never wore that eye patch.

                 At the age of thirteen, Gippel had realized what it meant to fall in love. 

                He would feel suddenly self-conscious and small around her. His heart would start pounding loudly in his chest whenever she flashed him a warm smile, and he would break out in a sweat. At first, he didn't do anything about it. His teasing had decreased to a minimum of two smart remarks per day, but other than that he was quiet around the twelve year old girl. Their relationship had changed from rivals in the desert to a friendlier form. Sure, they still bickered and raced around for machina, but that was all. No pranks. 

                Then one night, at a party celebrating the find of a legendary machina part, Gippel got the courage to ask her to dance. He didn't remember how, or why she said yes. All he remembered was her emerald eyes and their enchanting, dizzying swirls. Of course, Brother just _had_ to come up next to them, cooing about how it was the cutest thing. 

                Sure, Brother was a cool guy. He had always had Gippel's back when they were younger. Like when Gippel had dared Rikku to spend a night in the desert, and when the nearly frozen girl had been taken inside, Brother stuck with him all the way, even though his little sister was freezing and bloody from an encounter with a fiend. But right now was not the best time. He remembered feeling his cheeks heat just a little. He remembered snapping at Brother to beat it, sending him a warning glare. It wasn't funny at the time, but now that he looked back on it, he had to chuckle at the old memory. 

                As that night wore on, and the two continued to dance, the thirteen year old blonde had chanced a glance at Cid, who looked disapproving, sternly staring at Gippel.

                He remembered thinking that he wanted to make Cid angry for some reason. He remembered turning to Rikku and asking her out, and when she surprisingly said yes and the fireworks filled the air, he had kissed her. It all seemed like a fairytale. The starlit night sky, the fireworks exploding into the air as people cheered, and the feel of her soft, warm lips, smiling as he closed his eyes. That was each their first kiss, and it was sacred.

                Their relationship lasted about two and a half more years. During that time, Cid had started to approve of Gippel when the young Al Bhed had proved to him that he truly did have feelings for his only daughter. He even pulled him aside from his work one day to say that Gippel would be the perfect candidate for Leader of the Al Bhed tribe. He never thought much of it, though, because he created the Al Bhed Machine Faction during the whole Sin episode. 

                When Rikku was almost fifteen, she left Bikanel Desert to join another Al Bhed group that was trying to get people to work with machina once more. It had pained him to see her go, but she had promised to come back someday. It was too much for him, and he couldn't see their long-distance relationship working, so he had broken up with her, but they had still remained friends. Of course, he didn't tell her that he still had the strongest feelings for her. It would only make her feel bad.

                And then Sin came. Rikku had become a guardian for the daughter of High Summoner Braska, Yuna. He remembered thinking that he'd never see her again. In his panic, he had almost left his home, but his duties as Leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction kept him there. It was a huge relief when he had found out that she was ok, and cheerful as ever, even after defeating such a horrendous creature for the last time.

                And then came the whole find Tidus episode with the Gullwings. YuRiPa. He had to chuckle at the creative group name. Shaking his head, he slipped out from memory lane and looked at Rikku's sleeping form once more. She was moving around a little, her eyebrow furrowing.

                "Gippel…" Almost automatically, the blonde Al Bhed male smirked. A hopeful smirk. _Do you still feel the same way about me as I do about you right now…?_ "Come back here…Don't…run…away…This hammer…doesn't...hurt...much…" His eye widened and he nervously shuffled away from Rikku, looking frantically around the room for a shield. Sure, this girl was weak when it came to physical attacks, but who knows what she could do with her black mage outfit, and angry with him, too? Slipping quietly and hastily out of the room, he closed the door and leaned against the frame, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

                "Why I fell in love with you, I don't know why…" he muttered, walking away.

A/N-Ok, so that had to be THE WORST chapter I have ever typed. I don't know why, but it just felt like it was lacking something, ya know? Well, I'll probably edit it after I find out the problem, so whatever, ya? Please review! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! And if ya'll give me a lot of reviews, I might post up a few more chapters, and you know that Valentine's Day is coming up! *evil cackle* Well, love ya'll! Peace!

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

E ryda oui! : I hate you!

Fydlr uid! : Watch out!

E's cunno : I'm sorry


	4. Strange Dreams

A/N-Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked my last chapter, even though I personally thought that it reeked. I feel like I forgot to include a detail.well, if any of ya'll find out what I'm missing, do tell, k? I'd appreciate that, because I do tend to forget to tell what happened to who, where they are, or what they're wearing. Hee-hee. If you guys would please tell me if I forget, I'll gladly go back to chapters and fix the problem. And for those of you that keep on telling me that it's spelt Gippal and not Gippel, go back and read my A/N in chapter two! That's all for now! On with the story!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Four: Strange Dreams

I was running, and I was running out of breath, fast. I didn't know where the heck I was going, but it was obvious that I needed to get there, and fast. I seemed to be running through a dark hall, gasping for breath every few seconds. Even though part of my mind knew I was dreaming, the other part believed that I was in danger, and that part slowly started to dominate my confused mind. My hair was flying in the air, and my boots thumped lightly against the marble floor. Everything around me seemed to echo forever, trapped within time.

Suddenly, I fell onto the floor, tears falling down my face. I looked forward into the dark abyss awaiting me, and through my tears, I choked out a name.

"Gippel!"

_Gippel?!_What the heck? This version of me sure was strange. Out of all the names I could call, I was saying Gippel's name. Oh well, whatever. All dreams have purposes, so I just kind of watched myself sobbing on the floor, utterly confused. You know how dreams are. One moment you're in third person, the next, you are the person. I was back in my own body. Hesitantly, I took a step forward, and suddenly, the dream-version of Gippel materialized right before my hazy vision.

Slowly, he smiled a genuine smile, and I could feel myself freeze in fear. He offered his left hand to me, mouthing my name softly. No, it wasn't Cid's girl. It was my name. Rikku. Tentatively, I reached out to him, and in the next moment he disappeared, leaving me alone. I was back to square one.

"Gippel! Frana yna oui?! I don't want to leave you here!" Ok, now I was really confused. The real me, of course. And then as quickly as I had said his name, a soft thumping of footsteps could be heard right behind me. I could literally hear scary suspenseful music floating around me, like when the girl is about to open the closet door, and everything quiets tensely, and then BAM! She's a goner. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turned around, and was face to face with Gippel. Literally. My nose was practically touching his lips.

"You rang?" He drawled, smirking at me lazily. I could feel myself get angry and I stomped my foot hard.

"Give him back his body, Chappu!" _Chappu?!_ What the heck was going on here?! And then came the part where I floated away from my body and went back to third person.

"Why should I let everyone else be happy with the ones they love, when I have to suffer watching my own brother and Lulu love each other? I won't have it! Someone deserves to suffer, so congratulations, you've won the prize."

I saw myself raise my right hand, looking to strike him when I spoke softly. "I have the Hammer of Light!" _Hammer of Light?__ What the heck was that?! _ His visage dropped and he backed away slowly, and then took off into a run. I saw myself running after him, tears flying from my eyes as I chased after Chappu or Gippel.

"Come back here, Gippel! Don't run away from me! This hammer will free you from Chappu's grasp! The Hammer of Light, doesn't that ring a bell? It might hurt you in the process, but you'll be liberated! Fight it! Do you know how much I had to look for this? How much I had to sacrifice for you? GIPPEL!!!" And, like all dreams, when you're getting to the really good part, the dream decides to end and leave you wondering, _eh?! _For the rest of the time I was unconscious, I didn't have anymore disturbing dreams.

When I woke up, I knew the first thing I had to do was ask Wakka how Chappu would feel now that Lulu had married him. I'm guessing he probably wouldn't be happy much, and I was probably making a big deal out of nothing, but I've learned to know that every minor detail is important. And secondly, I was going to ask Paine what the heck a Hammer of Light was. The sunlight was pouring steadily through the blinds in the room, and I groaned. Sure, I'm a normally cheerful person, but not in the morning. I took in my surroundings and _bing__! _It all came crashing back into my suddenly throbbing head.

I had the urge to smack myself upside the head for forgetting something so major, but resisted, since I would probably knock myself out again. Sitting up, I realized that it wasn't the best idea as everything suddenly was rotating quickly around me. I slumped back down under the covers and stared blankly up at the ceiling, wondering what to do. Well, that was obvious. As soon as I could get up and walk around without feeling dizzy, I was going to find Pops, gouge his eyes out, and force Gippel to eat them. That only made me feel a nuance of a deal better as I squeezed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the troubles of my suddenly difficult life.

Opening my eyes once more, I decided to ponder some things. Was Pops gonna die? Yes. Was Gippel gonna die for agreeing? Yes. Were Yuna and Paine still here, and if they were, would they be staying? Dunno, but if they weren't, I'd make them. Where are the rest of the Al Bheds? Probably were sent to Bikanel Desert to give me some space, knowing Pops. Is being arranged to marry your ex-boyfriend that bad? I had to contemplate that. I mean, sure I was supposed to me wet hen mad at him, but for some unexplainable reason, I felt fine. Just peachy. Ok, well maybe not that great, but I felt content. Sighing, I decided to try sitting up again, but this time, really slowly. Like so slow that my back and neck started giving out on me, but I continued to sit up, as if it was the hardest thing in the whole of Spira to do. When I was finally facing the wall across from me, I eyed the two pills and a glass of water on the nightstand.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I reached out across the bed for the medicine, and after I had the pills in my hand, I gulped them down quickly, thanking Yevon, a god I didn't even believe in, for medicine. Well, you're never gonna get much work done lying in bed all day, so I swung my legs over the side of the bed, realizing that I was still in my day clothes. Ok, so it's time for a shower. No biggie. But I was going to have to avoid Gippel and Pops at all costs if I was going to get back at them. I'd make them feel sorry for doing this to me. A plan formed inside my conniving little mind and I let go of an evil cackle. Man, I didn't know that I could sound so scary!

_Djose__Temple-__ Gippel_

                 The first thing that Gippel did when he woke up was check on Rikku. Still sound asleep like a baby. He smirked, closing the door. He entered the main room, nodding his head at random Al Bheds who greeted him cheerfully. Over the night, all of the Al Bheds who had been in Bikanel Desert had come back and were now going about on their regular duties. _She can't kill me now. There are witnesses._ With a confident nod, he walked out of Djose Temple through the double doors to welcome the next person that had signed up for digging.

"Gippel! Wait up!" Turning around, the young blonde was greeted by a brunette smiling at him as she walked towards him. "Good morning, Gippel. How's Rikku doing?" Yuna asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"She's fine, but still sleeping though. I'm starting to wonder if she's in a coma or something." Laughing, Yuna shook her head, her purple-green eyes shining merrily.

"Oh, Gippel, you're so mean! Well anyway, I know you have to be getting back to work, " Gippel nodded, "But I just want to congratulate you two guys again! I know Rikku won't be the happiest person on Spira right now, but she knows you better than anyone else, and I'm sure that in the end, things will work out."

"Thanks." Gippel turned around, ready to march off when Yuna stopped him yet again.

"Wait! I also want to say thanks for letting us stay here. You know, me, Tidus, Paine, Buddy, Brother, Shinra; the whole gang, you know? I mean it. Thanks." Gratefully she made a small bow, grinning.

"It's no problem, really. I think that Rikku would be more comfortable with her close friends around. I have to go now, ok? I'll see you around." Nodding, the ex-summoner raced back inside the temple, probably to go be with Tidus, or chat with Paine. Gippel continued walking off to the most recent digger, scanning the man closely.

He was well built, and he had tan skin that was tough. That was a good characteristic to have when digging. The man looked nice enough. His eyes were clear blue, and his hair was brown, a handsome and hopeful smile on his young face.

                 "Hmm...You can't be more than twenty-two." Gippel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The man nodded, grinning,

                "Yes, sir! You guessed my age correctly, sir! I am young, yes, but I am willing to work for you, sir! I need the money, sir!" The man bowed quickly, his messy brown hair falling in his face. _Sir?__ Do I look _that _old?_

"You seem determined enough. What's your name?"

"Uppahc, sir!"

"Uppahc? What an interesting name. Ok, you're hired." Gippel quickly scribbled his signature onto the contract. "You can now go to the Western and Eastern Expanse, and the Oasis. For now, you are prohibited from the Northern, Southern, and Central Expanses, and any other place listed on the board over there. You have to prove yourself worthy by raising your rank, k?" Eagerly, Uppahc nodded and pulled Gippel into a fierce hug, nearly crushing his lungs.

"Oh, thank you so much, sir! You don't know how much this means to me, sir!" And then the man ran off to Bikanel Desert, searching for an unoccupied pilot with a hover. Snorting, Gippel dusted himself. He hated it when people just hugged him like that without asking. It was so…he didn't have time to fill in the rest of the thoughts because the next thing he knew, Yuna was running towards him, panic visible on her features.

"What?" he asked as soon as the brunette was in hearing range.

"It's Rikku! She's missing!"

A/N-And I'll leave it at that! So, what do you guys think? I think it was better than the last chapter. Well, tell me what you think!

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

Frana yna oui?! : Where are you?!


	5. In Hot Water

A/N-Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Woot! I will now continue on with the story!

**♥Every Heart**♥

Chapter Five: In Hot Water

                Gippel blinked.

                "What?" He whispered, staring at Yuna's panicked face.

                "It's Rikku! She's gone, missing! I think someone kidnapped her! After I talked to you I went to go visit her. Her bed was a mess, along with everything in the room! Gippel, she may be in danger! We have to find her!" Yuna broke down, tears streaming down her oval face. His blood ran cold. How could this happen? _When _could this have happened? The temple was supposed to be a very guarded place. _How could my men let someone get in and take Rikku?_

                Tidus entered the scene, looking confused and worried as he ran quickly over to Yuna, his blond spikes bobbing up and down. He knelt down beside his sobbing girlfriend, trying to calm her down. Looking up at Gippel, his dark blue eyes questioned him.

                "Rikku's gone," Gippel whispered, and then he was gone, racing into the temple. "Everyone, stop what you're doing! Someone's kidnapped Rikku, but she may still be here! Veht Rikku!" Everyone seemed to gasp simultaneously, and then it was chaos. People started running around the temple, screaming orders, women had bewildered and frightened looks on their faces, and men were no better off. Cid ran up to him, his eyes large, and his usually calm exterior pale and trembling.

                "Rikku! Where's Rikku?! Where has she gone?!" He shouted hysterically, shaking Gippel's shoulders, his eyes wild.

                "I don't know, Cid! Just look for her!" Cid didn't seem to hear him. His eyes had glazed over, and he was frantically darting his eyes around the room, whimpering like a baby. Gippel had never seen this side of Cid, but he wasn't going to hang around. Growling in frustration, he raced around the temple, trying to search for clues. He passed by the bathroom when he heard a female voice giggling insanely. Anxious, he ran up to the door and tried the knob. No use, it was locked. Raging mad, he pounded on the door.

_Djose__ Temple; Bathroom- Rikku and Gippel_

                I giggled so insanely that I nearly freaked myself out. Here I was, in the bathroom, taking a shower, and Yuna was going hysterical right outside the temple doors. I'll admit that it was mean to pull this type of prank, making people think I was "kidnapped." But hey, I had a reason! I wanted them to know that I was really angry with them, so angry that I had allowed myself to be kidnapped. Well, that isn't how angry I really was, but if they ever did something like this again, I wanted them to know that I had feelings, and that I would seriously think about letting myself get injured. Is that a little dramatic? In this case, I don't think so!

                I kept quiet in the shower after my little insane outburst, though, scrubbing my body with my favorite scent of soap, citrus. I love the smell of citron, lemon, lime, orange, and grapefruit mixed together, but mostly orange. There's a mysterious whiff to it, and it stands out the most. Plus, once I started sniffing that soap, I couldn't stop. I remember that it took both Yuna _and _Paine to drag me from the store even after I had bought a whole package of them.

                Well, back to right now. So, I was just humming some song I made up, and I was scrubbing myself, when there was a bang on the door. No, make that like, four bangs. Whoever it was banged the door so hard that the room literally shook, and I nearly lost my balance and toppled out of the tub.

                "Who's in there?!" In an instant, I realized that voice immediately. It was Gippel. Oh, crap. My plan to avoid him was crushed. I searched through my memory banks for some name he knew, but I could come up with nothing. "Come out, whoever you are! Get out of there right now!" He sounded angry. Man…"You have till the count of three, and then I'll show you no mercy and knock down this door, do you hear me?!" His voice sounded so scared that it made me feel sorry. Almost. I scowled internally. He was probably worried about Pops rethinking about his leadership skills.

                Well, while I sulking and feeling sorry for myself, the door burst open and three things happened at once. I screamed so loud I'm surprised that the sky didn't fall, Gippel just stood there, gaping at me naked, and when everyone  heard me screaming, they raced to my "rescue", so now nearly all of the Al Bhed, and Yuna's gang were just standing there, gaping. Quickly, I pulled the shower curtains hastily to hide my body and shouted.

                "What are you guys looking at?! I'm trying to take a shower here!" I could practically feel myself burning from embarrassment. If I could rewind this day and start all over, I would've smacked myself unconscious for forming such a stupid plan. Everyone quickly zipped away, but Gippel was still there, but now he was glaring at me. "Fryd?!"

                "After you're done with your shower, I'd like to have a word with you," he said softly, almost like he was hurt. Why Gippel would feel hurt, I have noooo clue. After he closed the bathroom door, I let go of a breath I'd been holding in, and I finished my bath as slowly as possible, regretting what Gippel would do to me.

                After I finished drying up, I slowly opened the door and peeked out. I stepped out of the door, and there was Gippel, leaning against the wall on my right, his left eye closed.

                "You know, I hate to admit it, but you had me worried," he said quietly. I huffed, crossing my arms indignantly.

                "Even _if_ I had been kidnapped, you should know that I can take care of myself!"

                "Fine, so you can. Why'd you make everyone worry over you?"

                "B-because!" I sputtered, already feeling myself losing the battle, "I wanted people to know that I want to make my own choices, and stupid things like this arranged marriage might make me hurt myself because I feel like no one understands!" I leaned back against the wall to Gippel's left, falling back hard with a loud thud to emphasize my point. Was it me, or did I just see Gippel wince? It must've been my imagination. He stood up straight and faced me, not a trace of a smile on his face.

                "Cunno, Rikku. You should make your own decisions." He looked down, and I really did feel like a jerk. For the first time in my life, I felt like the bad guy in town. He started to walk away, but I reached out for his shoulder and turned him around.

                "Wait, I'm not finished. I…argh, ok, I'm sorry too, ok?! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" I mumbled, feeling awkward. I looked up at him and was surprised to see that he was smirking.

                "You? Hurt _my_ feelings?" And we were back to a friendly basis. I grinned and nodded.

                "Yep!" He shook his head and messed up my hair, but I beat him to it, catching his hand instinctively and pulling it away. "No way are you going to mess up my hair right after I just took a shower!" I guess I held his hand a little too much than intended because he looked down at our intertwined hands and gave me a smug smile.

                "Can't resist a chance to hold my hand, can you?" I growled and harshly let go of my grip on him, glaring up at him with my eyes.

                "As if, Gippel! And anyway, this little incident doesn't change a thing about me and you marrying! I still don't think that I'm ready, and with you of all people, so don't play with the idea!" He just smirked.

                "Right." I don't know _what_ I saw in him when we were younger.

A/N-Yay! Another chapter finished! Please review! I love reviews! Review a lot! starts singing the song like a chant

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

Veht Rikku! : Find Rikku!

Cunno: Sorry


	6. Clues with No Answer

A/N-Wee! *twirls around with a handful of reviews* Thanks soooo much for all these reviews! I'm really glad that you guys like this story so much! I feel like a have a place in this world. Hee-hee! Oh, and also, I'll try and make the chapters longer as some of ya'll requested. Well, let's get on with the story, and keep up with those reviews!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Six: Clues with No Answer 

                Well, ever since that little "accident", nothing much has changed. I'm still not very lenient with the whole arranged marriage thing, and I really did have to resist the urge to attack Pops. Seriously. But anyway, besides that little fact, Gippel and I haven't really had much of a chance to talk. I mean, it's great that he's the Leader of the Machine Faction, and that he's gonna…well, MIGHT, be the future leader of our tribe, but he's gotta talk to me sometime. I have so many questions I want answered!

                I'm also real glad that Yunie and the gang are staying here, because I don't know what I would do without them. I mean, they've been my constant companions, and they really are the friends that people look for their whole lives. Well anyway, so far I've been here for about a month, and let me tell you something, it's really boring when you have squat to do. During the day, most of the time I just hang around the front of the temple, greeting diggers and helping people that really need the gil sign up. I've talked with a few of them.

                But there's this one guy that I talk to the most. I think his name is Uppahc. I met him when I was hanging around the front of the temple and he was looking for someone to explain a map or whatever, so I volunteered to help. After I had finished telling him what this or that meant, he thanked me and we started a little chat. He's very polite. I mean, it's like he won't stop calling me ma'am! He's a Yevonite outcast because of what his ancestors did centuries ago, and he needed gil to feed his family. It's a real sad story and all, but I don't think you'd like to hear it that much. He's very cute, too! His eyes are the clearest blue you could imagine, and his hair is a soft shade of brown. But what am I babbling on about? It's just these stupid hormones…

                Well, today was a different day. It started off normal, though. I was hanging around the double doors, trying to chat it up with those statues they call guards when I just huffed, gave up, and stomped back inside the temple. Wondering what the heck to do, I stumbled upon my dear friend Paine, who was without Baralai, in the newly built training area. How quaint. I could tell that she sensed my presence, because without even turning around to acknowledge me, she started to walk away.

                "If it's not important, tell me later. I'm busy." I crossed my arms and pouted. 

                "Paaiiinnneeee…." I whined, trying to sound hurt, "I'm so bored! I haven't even had a chance to talk things out with Gippel, and I don't even know when this whole marriage thingy is gonna happen, and I just want someone to talk to!" Paine just rolled her ruby eyes, swinging her sword over her shoulder. What a meanie! 

                "Why don't you go and find Yuna? I'm sure she wouldn't mind talking to you," she said in monotone, not even turning around to say goodbye. I sighed, but then I remembered that I wanted to ask Paine what a Hammer of Light was. Since Paine knows nearly everything there is to secret items and whatnot, she was the perfect person to ask. So after a second of standing alone in the training area by myself, I took off at a run after Paine, waving my hands frantically in the air.

                "Wait! I have something to ask you! And it may be important!" Paine stopped, but her back was still turned away from me. I could take a hint, though. Quickly, I rushed over to her and stopped in front of her. Seeing that her face was still bored, I sighed and crossed my hands behind my head.

                "Ok…well, I just want to know if you know what a Hammer of Light is…"

                "Never heard of it."  The way she said it quickly and tightly was a given. She was lying. I stared at her long and hard, but she didn't even flinch. She was a tough rock to crack! Ah well, at least I knew that it was a real thing and not a figment of my imagination.

                "Are you sure?" I prodded, squinting hard up at her. And like a stale cookie, her face hardened and her eyes remained indifferent, daring me to take another bite.

                "Yes, I'm sure, Rikku," she said slowly, as if I were a stupid child, "I've never heard of this Hammer of Light." Oh well, whatever. I guess I could just look it up somewhere, or better yet, ask Shinra. Where was that kid, anyway? I hadn't seen much of him at all lately. Shrugging, I left Paine to her fun alone time and trotted out of the temple, hoping to find Shinra. The outside had changed a little. It was still dry and dusty, but the air had turned a little humid. Rain, perhaps? That would be strange, though. It hadn't rained here at Djose Temple since like, never! 

                Tossing the thought out the window, I looked around the outside and spotted Gippel near the admission booth and facing the temple, talking it up with a pretty woman dressed in a goon outfit. I scowled. So he was flirting, was he? That two-timing jerk! Waiiiiiiiiiit…we weren't even officially married or whatever, so why was I totally…jealous? Ok, Rikku, you've had one too many Moogle Mint Muffins. Time to back off. Shaking my head vigorously, I approached the twosome and hopped right in between the pair, grinning up at Gippel.

                "Rao, Gippel. Ryja oui caah Shinra?" He smirked down at me, his eye patch glimmering faintly, and then inevitably, he started ruffling up my carefully beaded hair. And like usually, my bangs fell into my face, and I frowned.

                "Hu, Rikku. Why don't you go ask Yuna or Buddy? Brother's not around today because he had to go to the desert to find parts to fix the Celsius. I'm kind of busy right now." Playfully, I stuck out my tongue at him and skipped off, smiling when I heard Gippel chuckling. Things weren't as bad as I thought they would be, I guess. At least I wasn't arranged to marry some complete stranger, but that didn't mean I was better off. Sometimes, Gippel could be a complete jerk when he wanted to be, but other times he could also be my best friend, in a twisted sort of way. I was so lost in my thoughts that I bumped right into Uppahc, who steadied my clumsy limbs, chuckling as I apologized a few times. And then I was on my way once more to find Buddy or Yuna just as Gippel had suggested.

                I came upon Yuna first. It seemed that nowadays, Yunie was never without Tidus by her side. I approached the happily content couple, grinning from ear to ear. Tidus looked up at me and smiled genuinely, his dark blue orbs shining. I felt a small twitch in my heart, but mentally stomped on that, waving.

                "Yunie! Hey, Yunie, have you seen Shinra around?" As I thought, Yunie shook her head and tilted it to the side, a questionable look on her pretty face.

                "No, I haven't, Rikku. Why? Maybe I can help."

                "Well, not unless you know what the heck a Hammer of Light is."

                "Hammer of Light? Why don't you ask Paine?"

                "I already tried, but she kinda looked pensive, so I decided not to push it. For now." Yuna laughed lightly, her eyes glimmering under the temple's dim lights.

                "You know, Rikku, curiosity killed the cat. And knowing Paine, maybe curiosity severed the cat severely." For some unexplainable reason, I shuddered involuntarily. I turned towards Tidus whose eyes were trained on Yuna, a faint smile on his handsome face. Argh, there was that jealous twitching again! I didn't notice that I had started to growl, because Tidus was looking at me weird.

                "You ok, Rikku?" he piped up, waving his hands in front of my face. I recovered quickly and sheepishly waved his hands away, grinning.

                "Yah, just thinking. I don't suppose you know what a Hammer of Light is?" And just as I suspected, the blonde ex-blitz player shook his head, an apologetic look on his face.

                "Nope. Sorry, Rikku." I sighed. I guess I'm never going to figure this out. I thanked the couple anyways, giving them some alone time, and continued my search for Shinra/Buddy. I came upon Buddy next (surprise, surprise). He was in the room to the right of the main stairs, helping a woman apply for a raise. I jogged over to him and tapped him quickly on the shoulder. He turned his blonde head around, his dark glasses hiding his eyes.

                "Hey, Rikku. What's up?"

                "Have you seen Shinra?"

                "Yeah. He's outside making some minor adjustments to his CommSphere. Why?"

                "What?! You mean he was outside the whole time? I must've missed him…" It didn't take me long to put two and two together. That lousy Gippel! When he was ruffling up my hair, he blocked my view of Shinra, and sent me on this pointless search! Ooh! He was in for it now! "Thanks, Buddy! Bye!" I raced off outside the temple doors, searching for Gippel.

                I spotted the big meanie right where I left him and I power walked over to the conversing people. I poked him good and hard with my right index finger, which luckily, I hadn't had the time to trim. I grinned evilly when he yelped in surprise and looked around wildly, his gaze focusing down on me.

                "Rao! Fryd fyc dryd vun?!" He rubbed his wounded shoulder, glaring at me.

                "Shinra was here the whole time and you made me look for him!" I glared back up at him, never breaking eye contact. He smirked at me triumphantly, his eyes never leaving mine.

                "Well, you were bored, weren't you? It gave you something to do." I growled, stomping my right foot hard on his. He didn't even flinch because I forgot that he had boots that could withstand desert sandstorms and uncooperative machina. He smirked as I tried futilely again. After a while of failed attempts, I gave up, called him the usual meanie and stomped off to Shinra. I found the little kid guarding the CommSphere protectively. Grinning, I wiped some perspiration from my sweaty bangs and approached Shinra, yelling his name. 

                His masked face swiveled over to me and he stayed glued to the ground, standing in front of the device. 

                "What is it?" 

                "Do you happen to know what a Hammer of Light is?" Thoughtfully, Shinra rubbed his chin with his right hand, then looked at me again.

                "That sounds familiar. Why don't you look in my Weapons Dictionary? It's in my room. You know the room next to the _bathroom._" I could practically see the smirk etched onto his face as my face turned so red I could have been mistaken as part of the tomato family. Ignoring the memory, I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

                "Shouldn't you remember these things? I mean, you did write it." A cool wind brushed me, cooling the sweat that was slowly dripping down the back of my neck. The ribbons on my arms ruffled softly in the welcome breeze as I waited impatiently for Shinra's reply. After a second or two, he shrugged, shaking his head back and forth.

                "I'm just a kid." And there came the trademark answer to all of the questions Shinra didn't know the answer to, or the answer that he used as an excuse. I huffed, marching back into the temple. 

                "Kids these days," I muttered. I passed by the stupid bathroom and entered the guestroom. And then, my brain registered the fact that I hadn't asked Shinra where he put his dictionaries. Well, I was NOT going back out there. Shinra could have moved somewhere else, and I didn't want to search for the kid again. I sighed, and then began my search. 

                For a kid, Shinra sure was a neat freak. Everything was orderly and in place compared to my room. I checked the drawers close to his bed and giggled as I pulled open the top drawer. He had such cute undies! Laughing like a maniac, I examined a few. There were the usual cute chocobos, moogles, and Commspheres with his name written across it on the butt part. The kid sure was obsessed with his invention. 

                After my little escapade, I checked under his bed, in his closet, and even in the bathroom. No dictionaries. This was ridiculous! Where could the friggin dictionary be? Just when I was about to give up, Yunie entered the room, smiling.

                "Are you looking for Shinra's Weapon Dictionary?"

                "Yeah, how'd you know?"

                "Well, Paine came up to me a while ago, asking me where you went off to. When I told her you were asking Shinra what a Hammer of Light was, she raced off and I followed her to Shinra's room where she took the dictionary. I'm not sure why she took it, though. I tried asking her, but she did the death threat thing, but she looked really mad. Sorry, Rikku, but maybe you shouldn't be so determined to find out what this weapon is." 

                "But—"

                "Look, Rikku, I know that once you're interested in something, you really stick to it, but maybe you should just let this one go, you know? Paine was really upset." I shut up immediately. I had made Paine upset? Wow, this Hammer of Light thingy must really be something special. 

                "Oh, alright." I sighed, crossing my arms. I guess it wasn't really that big of a deal, but if Paine was vexed by it, maybe it was more of a big deal than I thought. 

A/N-Annnnnd I'll end it here. I'm so sorry that there's not much of a Gippel/Rikku moment in this chappie, but I promise that there will be a lot of moments to come! So please stick with me! I'm glad that you guys love this story! Really, I am. Sometimes when I have really crappy days and you guys review, I get inspired and my day doesn't seem so bad. So thanks a lot and thanks for all of you who review! 

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

Rao, Gippel. Ryja oui caah Shinra? Hey, Gippel. : Have you seen Shinra?

Hu, Rikku.: No, Rikku.

Rao! Fryd fyc dryd vun?! : Hey! What was that for?!


	7. Weathering the Storm

A/N-Wee! So many reviews! Thanks, you guys! You don't know how much it means to me! And to those who are hopeless romantics/sappiness lovers, wait no more! This chapter will include a little romance in it, but not so much that it turns the fic totally lame, if you get my drift. Onward with the story! *points forward with her imaginary stick*

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Seven: Weathering the Storm

                Just as I had suspected! A storm really was coming! I hated storms with a passion. When it came to fighting Sin and Vegnagun, no sweat! But when a storm came upon me, I turned into a little scaredy cat! I guess it's the big booms the thunder makes that really irks me. Looking up into the gray clouds once more, I pulled back the curtains in my room and sat on my bed, hoping that the thunderstorm would pass. 

                Voices echoed throughout the temple as people entered, mumbling and groaning now that they weren't making any money at the moment. I heard Shinra's voice saying something about shockproof shields for his CommSpheres as the kid passed by my room. Giggling, I curled up into a ball. I looked up as a knock on the door sounded. Yunie entered the room, holding two hot plates of _something_ in her hands.

                "Hey, Rikku! I know that you're scared of storms, so I thought that I'd provide some company for you." She walked inside and closed the door with the heel of her left foot, sitting across from me on the bed. She handed me one of the plates and I accepted the offering, taking a fork and poking at my dinner.

                "Tidus sleeping?" I asked dryly, taking a bite of what I assumed was meat loaf. I smirked as Yunie blushed, scratching her head sheepishly.

                "Well, yeah. He was really tired today so he went to bed early."

                "Oh? And does he have a reason to be tired?" I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed when Yuna hid her face in her hands, embarrassed. "I'm just teasing, Yunie!" The ex-summoner looked up and smiled at me, her cheeks still pink.

                "Well what about you and Gippel? Anything new?" Now it was my turn to turn red. I looked down, suddenly very interested in my meat loaf.  
  
  


                "O-of course not!" I stuttered, quickly eating the mashed potatoes, and feeling like a complete idiot. Yuna smiled knowingly at me, taking a bite of her carrot and winking. I rolled my eyes and finished my meal, climbing off of the bed and heading towards the closet. "It's starting to get cold-" as if on cue, rain started to splatter hard against the windowpane and I jumped, opening the closet door, "-so I'm going to change. Do you have a jacket I could borrow?" 

                "Yeah. Let me go get it." I heard Yunie climb off of the bed and close the door quietly. Releasing a sigh of relief, I changed into jeans and a red tank top, pulling my long hair into a ponytail. I took off the beads and clipped my hair with barrettes shaped like an 'X', which were the Al Bhed trademark accessories. Walking out of the room, I sat down on the bed once more, setting our finished plates on my nightstand. The silence started getting to me, so I contemplated my feelings for Gippel. 

                Sure, I liked him when we were dating all those years ago, and I still liked him. But did I like him like him, or did I just like him as friends? Did he even think of me that way? Did I want to marry him? I growled in frustration. There was the question again. Being alone in a quiet room could really get one thinking. I hated thinking too much. 

                Thankfully, to keep me from turning insane, Yunie reentered the room, holding a brown suede jacket. I gratefully accepted the offering and slipped it on enjoying the warmth it gave me. 

                "Thanks, Yunie!" Lightning flashed outside and I stifled a yelp. Deciding to distract myself from the scary storm, I faced Yunie. "So, how are things going with you and Tidus?" 

                "Um…well, we're just trying to figure things out, I guess. I've been telling him what's been going on since he disappeared, and we've been talking about our relationship and um, marriage." She whispered the last part, turning bright red. I couldn't help it. I squealed excitedly and rushed over to Yunie, embracing her tightly.

                "Wow! This is so great! But don't you think this is kind of sudden?! Oh, who am I kidding! This is great!" Yunie laughed as I continued ramble on and on. "When are you guys getting married? And I am the maid of honor, right?"

                "Well, we're still not sure when we want to get married, and of course you are the maid of honor!" I laughed happily, tears of ecstasy streaming down my face.

                "I'm so happy for you guys! Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you get married when Gippel and I do? It can be a double wedding!" Yunie gasped, her eyes wide.

                "So you've already agreed to marry him? Rikku, this is great!" My eyes widened and I fell silent. Did I just say that?

                "I didn't mean that! I…I'm still not sure." I backed away, leaning against the wall. I hugged my knees to my chest and sighed deeply. "I just don't know what to think. It's so sudden, and I don't even know how I truly feel about this. And I haven't even talked with Gippel to decide when or IF we're getting married." The bed moved and Yunie was next to me, embracing me.

                "Hey, it's ok. Gippel's a good guy, and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you…on purpose. And you know that I'm always here to help my favorite cousin."

                "I guess I shouldn't tell that to Brother." 

                "Haha. Yeah, he kinda creeps me out. Sometimes I think I'm the only one who thinks he's a little obsessed with me." 

                "Don't worry, Paine and I have thought that too." We suddenly heard a groaning cry of anguish outside the room that sounded suspiciously like Brother's before a panicked squeak sounded and someone trotted off. Yunie and I exchanged a roll of our eyes, giggling.

                "Thanks." I felt a little better. Yunie yawned quietly, covering her mouth politely.

                "Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. 'Night, Rikku." Picking up the empty plates, she stumbled out of the room, tripping over stuff that I had lain all over the floor. 

                "Good night, Yunie." I turned away from the door and walked over to the window, looking out. The storm had definitely decided to grow stronger during our heart-to-heart. This time, I didn't squelch a scream as a huge bolt of lightning cracked against the ground right in front of the temple. My scream rang throughout the temple, high and shrill, but I didn't care if I had woken anyone up. I was frightened, ok?! So what if I had stayed a week in the Thunder Plains and braved it out?! My oldest fears always came back to haunt me, even if I thought I had conquered them. I jumped under the haven of my comforters and curled into a shivering ball, whimpering. After a few seconds had passed, the thunder ensued, shaking the temple. The lights in my room flickered for a second and then blacked out. 

                I went rigid. Like stone rigid. Believe it or not, I am afraid of the dark! It's all those superstitions and ghost stories that Paine used to tell during our journey to find Tidus. My whimpering got louder and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the cold hand of a dead man to strangle me, or to see cat eyes staring back at me, whatever! The rain continued to pound against the beaten ground outside as I waited for the worst. I tensed as I heard the creaking of a door.

                _Oh my Yevon!!! Is that my door?! I'm a goner! Wahh! _Footsteps echoed gently and ominously in my room. The footsteps stopped right in front of my now shaking form. Silence stretched on for a minute or so.

                "Boo."

                "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—hey, what?!" I ripped off the comforters, still shaking, and eyed my intruder. Well, what do ya know? "Gippel! That was mean!!!" I punched him on the shoulders as he laughed hysterically. I pouted, sitting back on the bed and crossing my arms. 

                "What are you doing here anyway?" Gippel smirked down at me. 

                "Well, I know how you're scared of storms, and Yuna told me that you'd like my company." I turned red. How many times have I turned red?! Yunie was gonna get it tomorrow! I scowled for a second, but that was quickly replaced with a panicked expression as a huge boom of thunder sent the temple trembling violently. I yelped again and grabbed the comforters as a blanket to hug, but laughed when I saw Gippel losing his balance and falling down. He hit the ground face first, two hands on the edge of my bed to sort of soften his fall. He hoisted himself up, laying down across from me and groaning. I giggled.

                "That's what you get for being such a big meanie!" He playfully scowled back at me. We stayed in a comfortable silence for about a few minutes until I decided to speak up. "You know, now that you're here, I'd like a few answers." 

                "Oh? What about?" He propped up his elbows, attention focused on me. I shifted uncomfortably, and took a deep breath. _How should I word this?_ I started playing with my hair, a habit I had when I started to get nervous. 

                "Um…"

                "Hey, there's a start."

                "Shhh!! I'm trying to think here!" Seconds passed and Gippel rolled his eye, sighing impatiently.

                "Yho tyo huf." I scowled, and took another deep breath.

                "Ok, I just want to ask you about this whole marriage thing." Gippel sat up, looking serious. "Well, I just want to know exactly when you're thinking of getting…um…you know." I looked anywhere but him, feeling awkward.

                "Hey, Rikku, don't sweat it. I told Cid that we're getting married—"I shifted,"—when we're both ready. For now, I just want you to be comfortable around me, just like old times." He smirked and I smiled back, nodding. 

                "Dryhgc." Another round of thunder decided to come around and I yelped again, hugging the nearest thing. Which so happened to be Gippel. Who would've thought? I continued to squeeze him tightly, whimpering in fright. I buried my face in his chest as he chuckled deeply, his throaty laugh making me smile. 

                "It's not funny!" My futile attempt to defend myself only made him laugh harder. I hugged him tightly. His laughing dissolved as he started to suffocate from my frightened grasp. 

                "O-ok! It's not funny! Geez! Let go of me--!!" I giggled evilly as my dear fiancé gasped for air. Deciding that he had had enough, I backed off and grinned up at him. 

                After he had regained control of breathing, he playfully glared at me. In a blink of an eye, he was tickling my tummy as I giggled insanely, begging him to stop in an otiose attempt. I felt like my lungs would burst from lack of oxygen. Gasping, I kicked him away from me, breathing in deeply. 

                "Ow. Hey, that hurt," he feigned a hurt expression, rubbing his wounded chest. I stuck my tongue out at him, smiling. The rain continued to patter outside, the sound now comforting and light. 

                "The rain's stopping," I whispered, smiling.

                "So it is." The lights flickered back on, shining brightly on my eyes. I squinted, groaning at the sudden impact. I looked over at Gippel, who was looking intently back at me. I swallowed down a blush and smiled at him. 

                "Thanks for staying with me, Gippel. I think I can handle it from here." He smirked and shook his head, standing up.

                "You sure about that?" He laughed as I threw a pillow at him, his hands catching the object easily. "Ok then. Goodnight."

                "I have a name, you know," I muttered, annoyed. He smiled faintly, tossing the pillow back in my face.

                "You're so picky, you know that?" I raised the pillow threateningly, "Alright, alright. Goodnight, RIKKU." I smiled and nodded.

                "Nightey night, Gippel!" He chuckled and closed the door behind him quietly. After a while, I changed into my pajamas consisting of a long sleeve cotton shirt and pants decorated with rubber duckies. I turned off the lights and slipped under the warm covers. I breathed in deeply, smelling Gippel's distinct scent. I decided that I liked it. Annnnnd I turned red when I realized that I was thinking about him again. Shrugging off the thought, I closed my eyes and fell asleep as the rain outside pounded gently against the windowpane. 

A/N-How's that for a little Gippel/Rikku moment? Hee-hee! I was gonna have them almost kiss and then someone intrude on them, but that was too cliché, you know? Tell me what you think! 

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

Yho tyo huf. : Any day now.

Dryhgc. : Thanks.    


	8. Enter the Mighty Leblanc!

A/N-Well, that wasn't as many reviews as I expected, but I'm happy! Thank you guys for staying with me! And thanks mostly to people that read this story and actually take the time to review. It means a lot and most, if not all, of your reviews brightens a particular bad moment. Also, I've been trying to upload my chapters, but fanfiction.net isn't working sometimes. Something about heavy traffic, so know that I am trying! Ok, now that I'm done yapping, let's get going with the story!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Eight: Enter the Mighty Leblanc! 

                I woke up the next morning, feeling full of energy. I just felt like if I stood in one place for too long, I would combust. I practically jumped out of my bed and pulled back the curtains, letting the sun's rays envelop me in a warm embrace. The storm had definitely left its mark. The usually dry desert sand was brown and muddy, and the trees were still dripping tears from their leaves. A faint fog hung around the air, so I guessed that it was probably humid outside.

                Shrugging, I skipped away to the bathroom, grabbing a plain white towel from the closet, deciding not to put on my fuzzy pink slippers. As I trotted down the hallway, my bare feet smacked gently against the tile, echoing happy music throughout the temple. I guess it was still pretty early in the morning because only two or three people were roaming around the place. Or maybe everyone was just plain lazy. I rolled my eyes and laughed, tripping over my own feet. 

                Entering the bathroom, I flicked on the lights and closed the door, making sure that it was locked. Quickly undressing, I hung the towel on a nearby rack and bounced into the tub, pulling the shower curtains. Humming a cheery tune, I turned the knob as cold water rushed out, slowly turning warmer. After the temperature was juuuust right, I pulled the lever, squealing as the water lightly grazed my skin. Oh yeah, today felt like a good day, but then, everyday felt good to me!  I quickly lathered my hair, inhaling the sweet scent, and then presumed to the citrus soap. I breathed the tangy aroma in deeply, feeling lightheaded and intoxicated. Giggling, I scrubbed my body and washed vigorously, finishing my morning shower. 

                Turning off the knob, I grabbed the comfy towel and wrapped it around my body, stepping out of the tub and feeling very refreshed. The mirror had turned foggy, and I laughed as I saw my distorted reflection staring back at me. I suddenly stopped as I realized something. I was just fine here, and I wasn't even putting up a battle with this "marriage". I sighed. Maybe it just wasn't worth the fight, I mean, at least Gippel understands how I feel. Feeling much, much better, I grinned and my happy attitude came back.

                 I turned on the vent and proceeded blow-drying my hair. When I finished, I made sure that the towel was snug around me and then raced out of the bathroom. The breeze was quite refreshing, and as soon as I saw my room coming into my vision, I made a mad dash towards it, slamming the door closed and hoping no one had seen me laughing like a psycho while sprinting towards my room. 

                I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a CD from my suitcase, popping it into the stereo that was conveniently placed nearby the window. An upbeat and danceable song echoed throughout my room and I twirled around to the full-length mirror attached to the door of the closet, brushing my hair and quickly braiding some strands. I pulled my favorite blue bandanna over my head, adjusting it briefly before hurrying over to my suitcase, looking at my dresspheres. Which one to choose? Or should I just wear a regular outfit? But anything could happen, and I should be prepared, so I decided to choose a dressphere. 

                I soon narrowed it down to my default sphere, Trainer, and Alchemist. I wanted my Thief because I usually wore it and it was one of the most comfortable outfits I had, even though it was a little revealing. But then, today was a humid day and I wanted to go outside and help with that supermachina that YuRiPa had fought not too long ago. That thing was fun, and an Alchemist was a nice dressphere to choose. I loved mixing stuff…soooo…and the reason I chose Trainer was because I love that monkey! It was fun to hang around with, but that was about it. Hm….what a toughie! 

                After a ten minute debate, I finally chose Alchemist, throwing the sphere up into the air as light surrounded me, and piece by piece my dressphere embraced me. Checking myself one last time in the mirror, I hopped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. 

                Some more people were now wandering the hallways, yawning and scratching their backs, their hair messy and disheveled. I laughed, jogging over to Yunie's room. She was still sound asleep, snoring lightly and calmly. I grinned, closing the door. Paine's room was right next to hers, so I peeked into the door. The red-eyed warrior was no where to be seen. Ah well, maybe she was out for a morning jog or whatever. I still felt pretty bad about upsetting her, though I still don't know why a weapon would bust her flow. Shrugging, I skipped past Shinra's room, knowing how scary the kid could be when he was woken up, and he was one light sleeper…

                I passed by Gippel's door, but screeched to a stop and skipped back over, an evil grin on my face. Now was the perfect time to get payback for that scare he gave me last night! I quietly crept into the room, not surprised by how messy it was. Papers littered the desk that sat near the window. Dark green curtains shielded light from getting in, so the room was shadowy and kinda eerie. His muddy boots were beside the bed, laces lifelessly dangling towards the ground. A couple of machina parts were on the floor, some oily and some flawless, fixed by his hands.

                 He was under the comforters, his right hand hanging from the side of the bed, his other arm over the sheet. His face was turned away towards me, eye closed and black eye patch glaring at me. His spiky locks were still in place, and I giggled quietly as he snorted a little, scratching his side. I watched for a moment as he evenly breathed in and out, hypnotized by his peace. Well too bad for him, his peace wasn't gonna last long! Stifling a cackle, I tiptoed to his side, slowly leaning down to his exposed pierced ear. Breathing in through my nose, I opened my mouth and chirped,

                "RISE AND SHINE, GIPPEL!!!!" Just as I had expected, his eye shot open as his mouth did the same in a silent scream of shock. The only thing I didn't realize was that he would sit up straight, and as he raised his head on reflex, the side of his face collided with mine, so I was basically kissing his cheek. I froze, stunned and slowly turning red. What have I gotten myself into?!  I could feel his muscles tensing as realization dawned on his sleepy senses.

                "Um…Rikku?" he asked hesitantly. I quickly pried my lips from his cheek, stepping back quickly and muttering stuff, feeling like an idiot.

                "Hee-hee, see I can explain. Um, I wanted to wake you up and stuffs, that was totally unintentional, um, um, yeah." I finished my explanation dumbly, staring at the floor. He chuckled and I looked up, bemused.

                "Hey, it's ok. You just caught me by surprise," he said sleepily. I giggled nervously, wishing that my mouth would just be sewn shut. 

                "Yeah, ok, uh huh. Well, I'm going to go work on the machina outside, so bye. See ya later!" I finished, making a beeline for the door. The springs under his mattress squeaked as he stood up and I could hear him yawning. Man, he sure had a great way of dealing with awkward moments. I should thank him for that.

                This was turning out to be such a great morning…I walked out of the temple and marched towards the stone bridge and past the hover, stepping onto Mushroom Rock Road. I found a malfunctioning machina and cheerily kneeled down to its level, trying to see what the problem was. It looked like the right leg had been ripped off, probably by a passing chocobo, and the wires were waving around wildly, tiny sparks flaring up every now and then. Taking my gun, I shot down the small machine and when it collapsed, I gathered it into my arms and raced off to the hover, telling the pilot to send the machina to Djose Temple to be fixed properly. 

                Smiling, I continued with my work. I felt like being a big helper today, and that was what I was gonna do! After I had found five more malfunctioning machina, I grinned, wiping away the perspiration from my brow. The dressphere was taking its toll on me and I felt extra hot now that the sun had started to rise. I raced back down the road to the hover, plopping down onto the sand and enjoying the slight shade the machine offered. The pilot looked down at me, arms crossed casually, and smirked.

                "Had enough for today?" he teased, waggling a finger in my face. I playfully pouted and grinned, shaking my head enthusiastically. 

                "Of course not! This is just the beginning!" I bounced up and gave him a thumbs up, winking and trotting off again. "You just watch, Mr. Pilot! I'll have at least another five done before noon!"

                "My name is Zanaso!" he yelled after me. I smiled and waved without turning back, determined to find more machina in need. Not a minute after I spotted a much smaller version of the AW24 that had stopped working completely. This was easy! I knelt down to its level and looked for a weak spot so that I could take the pieces apart. Machina that stop working completely need to be taken apart so that their assembly pieces can be used for other machina. 

                I'll admit that I felt some sympathy for this machina because it wasn't entirely its fault that it had just…died. I almost rolled my eyes at my dramatic statement and found the weak spot. Quickly, I smoothly ripped out an assembly piece followed by another until the core was left. I hoisted to pieces into my arms and sprinted back to Zanaso, smirking.

                "Ha! There's one!" He shook his head and smiled, taking the pieces from me.

                "You're a fast one, that you are. Keep it up!" I nodded and turned around, ready for more.

                "Thanks, Zanaso. And by the way, my name is Rikku." So basically my morning was just taking apart or shooting down machina, and by the time it was noon, I was starved! I'm proud to say that I took down exactly twenty-five machina, and Zanaso was really impressed. He even suggested that Gippel and I should become co-leaders. I laughed. As if that cocky guy would allow someone to be at his level. 

                After saying bye to Zanaso, I trotted back to the temple, ready for lunch. I suddenly remembered the incident this morning. I had had such a fun time taking apart machina that I had completely forgotten about that uncomfortable moment. I decided to shrug it off, quietly entering the temple doors. 

                "Well, well, well, if it isn't group member number two of the Dullwings." I jerked my head quickly, eyes widening as I spotted none other than Leblanc, who was without her posse consisting of Ormi and Logos. 

                "Leblanc? Whatcha doing here?!" I didn't give her a chance to reply as I practically pounced on her, embracing her fiercely. "I haven't seen you in a while! How's Nooj?" I elbowed her and wiggled my eyebrows, giggling as she glared at me. 

                "Hmph! Noojie-Woojie is just fine, thanks for asking, love. I just came by to congratulate you on your marriage with Gippel." She smirked at me, her pretty face winking at me as I turned beet red. 

                "Well, um, why don't you stay for the night or something? We have some catching up to do. You know, talk about the good ol' days!" I said quickly, trying to change the subject. 

                "Oh yes, about that. Gippel over there invited me to come visit you. He says you might need an adviser for the wedding, love. And everyone knows that I, the Mighty Leblanc, am the expert on love." She seemed to swoon after her last statement, and I was sure I saw hearts in her eyes. 

                What was Gippel thinking?! With Leblanc here, it was inevitable that I would be embarrassed out of my skin! 

                "Gippel. Come over here, love. Show me to my room." Leblanc motioned him over with her finger, her pink lips smiling. Gippel sauntered over, slightly avoiding eye contact with me as he approached us. 

                "It's this way. Oh, and Rikku," I faced him as his green eyes focused on me, "I'd like to have lunch with you."

                "…Ok," I said quietly, suddenly feeling insecure. He nodded and then walked away with Leblanc in tow, her colorful outfit swaying with her hips. As they disappeared around the corner, I could hear Leblanc chatting away.

                Oh, life just liked to deal me the oddest cards, didn't it?

                A/N-Just in case ya'll wanted to know, Zanaso means Jeremy in Al Bhed, but I wanted to name him in the Al Bhed way because it sounds more like a name in the FFX-2 world. Anyway, I'm trying to make these chapters longer now that I know you guys are really interested in this fic. This is so much fun to write and you guys' reviews really inspire me to write some more, so keep it up! Thanks! 

Moshi Moshi Mai


	9. Ambivalence

A/N-Man, there is something seriously wrong with fanfiction! Whenever I get my review notification e-mails, they're always repeated, like I got 29 reviews and like 15 of them were from the same person, over and over! Has anyone else been having these problems, or am I just all alone? --# Well anyway, thanks for the reviews! Know that I am trying my hardest to update as much as possible, but also know that I have a life outside these computer walls! wink wink Hee-hee! Anyways, I think I'm just gonna start uploading once every week on Saturday because my homework and after school activities are starting to pile up, ya know? Alright, enough chatting!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Nine: Ambivalence

                I turned around and walked to my room as soon as the two were out of sight. A nervous feeling enveloped my tummy and I opened my door, flopping down on the bed. I sure hope that this morning's incident had blown over! I sighed and stuffed my face into the pillow, blotting out the world's problems, if only for a split second. Facing the ceiling, I stared at the blankness of it, counting the dents and blotches that decorated it. The stench of the outdoors and my sweat invaded my senses and I decided that I needed to take another quick shower and change into something less heavy.

                Sliding off of my bed none too gracefully, I skipped towards the bathroom after grabbing a light blue tank top and white shorts, closing the door quietly. The shower didn't last long and as I stepped out of the bathroom clothed in my outfit, I wrung my hands together, a nervous habit that I had. I looked left and right, wondering where the heck Gippel was. Heck, why was I even nervous? It was Gippel for crying out loud! Laughing at my foolishness, I plastered on my usual cheery smile and skipped around the temple, looking around for the Machine Faction leader.

                "Looking for me?" A voice behind me made me nearly jump out of my skin. I squelched a loud squeal and jumped around to face none other than Gippel himself, the usual smirk etched onto his arrogant features.  Pouting playfully, I punched him on the arm and lightly smirked as he winced, trying quickly to cover it up.

                "Ha! That's what you get, you big meanie! Hmm, I don't even know my own strength!" I chirped, examining my knuckles. Gippel snorted rubbing his wounded arm and glared at me from him left eye.

                "Tch! Please, like you could hurt me." I pouted again and raised my arm and my eyebrow, daring him to say more. Waving his gloved hands in front of my face, he backed away and then crossed his arms. "No, don't do it again. I wouldn't want you to…er…hurt your hand." I grinned and rolled my eyes, tiptoeing over to him, hands behind my back.

                "Oh, alright, I get it. So, where to?" Gippel uncrossed his arms and waggled one finger in my face, grinning.

                "Nuh uh uh!" he said in a singsong voice grinning. He turned around and walked outside the double doors, pausing briefly for me to catch up. I pouted momentarily before walking beside him, the sun's rays glaring down at us. He knew that I just couldn't stand it when people had secrets that they wouldn't tell, either if it was for safety reasons, or just to annoy me, his reason being the latter, of course. I groaned and got into his face, moving along with him as he turned to avoid my gaze. Grinning evilly, I plastered on my famous puppy eyes and made a whimpering sound, looking sad as he locked eyes with me. My façade fell as he smirked and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

                "I've fallen for that face too many times. Do you really think your puppy eyes are gonna get to me now?" He chuckled as I scowled and fell in step a couple of paces behind him, moping.

                "Hmph! Fine! If you're not gonna tell me, I'm not gonna talk to you!" I huffed and crossed my arms, my boots stomping on the dusty ground. He continued to laugh, obviously not believing a word I said. Back when we were children, I would always pretend to be mad at him when he did something mean, and for the first few times he believed it and would tell me he was sorry, but after a while, he knew that I could never be really mad at him. I couldn't help his contagious laugh and soon my scowl was replaced by a bright smile and I caught up with him on his right, feeling cheery.

                He looked down at me and smiled slightly before facing the front again, his heavy boots crunching against the sand. I took a moment to return the smile, my eyes traveling upward to his face. His spiky blonde locks were stiff as the breeze brushed past us and from his profile I could only see his black eye patch. I admit that I still felt really bad about how he got his eye patch, but I shrugged it off when I remembered him telling me it was not my fault, and that he had been glad that I was ok. I smiled internally. The guy seemed like he didn't care sometimes, but he really was just a softie. I giggled, covering my mouth with my left hand, trying to conceal my bubbling laughter.

                "What's so funny?" Gippel faced me once more, continuing his walk. I swatted my right hand dismissively, still giggling at the thought of the word 'softie'.

                "Oh, nothing, nothing."

                "Oh, come on. You can tell me."  I rolled my eyes and shook my head, the beads on my braids gently hitting my forehead.

                "You're so nosy, you know that?"

                "Oh, you're one to talk." I elbowed him, glaring.

                "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

                "Oh please. Don't act all innocent."

                "Hmph!!!" He chuckled again and walked faster.

                "Oh fine, I'll leave you alone. C'mon, we're almost there." I smiled as we approached a big hut on the side of the road. It had a tropical look to it. Different assortments of flowers lined the hut as deep green vines encircled it. A stone pathway lead to it, and island music happily jingled around the place.

                "Hey, this place looks cool! How come I've never seen it before?" I asked Gippel, walking inside.

                "It was recently built, about two weeks ago," he answered shortly, sitting down at a table nearest to the outside. He motioned for me to sit down before handing me a menu. Eagerly, I opened the menu and scanned the contents. A waiter soon came by, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts, a boyish grin on his face.

                "Sup, dudes? May I kindly take your orders?"

                "Uh, yeah. Just get me today's special and some sake, alright?" Gippel replied first, handing the waiter the menu.

                "And for you, miss?" The waiter turned to me, flashing a flirtatious smile.

                "Um…what do you recommend?" I asked, returning the smile.

                "Personally, I prefer the Tahiti fish burger, with a chocolate milkshake."

                "Sounds good! I'll have that," I chirped and handed back my menu as well. The waiter winked at me and walked away, disappearing behind the doors that lead to the kitchen.

                "You were flirting with him." My eyes widened and I looked at Gippel, who had an unreadable look on his face. Scowling, I glared at him.

                "I was not! And even if I was, what's it to you?" I squinted hard at him. He scoffed and faced the outdoors, looking out at the dusty road. After a few seconds of silence, he took out a white stick. Curious, I leaned in to see what it was, but quickly reared back once he lighted it and placed it in his mouth.

                "Hey! That's a cigarette!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and took it out with his left hand, quietly blowing smoke from his mouth.

                "No shit, Sherlock."

                "Hey! Don't be all smart-alecky with me, mister! Smoking is bad for you!" And as I said that, I skillfully swiped the evil stick out of his hand as a protesting look covered his face.

                "Hey! Give that back!"

                "No," I stated simply, raising the stick in the air. "Smoking is bad for you. It makes your lungs all black and stuffs, gives you bad breath, yellow teeth, lung cancer, and slowly kills you. Plus, it has icky stuff in it!" I finished, searching his face for a reply.

                "What's your point?" he ground out, reaching across the table for it. I easily maneuvered my fingers, twirling the stick in the air like baton, smirking at his weak attempts to get his cigarette back. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and started to try and pry the stick out of my hands.

                "That's cheating!" I growled, forcefully pulling my hand back.

                "Oh? Are there rules?" Gippel narrowed his eye as he focused solely on the stick, a yearning look in his eyes.

                "You want this cigarette?"

                "Oac! Huf keja ed du sa!"

                "No." I narrowed my eyes and with a quick upward press of my thumb, the cigarette broke in half, its contents spilling onto the floor. Gippel's eye followed the stuff slowly, his mouth hanging open.

                "No! My cigarette! It was my last one!" He clutched his head in despair dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

                "And it will be your final one. Starting tomorrow, you're gonna use a nicotine patch and you're gonna go into withdrawal," I stated firmly, nodding my head.

                "What makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?" 

                "Well…I don't think Pops would want an Al Bhed leader that smokes, don't you agree?" I asked innocently, waiting for his reply. I heard him sigh in defeat, sitting back down in his chair.

                "Fine. I won't smoke anymore stupid cigarettes. Rybbo?"

                "Yes, very," I replied happily. The sound of swinging doors caught my attention and the waiter placed our entrées onto the table.

                "Enjoy! If you need anything else, just call for me." And with that, he was gone to assist another table. Grabbing my burger with my hands, I chomped down onto it, savoring the taste of fresh fish.

                "So, what'd you wanna talk about?" I asked after a while, gulping down my milkshake. He chanced a glance at me, locking emerald with emerald.

                "What? Just because I asked you out to lunch, you think I want to talk about something? Don't you think I just want to spend some time with you?" He feigned a hurt expression, bottom lip jutting out and quivering. I laughed, shaking my head. He grinned back at me, taking a bite out of his meal.

                "Alright, alright. You got me there. As you probably suspected, I just want to make sure you're okay with this marriage deal." How many times had I contemplated this already? I still didn't really know, but since I didn't feel like I totally hated the idea of it, I guess…

                "I'm fine with it," I replied simply, sucking the rest of the milkshake out of the straw.

                "Really? You sure? Cause I've been thinking, and if you don't want to go through with it, I shouldn't make you," he said quietly. I stared at him.

                "Really?" I squeaked out, still surprised at his generosity.

                "Yeah…" He scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. I leaned back in my chair, rubbing my chin thoughtfully with my right hand. I had a choice? This was a nice feeling. If I said I didn't want to marry him, I'd probably hurt his feelings and make things awkward with our friendship, and I didn't want that. Plus, Pops wouldn't be too happy, and when Pops is unhappy, it makes me sad, so that would ruin my mood for a while. And if I told him I wanted to go through with this, how would I feel? I studied Gippel's expression. It was no joke, I really did have a choice. He was staring right back at me, tensely awaiting my answer.

                Coming to a decision, I stared into his eye and opened my mouth.

                "Gippel, I…"

_Djose Temple- Leblanc and Yuna_

                "Where are they?!" Leblanc screamed, running up to Yuna. Confused, the ex-summoner faced Leblanc.

                "What are you talking about? Where are who?"

                "Don't play dumb with me, missy. Gippel and Rikku! Who else?! I'm supposed to be their wedding adviser! I must keep track of them at all times!" Leblanc flipped back her blonde locks, pink lips frowning.

                "Oh! Didn't Gippel take her out to lunch somewhere?"

                "I thought he was taking her out to lunch here…Oh, no wonder I couldn't find them. Oh well. I'll just wait until they come back, and then I'll let them have it. Ahahaha…Yes…a dinner date sounds perfect, don't you think?" Without waiting for a reply, Leblanc sashayed away, forming a romantic plot into her mind.

A/N-Sorry it took so long to update! Tell me, do you think that Leblanc is a little OOC? Is this story going to fast or too slow? Am I losing my touch? Do you guys hate it now? Tell me, tell me! I'd like to fix any problems you guys might have so you enjoy this story! Weee!!! Make me proud and review! Thanks!

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

Oac! Huf keja ed du sa! : Yes! Now give it to me!

Rybbo? : Happy?


	10. Pet Peeve

A/N-Yay! I've passed the 100 review line! Thanks, you guys! It just feels so…great when you have three digits in your reviews…Hee-hee! Well anyway, I'm glad you guys really like this story and are staying with it! It gives me something to do, and I really don't wanna work on my Joan of Arc research paper, or my piano master class songs…Have you heard of one of these : Spanish Dance and True Light (DNAngel)? I feel like talking more than writing the story right now, so thanks to those who actually read my author's notes.   Spring Break is almost over, and that really sucks, because the reality of school is gonna wham me a good one. sigh I hate my life right now. I've been stuck on videogames all break, and only trying SO much on my research project (I managed to write down the bibliography for 1/30 source notes). I've mostly been playing Kingdom Hearts, trying to finish up the game. SO confusing! I'm at the End of the World, leveling up. I'm trying to get the Ultima Weapon. All I need for Deep Dive are Dalmatians 94, 95 and 96. What a PAIN! Besides that, on FFX-2, I'm working on the Via Infinito Cloister thingy. 60 more levels to go! depressed sigh Well, enough chatter! Let's get going!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Ten: Pet Peeve

                I looked Gippel straight in the eye, opened my mouth, and spoke firmly, "Gippel, I think that…" I trailed off as his piercing gaze made me feel uncomfortable. My mouth went dry and my words died on my tongue quickly as I tried to choose my words carefully.  "Um…I think…maybe…well…" Gippel's eye was blank and he looked down, as if he was masking his hurt.

                "I understand, Rikku," he said quietly, getting up to leave.

                "Hey, wait!" I cried, grabbing his muscular arm. Muscular?! I turned beet red at my random thought, feeling his arm tense as my fingers pulsed erratically. Ooh, why did this have to be so hard?! I huffed. Might as well just say it. But say what? I looked at him then, and he was staring right back at me with his jaded eye, patiently awaiting my answer. "Gippel," I started, encouraging myself to go on.

                "Yes, that is my name," he replied arrogantly. I could see right through him in that one moment. I saw the apprehension in his eyes, almost inconceivable by the smirk etched onto his face. The pulse in his arm that I hadn't let go of was slightly off-beat and his smirk faltered for a second.

                "You're a great guy. I know that. And sometimes you can be a jerk," I smirked slightly as he tried to conceal his wince, "But I'd like to get to know you better." I finished my statement and released my hold on his arm, awaiting his reply. He remained glued to the spot, looking like he was still ready to leave as I plopped back down and shoved the rest of my burger down my throat, grinning.

                "So…is that a yes?" he asked slowly after a few seconds, staring at me. I grinned up at him, rolling my eyes, and nodded. His tense form seemed to relax and he smirked at me. "I knew you couldn't resist a chance of marrying someone like me." He just had to ruin the moment. I frowned at him slightly as he chuckled, slapping some gil onto the counter. I stood up as well and we left the restaurant, both of us in a good mood. I felt a whole lot better knowing that he hadn't even hinted or spoken of the incident this morning, of which I was glad. The sun had risen high above the sky now, its golden wings giving warmth to the people below. The sky was light blue and the air was fresh, giving energy to my lungs. I felt like dancing!

                I didn't notice that I had started humming until Gippel pointed it out.

                "Whoops!" I exclaimed sheepishly, slapping a hand to my mouth. "Sorry, did that bother you?" I whispered, my voice coming out muffled. I removed my hand from its clamped position on my mouth. He merely chuckled and walked faster, not answering. What was _that_ about? I shrugged and quickened my pace as well, and soon we were crossing the stone bridge to Djose Temple.

                Gippel stretched out his arms and yawned, walking towards the admission booth where some haggard-looking people were signing up. I stood there in the middle of the area, glaring at his back, lightly placing my hands on my tanned hips.

                "Aren't you even gonna say bye or something?!" I yelled at him, feeling annoyed. He merely acknowledged that he had heard me by waving a hand nonchalantly in my direction, back still faced to me. Ooh! What a meanie! I grumbled and stomped on the ground, crossing my bare arms over my tank top. That guy made me sooo mad! I rolled my eyes to no one in particular and headed towards the temple when I rerouted my path, deciding to stay outside some more.

                Replacing my previously sour mood caused by none other than Mr. Poopy, I skipped off to the bridge. I wasn't gonna let that jerk get me down! He was rude, incompetent, and mean! I nodded my head vigorously and screeched to a halt in the middle of the bridge, crossing over to the right side. I propped my elbows against the cool hard support, blankly glancing out towards the mountain's horizons. My hair shifted in the breeze, stray ends tickling my nose. I wrinkled my nose and placed my chin in my right hand, sighing deeply. So…what now?

                "There you are!" I didn't realize that that voice was directed to me until a purple gloved hand turned me around none too gently. I nearly screamed at the sudden contact, but just glared as I saw who it was.

                "Hey! What was that for?!" I glared at Leblanc, who was clad in her usual revealing outfit, diamond chopsticks neatly placed in her fair locks. She had her hands placed on her slim hips, matching my glare evenly.

                "Well, if you must know, love, I was searching all over this Yevon-forsaken place for you and lover boy. I finally had to ask your summoner friend, and when she told me you guys left without me, your personal wedding adviser…well, you know, I was mad!" She strummed her slender fingers against her waist, pink lips set in a frown.

                "Sorry, Leblanc. I didn't know you had to be everywhere with us," I returned her outburst sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

                "I wasn't finished yet, love. As punishment—"

                "Punishment?!" I exclaimed, feeling my swirled eyes bulge. "What punishment?!"

                "I was getting there, love, if you would stop interrupting," Leblanc huffed, leaning back a little, "As I said, as punishment, you and lover boy will go on a first date to a restaurant of _my_ choice," she raised a hand to silence me as I was about to protest, "And you will listen to all of my advising. I will turn you two into the perfect loving couple!" She finished, sighing dreamily. I blanched.

                "Well…" I stuttered, trying to dig a way out of this, "I certainly don't want to do this, so if Gippel also doesn't wanna do this, you can't make us!" I yelled triumphantly. Leblanc only continued to smile evilly at me. "W-what?"

                "I already informed lover boy, and he seems perfectly fine with my idea," she said coyly, examining her hidden fingernails. I wanted to strangle him!!! Why would he want to do this? I growled and whimpered quietly, feeling betrayed.

                "Ooh…I'm really gonna kill him this time!" I ground out through clenched teeth as Leblanc smiled happily.

                "Don't worry, love. You two are so perfect for each other…" She patted me affectionately on the head before turning around and sashaying back to the temple. I watched her retreating back, stunned by her last words. _You two are so perfect for each other…_

…Really?

                My eyes widened as my conscience spoke up quietly and bashfully. I balled my hands into small fists and banged my hand repeatedly, knocking some sense into my head. I sighed and looked up at the bright morning sky. Well, it won't be that bad. I mean, as long as it isn't as mushy as Leblanc wants it to be. I shivered involuntarily. Why did she, out of all the people in Spira, have to be our wedding adviser?

_Djose__Temple__; Supermachina Room-Gippel and Leblanc_

                "Gippel, fa haat Yccaspmo Beala Z yht S."

                "Ug!" Gippel called back as the Al Bhed ran back inside the temple doors. He strolled over to an unoccupied digger who was chatting away with a she-goon, drinking water from a flask. He tapped the man on the shoulder, noting with slight disgust that the grease on the digger's shoulder had left a stain on his glove. "Hey you, if you're not busy, go find Assembly Piece Z and S pronto. If it's under two minutes, I'll give you an extra five hundred gil as a bonus."

                "Yes sir!" The man stood up quickly, saluting Gippel and trotting away at a fast pace, shovel bouncing up and down as he hurried away. Gippel rolled his eye and placed a hand on his hip, looking around. Well, there seemed like there was nothing else to do here. He sauntered back inside the temple and walked casually up the stairs where a guard stood. The soldier nodded at his leader and moved aside to let Gippel in, standing back in front of the entrance as Gippel walked past.

                The young Al Bhed walked down the halls and climbed a few more stairs until he entered a space-y room that was nearly filled by a huge machina. He walked around it and examined a few broken off pieces that sent small electrical sparks flying in the air. Several Al Bhed men were working furiously on the supermachina, sweat dripping down the side of their faces. Placing a hand thoughtfully to his chin, he called over a worker.

                "So, how long until we can try this thing out?"

                "Uhla fa ryja druca dfu Yccaspmo bealac dryd Ouccha ycgat vun, ed cruimt pa vehecrat. Rufajan, drana yna cusa bnalyideuhc, caaehk yc dra sylrehy rych'd paah icat oad," the worker answered eagerly, staring at the supermachina with pride.

                "Good, good." Gippel nodded his thanks to the man and motioned him back to work.

                "Ah, I knew I'd find you here, love." Gippel turned around quickly, surprise evident on his handsome features.

                "Leblanc?! How'd you get in here? There's supposed to be someone guarding the doors!" The woman merely rolled her eyes and flashed him a seducing smile.

                "Flattery will get you everywhere," she remarked smoothly, sashaying over to him. "Anyway, I won't be wasting your time long. I just wanted to tell you that Rikku has been informed of the dinner."

                "I'm guessing she isn't taking it well?"

                "My, my, you're dead on the money, love." The two exchanged a smirk as Leblanc pulled out her sharp red fan from under her sleeve, waving it around flirtingly as Gippel rolled his eye.

                "Yeah, ok. Thanks, Leblanc." He all but shoved her out the door as the woman laughed, walking outside the room.

_Djose__ Temple; Rikku's Room- Rikku, Yuna, and Paine_

                I stared at myself in the mirror. A few minutes ago, Leblanc had intruded in on my moping, saying that the dinner date was at eight sharp. I glanced at my moogle alarm clock. A virtual image of a white moogle with small lavender wings and a yellow bouncy antenna ball popped out as the numbers changed to 7:30, the little creature dancing while chirping, "7:30, kupo, kupo! 7:30, kupo!" I tilted my head to the side, wondering where the species had disappeared. I shrugged and faced the mirror again, wondering what to do.

                The door opened, and in came a rush of jasmine, smiles, and clothes. I blinked, standing up to face my intruder.

                "Hey, Rikku!" Yunie chirped as she practically bounced into my room stumbling around and placing the heap of clothes onto my bed, hangers clinking together. Paine soon entered the scene, but her steps were much more suave then Yunie's. Her ruby eyes glanced at me briefly as she crossed her arms across her chest, leather gloves shining ominously under the light's faint glow.

                "Hey, Yunie! Hey, Paine!" I masked my fear of the dinner date and Paine quickly, skipping over to Yunie. "Whatcha got there?"

                "Clothes for you to try on," Paine replied indifferently. I sighed. I didn't want Paine to be mad at me! I walked over to her and got in her face, biting my lip as she narrowed her eyes at me. "What."

                "Wah! Paine, I'm sorry if I made you mad!" I opened my arms to her as she stared at me.

                "Don't worry about it, Rikku. I forgive you," she replied after a while, smiling faintly. I grinned. Yay! "But I don't think I need a hug." I pouted and put my arms back to their sides.

                "Rikku, we only have twenty minutes for you to decide what to wear!" Yunie snapped me back to the world and I panicked, crumbling to a heap beside Paine's boots.

                "Nooo! I don't wanna go, Yunie!" I whined futilely as my cousin dragged me to the bed, shoving me into the closet to try on some clothes. I looked at them. Wow, Yunie had pretty good skills! I was usually the one who designed the clothes, but one look at Yunie's designs and I could tell hers rivaled mine perfectly. I grinned, slipping into a pale yellow sundress.

                I stepped out of the room and twirled around, the edges of the dress floating upwards as the air breezed by. It was a perfect fit! Not too tight or loose, and it was light!

                "Hey, I like this one, Yunie. I don't think I wanna try on any more."

                "Alright, Rikku. But if you'd like to try some more of my designs, you're welcome to."

                "Thanks! Hey, when did you start designing anyway? These are an awful lot of clothes."

                "Oh. Well, I started a little after Tidus came back. I was wondering if…um…" Yunie bit her lip, searching for some words.

                "Yeah, yeah?!" I hopped up and down, examining myself in the full-length mirror.

                "Well, since I know for sure you're designing my wedding dress, I was wondering if I could…" She trailed off, looking away. I smiled sincerely and squealed, managing to drive away a blush.

                "Of course, Yunie! I'd love that." Yunie looked at me and smiled, nodding.

                "Let's work on your hair!" She winked at me as I groaned, pulling the beads from my hair and untangling my messy braids. I pulled off my favorite bandanna and let my long blonde hair fall down. She wore a concentrated look on her face and soon she was experimenting with my hair, smiling the whole time.

_Djose__ Temple; Hall/Date- Gippel, Rikku, and Leblanc_

                Gippel stood beside Leblanc in front of Rikku's room, fist poised to knock. He felt like a complete dork. Leblanc had dressed him in a black polo shirt ("Girls love a man in black!" Leblanc had said) and blue jeans. His eye patch was in its usual position, and his hair was spiked up as well. He wasn't wearing his gloves, and he had to admit that he felt uncomfortable without them. Leblanc had gone as far as to give him a cologne called Haizhe Ice (for those who don't know, Haizhe is the fiend that looks like a miniature Quezacotl and it shines, and there's two types: Deep Haizhe and just plain Haizhe. They're so pretty!), which she had said made girls go mad. He rolled his eye. As if.

                "Well? Knock already, lover boy," Leblanc whispered from beside him, impatiently strumming her fingers against her hip. Gippel took in a deep breath and knocked three times on the door, nervously looking around. _Why do I feel so awkward?_ Some shuffling was heard and a giggle that sounded strangely like Yuna's was heard until the door swung open. Gippel gaped at Rikku, and she stared innocently back at him.

                She was wearing a pale yellow sundress with a small diamond pendant shimmering from its position around her neck. Cute white sandals adorned her small feet, which were painted a faint white like her fingernails. Her hair was down, reaching her mid-waist, a single braid on the right side of her face, tied by a small red bow. He noticed that she still wore the orange-white feather earrings, despite the fact that they kind of mismatched, but he found he liked it that way. His voice caught in his throat as he continued to take her in, feeling like a stuttering idiot, except a stuttering idiot actually had _something_ to say.

                "What? Do I look _that_ bad?" Rikku pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. A poking in his side snapped him out of his trance and he smirked, resisting the urge to ruffle her perfect hair.

                "No. Not _that_ bad," he replied hoarsely, surprised by how husky it sounded. Rikku stuck her tongue out at him childishly, earning a chuckle from Gippel. Offering her his arm, he smirked. "Shall we?" Rikku grinned and wrapped a slender arm around him and the two departed, followed by a smirking Leblanc.

                Yuna and Paine watched from their place at the door as the two young Al Bheds and Leblanc walked out of the temple and into the night, a knowing smile on both of their faces.

_Djose__ Temple; Rikku's Room- Rikku, Yuna, and Paine_

                Gah! It was eight already?! I started to panic as Yunie finished with me, a gentle smile on her pretty face.

                "All done!" she exclaimed merrily, backing away.

                "How do I look?" I asked quietly, afraid to look in the mirror.

                "Beautiful!" Yunie replied, giving me a reassuring hug.

                "You look great, Rikku. Stop worrying, I can read you like a book," Paine said from her position by the door, red eyes smiling. I returned the smile and stood up, glancing at myself in the mirror. A knock sounded at the door and Yunie giggled, shoving me forward. Paine moved out of the way and the two hid behind the bed, waiting to watch the scene unfold. I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath, and twisted the knob.

                As I opened the door, I resisted the urge to blush. I'd already done that enough times today! I'll admit that Gippel looked handsome in his black shirt and jeans, face unreadable as he stared at me. I looked over at Leblanc as she winked at me and I shyly looked down, feeling uncomfortable under Gippel's gaze. I decided to break the ice as a thick silence spread around us.

                "What? Do I look _that_ bad?" I pouted, crossing my arms. Gippel's face smirked down at me as Leblanc poked him in the side, as if cueing him.

                "No. Not _that_ bad," he replied. I stuck my tongue at him playfully and smiled as he chuckled lowly. The next thing he did surprised me to no end, but I managed to hide my bemusement. He offered his arm to me and I stared at it for a moment before grinning and happily obliging, wrapping my left arm around his right. He started to walk and I followed beside him as Leblanc silently followed. After we left the temple, she passed by us, leading the way to her surprise restaurant.

                After walking for a while, Gippel decided to talk about something. He poked the feathers on my ear and murmured, "Why do you wear those?"

                "These?" I questioned, playing with the soft feathers on my ears. He nodded, trying to look like he didn't care. I giggled and dropped my hand back down. "Well, I wear these feathers because they hold many memories. They were there when my mom died, and when Yunie and her guardians--including me—went on the pilgrimage to stop Sin, and they were there when I saw Yunie and Tidus kissing—"

                "What, you had a crush on Tidus or something?"

                "Well, yeah," I said, blushing faintly, "Anyway, basically these feathers and I shared the good and bad moments together, and they still continue to. I guess it sounds stupid, but it's nice to hold onto something, you know?" I finished, glancing up at him. He merely nodded and we continued on our trek, a comfortable silence wrapping around us.

                "Ah, here we are!" Leblanc exclaimed, coming to an abrupt halt. Yep, this place was really romantic. Heck, we weren't even inside and I could tell! The restaurant was named Lover's Loot, there were neon hearts lighting the outside, and the tables were in the shape of huge hearts. There was even a photo booth outside colored pink and guess what shape it was? Yep. A heart. This was definitely Leblanc's dream place, considering the tattoo she had on her chest.

                "Wow, Leblanc, you certainly know how to choose the places," Gippel spoke, sounding edgy. Leblanc clapped her hands together and walked inside.

                "Let's get going, loves!" She cheered and walked up to the hostess. "It's under Leblanc Trio," she replied casually, waiting for the hostess to find their names.

                "Ah yes, I see. Right this way, please," the hostess smiled and grabbed three menus, leading us to a large table near a window. "A waiter will be here shortly." And with that, she left.

                I sat next to Gippel on the cushiony long seat, picking up a menu.

                "No, no, no!" Leblanc cried, snatching the menu away from me.

                "Huh? Hey, what?" I asked _so _intelligently.

                "The man must always order for the woman," she admonished, waggling a finger in my face.

                "Ok…Gippel, order me something with chicken!"

                "Um…ok." Leblanc sighed and slapped a palm to her head.

                "No! The man must always know what to order for the lady because they share a tight bond." I leaned over to Gippel.

                "Why'd you choose her to be our wedding adviser?" I whispered, feeling frightened of Leblanc's wrath.

                "I don't know what came over me," he whispered back. I nodded like I understood, then flashed an uneasy smile towards Leblanc. The waiter soon came, introduced himself, took our orders, and whisked away, disappearing behind the kitchen doors.

                "Now," Leblanc started, propping her elbows on the table and clasping her hands together so that her chin could rest on them, "let's pick pet names." If she didn't sound so serious, I would've thought that she was joking, and I would've laughed. Unfortunately, Gippel thought she was joking. He started laughing like there was no tomorrow, and then stopped quickly as Leblanc glared at him.

                "You gotta be kidding me," he exclaimed incredulously.

                "…No."

                "What?! I have to call _him_ by a pet name? What's wrong with 'Gippel'?" I asked pleadingly.

                "Yeah! What's wrong with 'Gippel'?!"

                "Oh, stop your whining. Now pick. Rikku, you first." I gulped as I turned to Gippel, who was glaring at me. Basically, his stare said, "Name me something stupid and you die." But then, I could get back at him for all those times he was mean to me. I smiled and spoke.

                "Gippy-Wippy."

                "What?! That sounds so…!!! WIMPY!" That earned a few stares from the neighboring tables. I raised a brow.

                "Fine. Would you like it to be Gippy-Wimpy?"

                "N-no!"

                "Alright then. Gippel, your turn." Leblanc seemed to really enjoy this. I scowled at Gippel as he grinned evilly at me, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

                "Hmm…RiRi…Oh!" He snapped his fingers together. "Your name, my dear, is Wee-Wee."

                "Wee-Wee?! How'd you get that?!"

                "Well…Rikku, Ri-Ri, and that sounds like Wee-Wee!" He finished cheerily, smirking at me. I huffed. This was so…argh!

                "Wonderful!" Leblanc exclaimed trying to conceal her laughter. The new couple, Gippy-Wippy and Wee-Wee!" She lost it there. Full out gales of laughter escaped from her mouth as she clutched her chest, heaving and clutching the table edges for support as she went down…ok, now she was on the floor. I sighed, exchanging a dreadful glance with Gippel. And so, the dinner went on as Leblanc hiccupped every now and then, smiling into her meal.

                After the meal was finished, Leblanc insisted that we take a picture at the photo booth to remember this _wonderful_ moment. The three of us crowded into the booth, Leblanc in the middle, Gippel on her left, and me to her right. We both had scowls on her faces as she smiled for the camera, but those were quickly replaced with cheesy and fake smiles once she told us that if we didn't smile, we'd have to announce to the restaurant that we were going to get married, using our new pet names.

                The good part about the photo was that we all looked _so_ happy together. The bad part was that when the photo had been printed, our names were beside our faces, and guess what names Gippel and I had? Yep.

                 Thankfully, when we got back to the temple, Leblanc didn't make us kiss like I had thought earlier. "It's too early for that!" she had said.

                I escaped to my room, slamming the door to find Yunie and Paine staring curiously at me.

                "Leblanc made us choose pet names for each other," I ground out, feeling embarrassed already.

                "Dare I ask what they are?" Yunie asked, smiling. I sighed, handing over the picture taken at the photo booth.

                "Gippy-Wippy and Wee-Wee," Yunie muttered aloud for all to hear. It had pretty much the same effect on Yunie and Paine as it had on Leblanc. Both of them crumbled to the floor in laughing heaps, tears escaping their eyes.

                "Ooh! It's not funny! You are supposed to be supportive!" I exclaimed, turning even redder.

                "Oh, I'm totally supportive," Yunie gasped for air.

                "Shaddap."

A/N-Aren't you guys so proud of me?! This is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far! I decided that you guys deserved an extra long chapter for giving me over a 100 reviews, cause that made me happy, and I want my readers to be happy! wink Well, doesn't it suck that Spring Break is almost over? I don't wanna go back to school! pouts Ah well! Don't forget to review! And thanks to knivesgirl346. Your reviews really inspire me and I loved your moogle so much that I thought of the moogle alarm clock thingy. Hee-hee! Until next chapter, people!

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

"Gippel, fa haat Yccaspmo Beala Z yht S." : Gippel, we need Assembly Piece Z and S.

"Ug!" : Ok!

"Uhla fa ryja druca dfu Yccaspmo bealac dryd Ouccha ycgat vun, ed cruimt pa vehecrat. Rufajan, drana yna cusa bnalyideuhc, caaehk yc dra sylrehy rych'd paah icat oad."  : Once we have those two Assembly pieces that Ouccha asked for, it should be finished. However, there are some precautions, seeing as the machina hasn't been used yet.


	11. Accident

A/N-WEE!! YAY! crazy voice Lotsa reviews! I'm so happy you guys like this story! I hate my life SOOOOO much right now, though. My older sister is such a pain to have around. I mean, she's the type of sister who's only nice to you when she wants something. It makes me really mad, but reading you guys' reviews cheers me up, so please keep your authoress happy so she doesn't write crappy chappies! For those of you who want me to speed up the romance, hold on! Both Rikku and Gippel are stubborn people, so you'll have to wait, but in every chapter, there is a hint at romance! Well, I don't have much to say (good thing for you guys, huh?) So let's get on with the story!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Eleven: Accident

Believe it or not, even after the embarrassing, silly, and fun-in-a-twisted-way date, I remembered that Gippel had to wear a nicotine patch starting today. I hopped out of my bed with a mission in mind. I shrugged out of my flannel pajamas and raced to my closet, grabbing my default Thief dressphere. Quickly, I threw the sphere into the air as it engulfed me in a welcoming light, removing me of my nightwear and piecing together my dusty green miniskirt with the yellow pockets, the orange and yellow bikini top, blue and white boots, white arm ribbons, red fingerless gloves, multicolored scarf, blue bandanna, and colorful beads.

I moved around, getting the feel of my outfit. The frayed ends of my scarf almost touched the ground and as I moved out of the room, I nearly tripped over them. It was a warm day today. The sun's rays filtered through the temple's windows, warming my body and tickling my bare tummy. I greeted a few up-and-working Al Bhed people who cheerily replied to my greeting. I felt in a great mood today, but then, I was usually never down.

My swirled eyes scanned the perimeter and I spotted Gippel's room. Skipping over to his door, I opened the door a crack and peered inside to find that the Machine Faction leader had already gotten up and disappeared.

"Ooh…where could he be?" I muttered, half-heartedly sounding annoyed. The sound of footsteps resonated behind me and I turned around to greet whoever it was. "Oh! Hi, Uppahc!" I smiled warmly at the handsome man, waving energetically. He chuckled, his voice low and throaty.

"Good morning, miss! I happened to be walking by and you look like you needed to find someone, miss! Maybe I could help, yes?" I nearly rolled my eyes at his politeness, but waved my hands instead and replied.

"Call me Rikku. Well anyways, have you seen Gip—"I stopped in the middle as Leblanc passed by, a warning look on her face, "—er…Gippy-Wippy this morning?" I muttered quickly. She smiled pleasantly and winked, continuing her way down the hall.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rikku, but I could not hear that correctly," Uppahc replied, looking confused. I looked around quickly, darting my swirled eyes around the halls and when I saw no sign on that evil, conniving woman, I whispered.

"Have you seen Gippel?"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so, Miss Rikku? Gippel? Well, he's working on the supermachina up those stairs in the main hall!" Uppahc spoke loudly and chuckled heartily. I nearly slapped my palm to my forehead. Just as I had suspected, like a flash, Leblanc came zooming back to us.

"Did I hear the word…Gippel?" she asked suspiciously, crossing her slender arms and tapping her left foot impatiently.

"Why yes, miss! We were just talking about where Gippel was. Why?" Uppahc answered for me, unnoticing Leblanc's evil eye on me.

"That's none of your business, love. Rikku, come with me," Leblanc replied curtly, grabbing my right arm with her leather glove. I was dragged off to the outside of the temple where she continued to drag me over to the far left side and sat down on one of the rocks jutting out. Once she let go of my arm, I rubbed it, wincing.

"Geez, you have a strong grip."

                "Rikku, Rikku, Rikku…"

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I whined as the morning breeze flew by.

"You didn't call him…you-know-what."

"Oh come on, Leblanc! You don't expect me to call him by his pet name every single time! I mean, I'm sure that you don't do that with Nooj!"

"That's beside the point. Noojie-Woojie and I have been in this relationship for a longer time than you and lover boy, _and_ we're married." I huffed. Why did it feel like my life was being controlled? Oh well, at least it's nothing that drastic…I guess I could just humor Leblanc…

"Oh…fine," I muttered, sounding defeated. She grinned happily at me and stood up, patting me affectionately on the shoulder.

"Good! I need to go visit Noojie-Woojie at Mushroom Rock Road so I'll see you tonight for the second dinner date!" And before I could protest, she had zipped away and out of sight, walking over the stone bridge. I sighed. What did she have in store for us tonight? I trudged back inside the temple doors and looked at the stairs that led to the room that contained the supermachina. That's right! The nicotine patch!

I rummaged in my skirt's pockets until I fumbled out a small patch that I had tucked away. Feeling happy that I was going to do a good deed, I skipped up the stairs where an Al Bhed soldier glanced at me before smiling and letting me pass.

I strolled down the halls and turned to my left where a small set of stairs resided. Taking them two at a time, I entered the spacious room that contained the supermachina Yunie, Paine, and I had defeated all those months ago. Gippel immediately sensed someone else's presence in the room and he turned around, smiling smugly as he waved.

"You like? We're making this baby even better!"

"What purpose does it have? I mean, are you going to try to see if we can defeat it this time or something?" I chirped, skipping over to him and placing my hands on my hips. He rolled his eye, ruffling his spiky locks.

"Yeah right. We just used you guys to see what weaknesses our supermachina had, and then we fixed it. So there's no way that you can win." I frowned as he laughed and turned away, crossing his arms and commanding his fellow Al Bheds.

"Ooh! I bet a million gazillion gil that we can beat your stupid "super" machina!" I stood on my tiptoes so that I was near his level, glaring at him hard. He waved a fingerless gloved hand at me nonchalantly.

"Fine, fine, whatever."

"Hmph! You big meanie!" I pouted and crossed my arms as well, watching the supermachina in process. He chuckled slightly, his voice deep and throaty. After a while, I decided to speak. "So…when's it gonna be ready?"

"Just a few more minutes, I suppose. We just need to add in the Assembly Piece Z."

"Oh…" I rocked back and forth with the heels of my boots, waiting impatiently for it to be finished. "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Quickly, I fumbled around in my pockets. "Now where did I put it?" I felt something in my hand and looked at it, bewildered, before I remembered that I had placed the nicotine patch in my palm. Feeling very stupid, I handed the object over to Gippel who raised a fair brow.

"What…is it?"

"Your nicotine patch that I promised you! Now you can stop smoking and breathe better and live longer!" I spoke quickly, gasping for air.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh no! I'm not taking THAT for an answer!" Without any warning, I grabbed his right arm and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, attempting to smack the patch onto his arm.

"No! Don't you do that!" He growled and tried to drag his arm away, pulling me in the process.

                 "No! It's good for you!" I squealed as he continued to drag me along with him. My free hand hung in the air as I tried desperately to place the patch onto his bare arm.

"Fydlr uid, oui kioc!" Too late. As Gippel gave one last hard pull, I collided with his hard chest, and sent the two of us flying straight into the supermachina. I cried out as Gippel smacked hard against he machinery, his arms instinctively wrapping around me. He cried out in pain, and slowly, the supermachina started to roll away as its wheels turned. It smashed through the walls, tumbling down the stairway. Cries of surprise echoed up to us as a huge crash sounded, and my swirled eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no!" I screamed, bolting from my position in Gippel's limp arms. I had to help! People were in danger! I quickly looked over at Gippel to see that he was rubbing his shoulder blades, wincing. "Lusa uh, Gippel!" Without turning back, I jumped down the stairs and gasped in horror when I saw the supermachina colliding with precious statues. Al Bheds were futilely attempting to stop the supermachina, jumping out of the way as it continued to roll around. It was much too heavy to be stopped by just one person! What should I do, oh what should I do?!

My dresspheres were all in my room, and I didn't have the time to go get them. Many people were already seriously injured from colliding with the supermachina. Without a moment's hesitation, I jumped in front of the supermachina and pounced on top of it.

"There must be a way to dislodge its Assembly Pieces!" Quickly, I tore out the mechanical bits, wincing as the sparks singed my skin. The supermachina rolled around in circles, continuing to gain momentum. I hung tightly to it and squeezed my eyes shut, fearing that I would fly off if I let go. What made it worse was the oil and grease that coated it to keep the metal from rusting.

"Miss!" That voice…it sounded so familiar…I looked up, opening my previously shut eyes. Uppahc? I was surprised to see that he was wielding a blitzball. Only Wakka used a blitzball as a weapon. It surprised me to see that he was wielding a weapon at all! He had a determined look on his handsome face, blitzball poised to strike, its blue and white stripes glaring back at me. After muttering something, Uppahc thrust the ball at the supermachina, sending it toppling over. I jumped into the air and did a flip, landing safely on the ground. "Miss! Are you alright?" Uppahc rushed over to my side, concern in his deep blue eyes.

"Rikku! Watch out!" I screamed as someone roughly shoved me to the left. I gasped. Paine! When Uppahc had thrown his blitzball at the supermachina and knocked it to the side, it had started to spasm uncontrollably and had unintentionally dislodged a rather large part in my direction. Paine had taken the blow, and now the piece of metal had lodged itself into her abdomen, blood dripping to the floor profusely.

"Oh--!!! PAINE!" I screamed as the older woman collapsed onto the ground, her ruby red eyes fluttering closed. "PAINE!!!" I screamed again, horror seeping wildly into my veins. Gippel staggered down the stairs then, still rubbing his wounded back.

"What…happened?" He whispered hoarsely, his jade green eye widening at the sight before him. Tears dripped down the sides of my face as I looked back at the unconscious Paine who was being lifted and moved to her room by some Al Bhed men. Yunie entered through the temple doors then with Tidus holding her hand.

"Oh my! What…what happened?" She gasped and a pale hand fluttered to her mouth in shock as she saw Paine's limp form. "Rikku…Paine! Is she…? What…? Oh my--!" She stuttered and her face grew paler as Tidus supported her when she fainted. Not soon after, I felt my control slipping as I sobbed and shook wildly, feeling frightened to death. Warm arms embraced me consolingly and my tears seeped into his chest as he whispered comforting words to me. I fainted soon after, the blackness enveloping me.

A/N-BWAHAHA…I'll leave it at that! Oh no! Poor Paine! What's gonna happen? Review and find out my friends! Oh, FireRaven2, sorry! I completely forgot about your request. I had it glued to my brain to translate the words for you, but I kept forgetting. Well, I'm not sure if you still need the letters, but here they are (English-Al Bhed):

Q-X  
T-D  
W-F  
X-Q  
Z-W

I hope that helped! Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! My mom thinks I spend too much time on the computer, so she limited my privileges to homework only, and 30 minutes of free time if she feels like it. TOTALLY UNFAIR. ARGH! I'm sorry you guys, but it might take longer to update because of this. I hope ya'll will understand. Ok, just wanted to tell ya'll that I'm currently obsessed with Kingdom Hearts and Xenosaga, so I will be stopping this fic for a while. HA! Did I scare you?! Lol, I'm just kidding. Dunno why I did that…Oo; But it's partly true, because I really am obsessed with KH and XS right now, because in FFX-2, I'm doing the Cloister Trial with 100 levels, and it's not exactly a joy ride. I can't wait until KH2 comes out! I think it'll be coming out next year, and I'm so sad that it takes a year to translate the game to English! sad pathetic sob And Sora looks so HOT. I WUV SORA.

Translations:

"Fydlr uid, oui kioc!" : Watch out, you guys!

"Lusa uh, Gippel!" : Come on, Gippel!


	12. Runaway

A/N-My computer is SOOOO messed up! Well, anyways, just took a major grade test for algebra and I got a 100! Woot! Go me! Hee-hee! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, you guys! It makes me feel so much better! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Twelve: Runaway

Later that day, Leblanc returned from her visit with Nooj. Her magenta eyes widened at the sight before her as she entered Djose Temple.

"What…what happened here?" she voiced aloud, turning around in circles swiftly. She eyed the broken statues and their crumbled bits on the ground, the cracked staircase, a huge mass of blood on the ground to her left, and the absence of a certain Machine Faction Leader.

A young Al Bhed man with goggles strapped to the top of his head walked up to her. "Dra cibansylrehy mucd luhdnum—"

"I don't understand Al Bhed," Leblanc spoke quickly, her eyes darting around.

"Fryd yna oui cyoehk? E tuh'd ihtancdyht," the Al Bhed spoke and shook his head, confused. Leblanc sighed and scratched the back of her neck, her soft blond locks lightly grazing her purple gloved hand.

"Umm…I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Noojie-Woojie did try to teach me….Let's see…Fryd'c ib, pedlr?" She tried, hoping she had said the right thing. The Al Bhed looked extremely offended, but just turned around and stomped away, muttering something in Al Bhed. "Guess that wasn't right…"

Looking around once more, the woman clad in pink decided to try going to Rikku's room, hoping the girl was in there. She stopped in front of the door and knocked lightly. "Are you in there, love?" No reply. Slowly, Leblanc turned the knob and peeked inside. She gasped and rushed inside, her right hand covering her open mouth.

Rikku was lying on the bed, the covers drawn up to her chin. Her tanned arms were devoid of their usual pale yellow ribbons, and tiny burn marks marred her flesh. It was obvious that medicine had been rubbed onto her arms to heal the wounds quicker. Tearstains were evident on her features, and her blonde hair was loosely draped over the pillow, drenched with sweat. A bowl filled with cool water sat off to the side where a cloth rested beside it.

"What…what happened?" Leblanc questioned again, at a loss of words.

"So, you're back." Leblanc turned around and faced Gippel, who had a blank look on his usually smirking face. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his broad chest, head tilted down, his left leg crossed over his right.

"Gippel…what did I miss?" The Machine Faction Leader pushed himself off of the frame and slowly entered the room, sitting down on the chair next to Rikku's bed.

"There was an accident. Rikku was trying to put a nicotine patch on my arm and we collided with the supermachina. It rolled down the stairs and crashed into people and statues. Rikku tried to stop it while I was recovering and when it toppled over…this metal assembly piece dislodged itself and pierced Paine. Then Rikku collapsed and Uppahc caught her." He finished, closing his eye and slightly wincing. Leblanc gasped again and noted that Gippel's gloves had clenched when he mentioned Uppahc's name. She looked down at Rikku.

"This all happened while I was gone…?" Gippel nodded his head and glanced at the Al Bhed girl. He brought out a gloved hand and gently stroked her face, brushing away a strand of blonde hair.

"Hand me the water bowl." Complying with his request, Leblanc grabbed the bowl by the bed and dabbed the cloth into the water, handing both objects to Gippel. "Thanks." He sighed and gently erased the tearstains. After he was done, he handed the water bowl back to Leblanc and she placed it back on the table.

"So…where's Paine? And Yuna?"

"Paine was taken by a hover to Luca to be taken care of. We heard news that the metal punctured her diaphragm, so they don't know if they can remove it without her losing her ability to breathe. They said there's only a 13% chance that she'll survive," he whispered, looking down.

"And Yuna…?" Leblanc asked, her normally steady voice wavering.

"She fainted. Tidus is looking after her in her room."

"Oh…"

"What do you mean 'oh'?!" Gippel suddenly stood up and started to pace around the room as a bewildered Leblanc just stared at him. "It's all my fault that this happened! If I had just let Rikku put that damn nicotine patch on my fucking arm, none of this would've happened!" He screamed in anguish and punched the wall, breathing heavily. "It's my fault…" Leblanc stood up as well and placed a consolingly hand on his shoulder as his breathing became ragged.

"No…it's no one's fault. Calm down, Gippel. Please." She awkwardly patted him on the back and rubbed his shoulders, not knowing what else to do.

"No…it's my fault. If it weren't for me, Paine would be ok, my Al Bhed people wouldn't be seriously injured, and Rikku…Rikku would be pestering me and smiling…" He walked back to the chair and slumped down, bringing his face down into his hands.

Leblanc didn't know what to do. Usually, Gippel was the calm and reserved one, never breaking under stress or pressure. "…Don't worry, Gippel. Everything will be fine…" She whispered, standing next to him.

"No…it won't be. When Rikku wakes up, she'll never forgive me. It's all my fault. I…I gotta get outta here." He stood up suddenly, nearly knocking Leblanc out of the way. Before she could do and say anything, the Al Bhed man had rushed out of the room.

_Djose__ Temple; Rikku's Room-Rikku, Leblanc, and Uppahc_

Voices. So many voices. I groaned, lifting a hand to my eyes as I slowly opened them. The voices stopped and suddenly two familiar faces were in front of me, relief in their eyes.

"Rikku! Rikku, can you hear me? Are you ok? Talk to me, love!" Definitely Leblanc. I looked at the other person's face, squinting my eyes to correct my hazy vision.

"Miss Rikku! Are you alright?" Uppahc clamped his strong hands on my shoulders to steady me as I tried to sit up.

"What's going on? What happened?" I whispered as their faces became clear to me. I winced as I felt a stinging in my arms. I looked down and noticed the red scratches, eyeing them oddly. "Where'd I get those?"

"You mean you don't remember, miss?" Realization dawned on me and I fell back against the pillow, bringing a hand to my mouth.

"Oh…Paine…" I whispered, feeling a lump forming in my throat, "Where is she?"

"In Luca." Leblanc answered quickly, looking down.

"And Gippel?" I asked quietly, feeling afraid.

"We don't know, miss. He ran off somewhere yesterday night. No one's heard or seen from him." My eyes widened and I sat up straight, groaning as the room spun around me.

"Why'd he run off?"

"…He didn't want you to be angry with him. He kept on saying it was his fault, love…"

"But it's not! C'mon, we have to find him! He could be hurt out there!" I tried to swing my legs over the side but Uppahc pushed me back down.

"I don't think you should get up yet, miss! You should rest for a few more hours, yes?"

"NO! WE HAVE TO FIND GIPPEL!" I was surprised by my own urgency, but I stared determinedly at Uppahc, and then Leblanc. I gripped the edges of the comforter as I awaited their response.

"Rikku, love…I think it would be wise to heed Uppahc's advice." I growled and crossed my arms over my chest, turning away.

"Fine…" I muttered. A plan started to form in my mind as the two nodded and left me to myself. As soon as the lights were all off inside Djose Temple, I would leave to find Gippel. I had an idea where that man could be.

A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Monstrous stuff to do! (Not really) Well, I finished Xenosaga! Great ending! I can't wait for the second episode! Well, I don't have anything else to say so review! Thanks!

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

"Dra cibansylrehy mucd luhdnum—" : The supermachina lost control—"

"Fryd yna oui cyoehk? E tuh'd ihtancdyht." : What are you saying? I don't understand.

"Fryd'c ib, pedlr?" : What's up, bitch?


	13. Treasured Memories

A/N-Sorry about your exams, knivesgirl346! Let's see how I can encourage you to do great on your exams! How about this chapter is dedicated to you, and if you ace your exams or get a high B, I'll update a chapter sooner than usual! Deal? ^_^ Also to the rest of my wonderful reviewers: Thank you for being so supportive and enthusiastic about this story. It really keeps me hooked so I won't stray away from it and start another story, as that's what I tend to do when I don't want to work on anything. Hee-hee! Also, as soon as this story is finished, I will be writing another RikkuxGippel fic called Caprice so I hope you guys will check that out soon. If you guys want to know the summary for that story, scroll down to the bottom, k? Let's get started! *rubs hands together and cackles gleefully* PS-I think you mushy lovers will like this chapter…*wink wink*

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Thirteen: Treasured Memories

                Perfect. I smiled evilly as the lights dimmed in the temple. Footsteps echoed down the hallways and I realized that Leblanc was checking up on me. Quickly, I dove under the covers of my bed and pulled them all the way up, covering my Black Mage outfit. I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to make a relaxed face, but I'm pretty sure I ended up looking either sexually pleasured or really constipated. A knock interrupted me from my thoughts and Leblanc poked her blonde head in. She walked over to my side and felt my forehead, sighing. 

                "I know you're going to try to get out Rikku." My eyes opened wide and I sat up straight, staring at her, bewildered.

                "What? How?!"

                "You're still wearing your Black Mage hat." I looked up and sure enough, the dark hat was staring back down at me, as if snickering at my stupidity. I cursed the stupid thing and focused my gaze back on Leblanc, who was smiling slightly at me. "I'm sorry, Rikku, but you need to rest. We'll all go look for Gippel tomorrow."

                "No! We can't do that, Leblanc! What if Gippel is dying right now as we speak?! Then it'd be my fault for listening to you." I could feel a lump forming in my throat and I was slightly surprised by the emotion in my voice. Leblanc grabbed my right hand and patted it consolingly like a mother would do to her daughter.

                "Don't worry so much about it, love. Everything will be all right. Now rest, ok?" Inside, I was mentally screaming at her. How could she say that? Nothing would be alright if Gippel wasn't…here with me. I had to find him. NOW.

                "Oh yes, almost forgot. Just in case you do try to break out, I'm locking you in. Sorry, love. Cid's orders." I cursed my dad. Only one thing left to do. Drastic times called for drastic measures. As Leblanc stood up and turned her back to me, ready to leave and with key in hand, I sprang up from the bed and pounced on her.

                She didn't have time to react as I twisted the key out of her hand and slid out into the hallway. She cried out in surprise as I slammed the door shut, winking at her before shoving the key into the hole, twisting it. I gave the knob a firm twist to make sure it was locked and whispered quietly so no one would hear.

                "Sorry, Leblanc! Looks like you're the one locked in, now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" I laughed insanely like a villain, making a mental note to practice it more. 

                "Rikku, let me out this instant! I demand that you let me out! I'll scream!" My eyes widened at her threat. Shoot, I hadn't thought about that! 

                "Umm…the doors are soundproof so HA!" I yelled triumphantly, covering my mouth as my loud voice echoed throughout the halls.

                "Then how come I can hear you?" came her sarcastic reply. "Hello? Hello?!" As she had pondered that, I made a mad dash towards the front doors, racing out into the night. I could hear her screaming bloody murder from the end of the bridge, and I laughed. As soon as her screams had died down, I looked around me. It was pitch black, and the only light illuminating the path down Mushroom Rock Road was the full moon. Stars twinkled brightly in the sky, some giving off faint hues of red and blue. I sighed, placing my hands behind my head. It brought me back to a memory long ago, back when Gippel and I were dating…

FLASHBACK…

                _Twelve year old Rikku giggled as Gippel took her hand, smiling. The two escaped from the party, miraculously without Cid's eyes on them. _

_                "Where are you taking me?" Rikku whispered, tripping over a stick in the path. Gippel smirked down at her, his black eye patch hidden in the darkness. He placed his right index finger to his smooth lips._

_                "Shh…nuh uh, it's a secret." Rikku laughed and picked up her pace. They pushed past tree branches and after a few footfalls, losing each other's grasp for a while, and teasing, the couple arrived at a clearing. Rikku gasped and placed a small hand to her mouth, in awe. _

_                "You like it? It's my secret place," Gippel whispered, slumping down onto the lush green grass, both hands behind him to keep his balance. Trees surrounded the clearing, hiding it from view. Pyreflies floated around the place, their faint glow illuminating the beautiful scenery. A small pond was in the middle, clear and untouched. Water lilies floated upon the surface, and silver fish darted in and out of the shadows. "It's best at night." _

_                "Gippel, it's wonderful! How'd you find a place like this?" Rikku asked, plopping down next to her now boyfriend. _

_                "I like to explore, you know? I found this place when I was bored, and I wanted some time to myself. To think about everything and nothing. Just to be, you know?" The young boy smiled a genuine smile at her, causing her face to flush. He looked out at the pond, sighing softly. "It's just too bad that things like this are never truly appreciated until they're taken away."_

_                "Things like what?" Rikku piped up, standing up and walking over to the water's edge._

_                "Feeling happy for no reason, looking up into the blue sky, seeing birds flying free…sharing a secret place with someone special…" He trailed off quietly, blushing and looking down. _

_                "Wow, didn't now you were so poetic!" Rikku teased, smiling. "But you know, I'm happy that you decided to share this place with me. It can be our special place!" She faced away from him and stepped into the water, sighing with pleasure as the cold liquid relieved her aching feet. Gippel smiled at the cheery and free-spirited girl and nodded._

_                "Yeah…our special place." _

_                A shooting star flashed across the starry night sky and Rikku gasped, jumping up and down. "Did you see that?! Wow, a shooting star!" She pointed to the fleeting flash of light, glancing at Gippel and smiling when she saw him looking up also and smiling faintly. "It's so beautiful…Thanks…for everything, Gippel." She turned away and stared up into the sky once more, a zephyr lifting her long blonde hair up and soothing her. _

_                "Yeah…beautiful," Gippel whispered, staring at the happy Al Bhed girl. _

END FLASHBACK

                I smiled faintly and headed to my right. Yep, I knew exactly where that man was. After a while, I turned left and tumbled through the trees, wincing as the sharp branches grazed my skin. I encountered a few fiends, but easily disposed of them with my powerful magic attacks. A clearing soon came into view and I cautiously entered. 

                The place was just as beautiful as I remembered it. I stumbled in, catching my footing before I fell to the ground. I cursed myself for being such a klutz and waltzed up to the pond, smiling. The pyreflies seemed to be greeting me like an old friend and I slowly stepped into the water, squealing as it sent shivers up my spine. It was strange how I could feel totally content right now when so much was going wrong. 

                If I listened close enough, I could hear faint childish laughter from the girl I used to be, laughing with Gippel. I smiled and sighed. Those were wonderful memories…treasured ones. I stepped out from the water, captivated by the silver fish. 

                "So, you found me." I froze and slowly turned around, half-surprised to find that it was Gippel. He was lying down a few feet away from me, spread eagle on the grass and staring up at the night sky. "How'd you know where to go?" I smiled gently and walked over to him, lying down by his side.

                "I just remembered about our special place." I turned to face him and shared a grin with him.

                "So you remembered, huh? That's nice…" I placed my hands behind my head and removed my hat, tossing it aside. 

                "I could never forget this place, Gippel," I whispered, my smile fading slightly. He noticed my slight change of face and propped himself up on his elbows, staring at me.

                "What's wrong?" A heated blush rose to my face and I forced it down, shaking head.

                "Why'd you take off?" He tensed and lay down again, exhaling deeply.

                "It's my fault that all this happened. I'm sorry, Rikku." 

                "No! No, it's not, Gippel! If anything, it was my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to wear that patch. But you don't see me blaming myself, so neither should you," I insisted, glaring steadily at him as his eyes glazed over. "C'mon, Gippel. You know I'm not mad at you. Come back to Djose?" He looked over at me then, and I stood up and held my left hand out to him, smiling. "Come with me." 

                He looked at my hand, then smiled and accepted the offering, hoisting himself up. "Thanks, Rikku…for everything." My face flushed again and I shook my head vigorously, grinning up at him.

                "No problem, Gippel!" As I bent down to pick up my hat, something flashed across the sky and I quickly turned around, gasping. "No way! A shooting star!!!" I jumped up and down, giddy with excitement. Gippel flashed me a genuine smile and I blushed for the umpteenth time, turning away.

                "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He whispered, standing behind me and placing his gloved hands on my shoulders.

                "Yeah, it does. It's so beautiful, isn't it?" I whispered, afraid to ruin the moment. I didn't notice him staring at me as he whispered,

                "Yeah…beautiful."

A/N-HA! So what'd you think of that? I hope it was romantic enough for you guys! I had lots of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it also! Luckily for ya'll, I don't have anything in Al Bhed to translate because I didn't want you to keep scrolling down and ruin the fluffiness. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this and remember, knivesgirl346, this one was for you!

Moshi Moshi Mai

_(Summary)_** Caprice:**: _Gippel's__ POV At the party celebrating the defeat of Vegnagun, Rikku avoids dancing with a creepy Al Bhed guy by latching onto the nearest person, calling them her boyfriend, who just so happens to be Gippel…*Rippel*_

Kind of…ok, REALLY lame summary, but I think you guys get what's gonna happen. How does that sound, though? Do you think you'll want to read it? Do tell! ^_^


	14. Something in Your Eyes

A/N-Oh wow! I didn't expect so many reviews! Thanks a lot, you guys! I'm really happy about how this story is flowing, and I'm so glad you guys like it! I didn't expect it to be this great! The school year has finally ended and now I can start writing this fic again! I think I'll finish this story either before or during June. Aren't you excited? This story is coming to an end soon! In this chapter, some more romance sparks! gasp And something weird is going on with Uppahc! double gasp Tee-hee! Oh, and I'll try to insert some PainexBaralai romance, ok? Ok, let's get the story on the road!!!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Fourteen: Something in Your Eyes

                As we headed down the path back to Djose Temple, Gippel's gloved hand found its way onto mine and before I knew it, we were holding hands. I blushed fiercely and pretended not to notice, focusing on the temple ahead. As we approached the front doors, Leblanc fell through, catching her balance before she hit the floor. She immediately noticed us and locked eyes with me, looking relieved and still a little angered.

                "There you are! Oh, you've found Gippel…" she trailed off, eyeing him. "You know, you shouldn't have run off like that." Before Gippel could reply, I cut in.

                "How'd you get out of the room?" I asked curiously, noticing the perspiration on Leblanc's fair brows, her ragged breathing, and disheveled appearance. She smoothed back her now messy locks and adjusted her hair sticks before smirking evilly at me.

                "Let's just that the doors around here don't come cheap." I gasped and tried to give Leblanc my evil eye, but obviously it had no effect on her as she continued to sneer. "Well, let's get inside then. You guys need to rest for tomorrow morning."

                "…What's happening tomorrow morning?" Gippel asked suspiciously, still holding onto my hand.

                "Oh? I didn't tell you?" Leblanc tried to feign innocence, "Since we couldn't schedule the date last time, I've decided to take you guys somewhere more romantic than your first date tomorrow morning…"

                "_More _romantic? I didn't know there was anything more romantic than that place," I muttered. Leblanc raised an eyebrow and her gaze lowered to our intertwined hands.

                "Oh…I don't think you guys mind that much, anyway," she said in a singsong voice, smiling as we both blushed. "Now, get to bed!" She all but shoved us both inside the temple and we went our separate ways, reluctantly releasing our grip on each other. 

                I plopped down onto my bed and sighed. I could feel our relationship had grown stronger since that talk we had at our special place. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

_Next Morning/Djose Temple-Rikku, Gippel, and Leblanc_

                "GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!!!" I screamed as I bolted upright in my bed, my eyes squinted shut in an expression of torture as the lights were flipped on. My hair messily fell around me and I wrinkled my nose as stray hairs tickled my nose, giving off static-y feel. "Rikku, love, what are you still doing in bed?!" She strutted over to my side and started to drag me out of the bed and out the door, where Gippel had a scowl on his face. His hair was messy as well, his one eye almost closed, and his usually arrogant posture stripped down to bent-over-and-trying-to-remain-awake.

                "Wha…What time is it?" I asked incredulously as I looked at the window in my room. It was pitch black outside. Leblanc did her little 'tsk, tsk' thing, seeming frustrated.

                "It's three in the morning! Now hurry up, shower, and get dressed! We're going somewhere about an hour away!" Gippel and I both stared at her like she'd gone insane.

                "THREE IN THE MORNING?!?" we yelled simultaneously, glaring at the older woman as she looked bewildered.

                "W-well, yes, loves! We're all going to watch the sunrise, so I had to wake you up this early!" she chirped, winking. Before either of us could tackle her, she bolted away, yelling over her shoulder, "I'll be waiting by the front doors! And don't you dare try to go back to bed!" I groaned and stumbled back into my room, grabbing whatever was in reach in the closet. I mean, who cared what I wore at this time in the morning, right? I pushed past Gippel, who was leaning against the wall and snoring lightly. Growling, I tiptoed over to him and smacked him over the head. If I'm not getting any sleep, neither is he!

                He winced and brought a hand to the back of his head, glaring at me. I sniffed and turned away, waltzing into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom, hair dry, no bags under my eyes, but half-asleep.

                "What the hell are you wearing?" Gippel spoke from his position against the wall. I looked down to see exactly what I had uncaringly chosen: A ruffled white miniskirt with knee-high black stockings, neon pink platform shoes, and a lacy dark green tank top with a fur jacket over the top. Needless to say, I mismatched. I shrugged half-heartedly and walked in the direction of the temple doors.

                "Rikku, love, you're so…colorful…" Leblanc stared me up and down, smiling.

                "Eh…new look?"

                "…Right. Kids these days," the older woman mumbled, adjusting her hold on…a picnic basket? "That's right, love! We're going on a picnic date!" Leblanc spoke smoothly, as if reading my mind.

                "Ugh…right," I replied, crossing my arms. A few minutes passed and I started getting restless. I checked the flowery watch I had attached to my wrist and looked around. No sign of Gippel. "I'm going to look around to see if I forgot anything for this trip, ok?" Before the blonde could reply, I walked away. I was walking down the dim hallway when someone suddenly snatched me, covering my mouth before I could scream.

_Djose__ Temple-Gippel, Rikku, and Leblanc_

                "Ngghhh…" Gippel spoke intelligently as he stumbled out of the bathroom, dressed in a dark red sweater and slacks. His boots strummed against the floor as he headed toward the temple doors where only Leblanc was waiting. "Hey, where's Cid's little girl…er, I mean, Wee-Wee?"

                "She went to her room to check for stuff. She's been gone for an awfully long time…it's already 3:45am! We're behind schedule!" Leblanc sighed, adjusting her grip on the basket. 

                "I'll go look for her," Gippel piped up, beginning to walk away.

                "Oh no you don't! If she comes back here while you're gone looking for her, it'll take another few minutes and we don't have much more to waste!" Leblanc cried impatiently, roughly grabbing the Machine Faction Leader's shoulder and pulling him back.

                "Ok, ok! Geez…for an old lady you sure have a strong grip," the Al Bhed muttered, ignoring the glare sent his way. Time seemed to slowly slip away for a moment longer because the steady drum of platform shoes could be heard. Rikku emerged from the shadows, looking disturbed and curiously confused. She dazedly walked over to the two other people in front of the doors, a glazed look crossing her swirled eyes. Concerned, Gippel waved his hand in front of her face.

                "Yo."

                "Hn…?"

                "Ok, she's definitely out of it," Gippel spoke obviously, eyeing her.

                "What? Hey, I'm not out of it!" the younger Al Bhed chirped, her eyes sharpening.

                "Welcome back."

                "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
                "Welcome back. Duh."

                "Why you--!"

                "Children, please!" Leblanc cried, hushing them both, "We're already late as it is! Now let's get a move on!" Sighing in frustration, the magenta-eyed women pushed through the double doors and the other two warily followed suit.

_Hover Ride to Meadow/Cliff-Rikku and Gippel_

                As we climbed into the hover, my mind started to wander again. Man, Gippel could be such a jerk! One moment he's all romantic-ish, the next, he's making fun of me again. But I would find it kind of weird if he started to be more gentlemanly to me. Well, whatever, it was the least of my worries. As the engine started to come to life, I zoned out and recapped what had just happened minutes ago.

_                "Nggh!!!" My scream became strangled and I started to violently jerk, trying to loosen my captor's grip. This only made the person's grip tighten, and soon all the energy was drained from me. Amazingly enough, as soon as I started to give up, I felt the person's grip loosen. Slowly, I was turned around and all the color drained from my face as I saw clear blue. "Uppahc?!"_

_                "Shh…Miss Rikku, please calm down." I slowly backed away from him, casting a wary eye. _

_                "Wh-what is it? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Uppahc crossed his strong arms. His pose strongly resembled someone I knew. It was so frighteningly close to…someone I liked to call 'Tubby'. _

_                "I noticed how your eyes widened when you saw me using that blitzball on that machina a few days ago. I have something important I want to tell you. I can't keep it in much longer. I want someone to know my secret." _

_                "Your…secret? What is it?" Curiosity sparked, I leaned in close to him, almost eagerly awaiting his reply. _

_                "I…I can't tell you now. Someone might hear. Meet me outside of __Djose__Temple__ at __midnight__ sharp tonight. I'll be waiting. Until then, Miss Rikku." He slunk back into the shadows, and I was alone once more. _

                Needless to say, him jumping out at me like that was just plain freaky. But…why did he want to tell me a secret? _Me_, of all people? My mind began to think up of possible reasons, but none of them seemed logical enough. I sighed.

                "Oh well, I'll just find out tonight."

                "Find what out tonight?" WHOOPS. Did I just say that out loud? I turned to my right to see Gippel looking at me confused. "Talking to yourself, Wee-Wee, dear?"

                "…It's nothing, GIPPY-WIMPY."

                "H-hey! I thought we decided it would be Gippy-Wippy!" I shrugged nonchalantly and turned my head away, deciding to take a look at the scenery. I didn't notice the concerned stare he was giving me…

_Meadow/Cliff-Gippel, Rikku (Leblanc)_

                "Ah! Here we are! And it's five in the morning sharp!" Leblanc cheered, practically hopping out of the hover.

                "Thanks for reminding me," Gippel and I replied simultaneously. We exchanged glances and I smiled slightly, feeling a blush spreading. Awkwardly, I made to jump out of the hover and was surprised to see Gippel holding out a hand.

                "My lady?" he spoke arrogantly, bowing dramatically. I rolled my eyes, but gratefully accepted the offer, grabbing his hand. We followed Leblanc down the road until a clearing came into view. It was definitely the perfect place to watch the sunrise. We were going to sit in a meadow that was perched just before a cliff where the mountains far away seemed to steadily take on a glow. The mist swirling around the place gave it an unreal feeling, and I sighed as I cupped the substance in my hands. "Uh…Wee-Wee?"

                "Stop calling me that!" I snapped, glaring up at him to notice he wasn't smirking or even looking at me. His eyes were on my legs. "What is it?"

                "You stepped in an ant pile…" Ok, next to freaky scary thunderstorms, ants are definitely number two on my freak-out list.

                "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed for all the world to hear, jumping up and down. I latched onto Gippel, who looked very bewildered. He started yelling also as the ants that had gotten onto my shoes and stockings started bouncing onto his woolen sweater. Yep, I jumped THAT high onto him. It probably looked painfully ridiculous to anyone but me, but I couldn't stop screaming. Next thing I know, Leblanc is calmly flicking the little critters off of my stockings. "…Thanks?"

                "No problem, love. Now stop messing around and come over here." Still shaking, I placed a hand onto Gippel's shoulder for support, walking over to the 'safe' grounds. The picnic had already been set up and I gratefully plopped down onto the checkered blanket, sighing with relief. Gippel sat to my right, and I eyed his neck. Ouch. Ant bites were already starting to form on his skin. Luckily, I had stockings on so those evil things couldn't have bitten me. I started to feel really bad. After a while, Leblanc stood up, saying we needed some 'alone time'. I really hated her.

                Silently, I stood up from the blanket and sat down on the cliff, dangling my legs lifelessly over the edge. The sun still hadn't risen all the way. I felt Gippel's presence before I saw him as he slowly sat down beside me.

                "Sorry about the ants," I whispered, casting a sideways glance at him. He snorted, absentmindedly scratching his neck.

                "Don't sweat it. I'm fine."

                "If you say so…" We lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching the mountains in the distance.

                "Hey, Rikku?"

                "First-name basis?" I asked slyly, smiling, "What?"

                "About last night, I just wanted to say thanks…"

                "Hmm? For what?"

                "For saying it wasn't my fault. I…"

                "Gippel, I understand." I smiled and leaned against his shoulder, wondering why the heck I just did that. Oh well, I couldn't just lift my head off of him. That would make things way more awkward than it already was. But, it wasn't really THAT bad…

                I could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and I wondered why. Was he…nervous? I slowly lifted my head, concerned and stared into his suddenly unreadable eye. Some emotion I couldn't quite describe flickered in his eye. My heartbeat suddenly quickened as well and I started to feel myself burning. His eye was intensely boring holes through me and I couldn't look away.

                "Gippel…?"

                Next thing I knew, his lips sealed mine in a kiss.

A/N-BWAHAHA! What do you think? Please review, I'd really appreciate it! Oh, and I've thought of another story! It's going to be called _If__ Love is a Rose:_

**Summary:** Rikku POV: I've given up on guys and on love. All guys are jerks, and there's nothing and no one that can change my mind.

What do you think? Too lame? Nice? Weird? Cliché? Tell me please. After I finish this story, should I start on Caprice first or this one? Do tell! Thanks and see you guys next chapter!

-Moshi Moshi Mai


	15. Helpless

A/N-Woo-hoo! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! At the end of the story, I will have ending notes thanking my reviewers, and I will tell ya'll which story I will start on first! How exciting! Hee-hee! Alright, here we go! (Aren't you guys so glad it's summer and I have absolutely jack to do except piano?! Faster updates! WEEEE!!! But, I'm depending on you guys to be quick reviewers, too, because I mostly depend on you guys' reviews to tell me what you want to happen next. That is the reason why I'm inserting PainexBaralai.) Also, about my cliffhanger, the reviews you gave me made me crack up. I didn't even notice how ironic that was. LOL! Ok, and before I start, I'd like to thank all you guys for reminding me if I forgot anything, if you wanted anything put into the story, and all that stuff. I really appreciate the help! Ok, onward!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Fifteen: Helpless

                A platinum-haired man, around twenty, barged into the hospital, his unusual amber depths containing an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. He pushed past the people in his way, muttering quick apologies. He stumbled in front of the reception desk, drumming his fist against the panel and grabbing the nurse's attention. Bewildered, the woman slowly slid the panel so that it was open and raised a fair brow.

                "Yes?"

                "I'm looking for someone here named Paine. She was in an accident. Please, tell me which room she's in."

                "I'm sorry, these aren't visiting hours—"

                "TELL ME!!!"

                The woman slowly backed away, cowering under his fierce glare. The praetor of New Yevon had never felt so frenzied in his entire life. He could feel himself shaking uncontrollably, on the brink of insanity. His fingers drummed incessantly and worriedly against the counter, impatiently awaiting the nurse's reply.

                "Please…" he whispered, his plea coming out whimpered. The nurse's dark purple eyes widened and she smiled in understanding.

                "I can't believe I'm doing this…" She sighed and winked at the man, "But don't tell anyone it was me! This isn't my shift; I'm just taking over for my friend for the moment." Baralai sighed in relief and nodded, feeling slightly better. The nurse turned to the computer and typed something in. "Ok, what was her name again, when did she come here, and how serious was her condition?"

                "Her name is Paine, she was in the accident just yesterday, and I don't know about her condition. I just received a message from Lady Yuna a while ago." The nurse nodded and typed some more things into the machine. Clicking the mouse twice, she nodded and refocused her attention on Baralai.

                "Ok, I got it. There's a Paine in this hospital, Room 390. Take the elevator over there to the third floor. The room should be on the left down the hallway." The praetor nodded his thanks and power-walked over to the elevator. Once inside, he tapped the button for the third floor and winced as boring music started to play. A few seconds later, the machine came to a stop and he hurriedly stepped out. He walked down the plain white halls and looked at the doors on his left.

                "360…370…380…" His boots clicked to the rhythm of his voice and he paused as he stood in front of Room 390. Hesitantly, he turned the knob and entered the room. The curtains in the white room where pulled back to show the setting sun. The monitor next to the bed was humming endlessly, the green lines going up and down. He focused his vision on his girlfriend. Her face was turned up to the ceiling, the bed sheets up to her chin. Her visage was blank, unseeing, almost lifeless. He hurried to her side, pulling a chair from a nearby table. Sitting down, he grabbed her bare hand, rubbing it comfortingly. A tiny spark of hope ignited in him when she squeezed back, mumbling incoherent things.

                The door opened again and a doctor entered the room, holding a clipboard. He was a middle-aged man, around fifty, with slight wrinkles creasing his forehead. Half-moon spectacles were perched onto the bridge of his slightly crooked nose and small white whiskers were splattered on his stubby chin. Noticing the young man beside Paine, he frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, but these aren't visiting hours."

                "I don't care. I'm here to see her." Baralai gazed intently at Paine's smooth face, his amber eyes shimmering. He reached out to touch her face and pushed away the bangs from her eyes. The doctor said nothing more, sighing.

                "Happens everyday," he muttered. The man clad in white walked over to the bed, clipping the clipboard to the edge of her bed. "Those are her results. You can look at them if you wish. Are you staying the night?"

                "Yes," the younger man spoke coolly. The doctor nodded and walked over to a cabinet, opening it.

                "There's a fold-out cot in here and a pillow. The guest bathrooms are down the hall. If you need anything, there is a button next to the bed with room service. It's the red one." The praetor merely nodded, absentmindedly stroking the woman's hand. "Alright then, I'll leave you two alone." Without another word, the doctor strolled out of the room, a slight smile tugging the corners or his lips.

                After the man left, Baralai quickly set up his bed, making sure it was right next Paine, but not close enough for him to roll off and fall on top of her. After he finished, he picked up the clipboard, examining her surgery results.

                X-rays were taken to see what the best way to take out the shrapnel was. It was in pretty deep, going through her completely. Also, when she had fallen, her head had gotten a pretty bad blow. It was the main reason why she had slipped into unconsciousness. She had received a concussion, and her skull had received a fracture. Nothing more was written on that. They had put a gas mask over her just in case she woke up. The surgery looked pretty painful. They had used a laser that was still pretty new, so it was risky. It was a tiny laser, used to zap away the metal. Once they had incinerated as much of the piece as possible, they melted the metal so that it actually closed the hole it had punctured. After that, they had stitched up her abdomen and backside, wrapping heavy bandages around her so the stitches wouldn't accidentally reopen. There was still a small percent that she wouldn't survive, so she would stay at the hospital for two more weeks in the intensive care room, and then be released.

                Baralai sighed with relief and put the clipboard away. He gazed at her face again, still rubbing her hand.

                "Wake up, Paine. I need you here with me." Suddenly, Paine's brow furrowed and she whimpered slightly, surprising the praetor. Encouraged, he continued to whisper. "Please wake up." Her hand squeezed his and he affectionately squeezed back. "I'll be waiting, no matter how long it takes. I promise." Her hand went limp and she stopped whimpering. Worried, Baralai stood up, checking the monitor. It was beating rapidly. Deciding to get some help, he hurried out of the room, completely forgetting about the red button in his haste.

_Dream-Paine_

                Darkness. That was all she could see. She could feel herself drowning in the shadows, feel herself losing the battle. She found herself not really caring and slowly giving up. _Where am I anyway…?_ She could hear many voices calling out to her, voices she didn't know. They were crying, screaming a name…Was it her name? Desperately, she fiercely swiped at the shadows dragging her down, and started to run in the darkness, trying to find where those voices were headed.

                "Wait! Who are you? Where am I? Help me!!!" Her lonely voice echoed in the cold abyss. No answer. Confused, the woman stopped her running, looking around feverishly. Tears poured out of her ruby red eyes. Slowly, the voices started to come back, screaming once more. She slowly dropped to the ground, clutching her silver hair in despair. "STOP!!!!"

                Silence. Then, something enveloped her. She felt warm all over, protected. Confused once more, the woman slowly stood up, feeling her tears dry.

                "Wake up, Paine. I need you here with me..."

                "Who…are you…?" She took a step forward, and suddenly a blinding light illuminated itself ahead, beckoning her.

                "Please wake up…" She took another step forward, feeling entranced by the hypnotizing voice. The light seemed to grow brighter and she shielded her eyes, now a light shade of red.

                "I'll be waiting, no matter how long it takes. I promise."

                Soon, the silver-haired woman was in front of the light, hesitantly reaching out to it. She was soon engulfed in the blinding white, and then everything faded.

_Room 390-Paine, Baralai, and Doctor_

                Groaning, ruby red eyes slowly opened in an attempt to wake up. Her eyes were blurry, and her head was throbbing. She clutched her head with her right hand, wincing slightly. Looking around her, her vision cleared and she saw white walls. Confused, she sat up and immediately regretted it.

                "Shit--!!" she cursed, flopping back down onto the pillow. She looked down for the source of that searing pain, finding thick bandages wrapped around her lower abdomen. "What…happened?" Cautiously, she gently placed a hand over the wrapped fabric. Nothing came to her. Her mind was a blank blur. Suddenly, the door opened and two men marched into the room. One man had platinum-colored hair and a blue band around his forehead. A frown was on his slightly feminine face, and his bright amber eyes made her freeze. The other man was clad in white and frowning as well. As soon as the first man's gaze focused on her, his eyes widened and he was immediately by her side and holding her hand.

                "Paine! You're awake! How? When…?" Confused, Paine jerked her hand away. A hurt look crossed the man's face. "Paine?"

                "Who are you?"

_Meadow/Cliff-Gippel and Rikku (Leblanc)_

                My eyes widened in surprise as Gippel's lips covered mine. They were so warm and inviting, and I was paralyzed for a moment. At first, I didn't respond until I felt a gentle tugging on my lips as Gippel urged me to. I slowly closed my eyes and returned the kiss. My arms sneaked their way around his neck and he hungrily pushed me closer to him, intensifying the passion. It felt so right, and I'd never felt so alive before. I didn't want the moment to end. It was perfect. Too perfect. Something flashed in my eyes and I peeked one open. And yelped. I jumped off of Gippel, who looked extremely confused.

                "What's wrong…?" Too late, I didn't hear him. I was already chasing Leblanc down the pathway as she held a camera in her heads, cackling evilly.

                "You don't understand, love! I need pictures for the wedding scrapbook!" Her cries went on deaf ears as I increased my speed, my ears pink and my face as red as a cherry. I tackled her to the ground and ripped the camera from her gloved hand, surprised by my own strength. "No! Give that back!" I stood up from my position on Leblanc as she tried to grab her camera from me. Without a second thought, I ripped the film from the camera and listened as the older woman wailed, smiling. "Noooo!!! What'd you do that for?!"

                An arm sneaked around my waist and I yelped again, completely caught off guard. The camera fell out of my hands and Leblanc caught it before it fell, fumbling for something in her pockets.

                "G-Gippel! Tuhd tu dryd!" I sputtered pointlessly, feeling myself heating up again. He smiled down at me and winked, causing me to roll my eyes. Flash. I growled and faced Leblanc once more, reaching out to her as she continued to take pictures.

                "A good photographer always knows to carry extra film!" Leblanc cheered, smiling as her finger continued to press down on the silver button. Flash. Flash. Flash. I started to see spots as Leblanc slowly backed away, now using the flashes to stop me from advancing. The flashes suddenly stopped and I smiled with relief as I realized that Gippel and Leblanc were playing a game of tug-o-war. In a matter of seconds, Gippel had the camera in his hands, an arrogantly triumphant look on his face. He looked over at me and flashed a smile, making me blush. Wrong move.

                Leblanc took that distraction to start clawing at him and he gave a cry of surprise, loosening his grip on the electronic device.

                "GAH!!!" And so Leblanc took off at a run, jumping into the hover and racing away. Wait, what?!

                "Leblanc!" I cried, futilely chasing after the quickly disappearing machine. Nonononono!!! After a few seconds, the hover miraculously came back and I cocked my head to the side, confused. Leblanc hopped off of the hover and stood in front of me.

                "I'll let you ride back with me if you promise not to mess up the film in this camera. _Or_ the camera itself," she added as she saw the slow smirk appearing on my face. It quickly diminished and I sighed, nodding reluctantly. There was no way that I was going to walk all the way back to Djose, knowing how long it took to get here by hover. Gippel soon appeared by my side and after I explained the condition for riding, he shrugged carelessly. Well, ok.

                Soon, all three of us were in the hover and suddenly the image of a certain red-eyed best friend of mine flashed through my mind. Poking Leblanc's back, the blonde woman turned around from her position on the passenger's side.

                "Yes, love?" she questioned warily, making sure my hands were out of range from her precious camera.

                "Do you think we can go to Luca to check up on Paine?" I immediately noticed Gippel tensing, and realized even though I had told him, he still had a small pinch of guilt in him. "Gippel…"

                "Sure, love! I think she should be awake by now. She'd probably like to see a familiar face. Excuse me, driver girl," Leblanc tapped the driver, "There's been a change of course. We're going to Luca."

                "My name is Samuto," the driver muttered, flicking back her long black tresses. Pulling down the neon green goggles strapped to her forehead, Samuto snapped them into place in front of her eyes as sand and rock bounced off the plastic. Changing the gear, the hover picked up speed as it turned around and headed in a different direction. Instinctively, I held onto the thing nearest to me, and blushed faintly as I grasped Gippel's arm. I was quite surprised when he looped his arm around my shoulders protectively, bringing me closer to his very hard chest. Eep!

_Room 390-Baralai, Paine and Doctor_

                "Who are you?"

                Baralai felt like he had been slapped viciously across the face. _Who are you?_ Staring at Paine's confused face, he slowly turned toward the doctor.

                "What…why…?" he whispered brokenly, backing away from those enchanting red eyes. He felt like he'd lost her all over again. A lost memory was much worse than death to the praetor. At least when you die, you keep your memories. The doctor coughed politely, not looking in the least terrified.

                "If you read the clipboard, she suffered from quite a concussion; most likely the fall resulted in her damaging some memory cells. But you needn't worry, sir. In a few days time she should regain full consciousness as to who she, you, and everyone else she holds dear is. You just need to remind her of some things. That ought to trigger some of her memory." The praetor numbly nodded, slumping back down into his seat next to his girlfriend. The doctor coughed politely once more and backed out of the room, wisely stating that the two get some rest.

                Feeling suddenly tired at the doctor's command, he leaned back in his chair as Paine shifted uncomfortably. Raggedly breathing, he closed his eyes, hoping that Paine's memory would come back. He would sort all of this out first thing tomorrow morning.

_Luca-Gippel, Rikku, and Leblanc_         

                The colorful, vivacious, and cultural city of Luca came into view and I literally hopped out of the hover, not even waiting for Leblanc or Gippel to catch up. I hadn't realized how badly I wanted to see Paine. It hadn't been that long since I'd last seen her (I winced at the flashback), but it seemed like centuries. Jogging up to the help desk up front, I ignored the strange looks civilians gave my attire and impatiently tapped on the table. The girl walked up to me and smiled cheerily.

                "Yes? How may I help you?"

                "Where is the hospital?" As if she expected this question, she drew out a brochure from _somewhere_ and opened it up, showing a color-coded map of Luca.

                "Welcome to Luca! As you can see, these colors correspond with the legend down here. For example, the color purple shows the hotel area. For those who are colorblind, there are pictures that correspond with things on the map. Now, you are looking for the hospital. Here it is!" she exclaimed, pointing to it with a carefully manicured finger, "Just follow the black lines, those are roads you can take, and you should be there in no time!" She handed me the brochure, smiling.

                "Rikku! Don't run off like that!" I recognized Gippel's worried voice immediately and waved the two blondes over, holding the brochure tightly in my hand.

                "Oh, you have a nice catch, honey," the girl whispered, returning to her work before I could comment.

                "C'mon, you guys! Let's go!" I raced off before Gippel or Leblanc reached me, intent on finding the hospital. After wandering aimlessly for a while, I realized I had a bad sense of direction, even with a map. Gippel took the brochure from me and within a few minutes, we finally arrived at the hospital. It was a large edifice, plain white with _Lucan__Hospital_ splayed out in large golden font. Tentatively, I walked through the automatic doors and headed toward the reception desk, where a lady was working. I approached her and she slowly turned to face me, a snotty expression on her face.

                "Um, I'm here to visit someone—"

                "Visiting hours start at seven. Please wait until then," she nastily cut in, blowing up her bubblegum in my face. She returned to filing her nails, purposely ignoring me. I checked the clock in the room. It was 6:35am. I wanted to scream. Moping, I stomped away from the desk, plopping down onto an unoccupied seat. The doors at the entrance slid open and Gippel and Leblanc entered.

                "Rikku…" Gippel started, a slight frown to his face.

                "I know I should've waited, but I really wanted to see Paine," I started defensively, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, impressed by my persistence.

                "So what are you waiting for?"

                "It's not seven yet."

                "Oh…?" He looked at the girl, then a slow and sexy smile came upon his face and he sauntered over, earning the girl's attention. Leblanc seemed to sense what was going on and she rolled her magenta orbs, leaning against the wall next to me. "Hey there. We're here to visit someone. Can you please let us through?" he spoke huskily, making me roll my eyes. I nearly choked when the girl returned the smile, stopping her filing.

                "Oh, I don't know. I mean, what do I get out of it?" she playfully pouted, her overly glossy lips shimmering in the light. Gippel kept his act up, leaning towards her.

                "Anything you want, baby," he whispered, making the girl lick her lips. I sure hope he's kidding…As if reading my mind, he looked over in my direction and winked reassuringly, earning a small smile from me.

                "Oh…ok," she leaned forward next to his ear and whispered something which made Gippel's ears turn pink. I rose a fair brow, wondering what the heck was going on. He coughed and backed away, nodding reluctantly. After giving him the address of Paine's room, he slowly walked over to where Leblanc and I were standing. I was sure he was going to say something to me, but his gaze was on Leblanc.

                "What?"

                "Um…that girl noticed me coming in with you…"

                "_And?_" Leblanc stressed, confused.

                "Well, you see…um. Let's just say she's not interested in _me._" I noticed Leblanc paling visibly.

                "W-what does she want me to do?"

                "…She wants you to…um…keep her 'company' while Rikku and I go up."

                "What?!" Several heads turned in her direction, annoyed, "What?!" she whispered fiercely, turning red. "You do know I'm married, don't you?!" Gippel scratched his head sheepishly.

                "Leblanc, please do this as a present to our wedding," I pleaded. "I really need to see Paine. What if she's dying right now as we speak?" Leblanc glared at me, her gaze slowly softening. Sighing, she combed her hair with a gloved hand and sighed.

                "Oh…alright." Hesitantly, Leblanc walked over to the girl who was giving her a smoldering look. I winced. Leblanc was a _really_ good friend. Grabbing my hand, Gippel and I ran towards the elevator. I waved back to a frowning Leblanc and smiled slightly. We reached the plain white halls and without a moment's hesitation, I turned the knob to Room 390.

                The first thing I saw was a sleeping Baralai. He was sitting in a chair beside Paine's bed, head lolled back over the chair and mouth open. I almost giggled at the comically sight. Who knew that someone as dignified as the praetor of New Yevon could sleep so oddly? Then I saw Paine, who was sleeping soundly, paler than usual. I walked over to her side, sighing sadly.

                "Paine? Please wake up," I whispered, overcome by guilt. As if on cue, her eyes fluttered open and ruby red focused on me. I gasped and had to restrain myself from tackling her into a hug. My eyes watered and I smiled brightly. "Paine! You're awake! Oh, I have to tell Baralai!" Already, Gippel was at his side, blatantly slapping the older man's face.

                "Wake up, wake up, wake up," he muttered in monotone, smirking. Baralai's amber eyes opened up and he dazedly looked around.

                "Where am I?"

                "Baralai, it's Paine! She's awake!" I spoke happily, not noticing the confused look she was giving me. Immediately, he regained full consciousness and gazed at her, a sad look in his eyes. "What…what's wrong?" I asked, confused.

                "She has to remember," he mumbled quietly, loose strands of platinum hair falling into his eyes.

                "Remember? Remember what?" I whispered, surprised at the lump forming in my throat. His amber eyes pierced through my swirled green ones and he sighed.

                "The doctor said that she lost her memory, but only temporarily. We have to remind her of some things to trigger her memory. She should remember in a few days' time…" He trailed off, a distant look on his face.

                "What?! Well, she'll remember for sure, right?" I whispered, glancing at Paine who was staring at Baralai.

                "She should," he replied. I glanced up at Gippel who was frowning. For the first time in my life, I felt completely helpless.

A/N-I'm sorry if Baralai was OOC. I'm not really familiar with his character, so I kind of winged it. Tell me if you think I should fix it a little or if it's fine the way it is! And about Paine's surgery, I'm no doctor, so I don't know if that would even work…Same thing with the memory cell deal. ; So sorry if any of you guys are doctors and are offended. Hee-hee…And also, that evening when Baralai barged into the hospital is the night that Rikku and Gippel talked at the secret place, so I was kinda going back in time if any of ya'll are confused with that. Oh, and do any of you guys know how long it will take until you have to get stitches removed? I'd appreciate that. I don't want to forget to have Paine's stitches removed! Lol.  Also, this chapter was way too long so I had to cut it in half and make it two chapters, so this is focusing on Paine and Baralai's relationship. I remembered someone once telling me that making a chapter too long will get painful on the eyes, so I've kept that in mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It goes for those who requested some PainexBaralai! Oh, and for _If Love is a Rose, _I decided to change the summary completely because it was too blah, but I liked the title.

**Summary:** Back in their younger years, Gippel and Rikku used to be best friends (after they got past hating each other when Rikku first came to Bikanel), and they even had crushes on each other. So what happened? Why didn't they become a couple? It was all because of a misunderstanding. Will Gippel finally be able to tell her what happened the day that their friendship broke apart?

Ok, the summary's REALLY bad, but I assure you I have everything, will almost everything, planned out and it will be super!!! I would really appreciate it if some of you guys could rephrase the summary for me so that it would be more interesting, because I'm seriously psyched up about it. I'm just really inspired, is all. Well, the ending is drawing near! Please, please, please review! See ya next chapter!

-Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

Tuhd tu dryd! : Don't do that!


	16. The Happiest Day

A/N- Woot! Go reviews! I love you guys! Ok, I've noticed that some authors reply to their reviewers in their chapters, so I think I'll do the same thing. I hope you guys don't mind the extra space!

**Teef**-Yeah, of course you can call me Mai for short! That _is_ my nickname. Oh, and yes, if you do guess Uppahc's secret correctly, I shall give you a virtual trophy/plaque/statue in your honor. Lol.

**Naanaami**-Your summary was PERFECT. I can't explain it with any other words. I will definitely use that for the summary. I thank you soooo much!

**Daniel Wesley Rydell**-Thanks!

**Knivesgirl346**-I'll keep that in mind. Sounds like a good idea!

**Gippikku**-Oh! My mom gave me a time restraint from going online! I share your pain! And it's nice to know you like my fic. Thanks!

**Aisu**** Erufu**-Wow. blinks in awe You can stay up that long? owlish eyes I've tried pulling an all-nighter just for the heck of it, but I only lasted until three in the morning. Hee-hee. Well you deserve a loooong rest or just a strong dose of caffeine! I'm glad to know my fic kept you up so long!

Ok, I guess that's all I have to say! I'm going to make an effort to start making the chapters a little bit longer for your entertainment, but not so long that you forget what's going on. (Has that ever happened to anyone but me?) Before I get started, I'd like to vent on my horribly-cut-short summer break. Since I'll be in marching band for high school, freshmen have to meet with the squad leaders starting July 28. That's for three days straight. And I have to attend every one from 8-12! And then from August 2-13 (the 12th is the first day of school) I have to attend full band from 8-12 and 4-8. That is sooo not fair…And to top it all off, for my summer reading book, I have to read Alas, Babylon by Pat Frank which is just screaming out boring. For those of ya'll who have to read it as well, I share your pain. Lol, ok that's enough. Now I'll start typing what you guys came here for…Chapter 16 of Every Heart. I was going to go ahead to the meeting with Rikku and Uppahc, but then I decided that Rikku and Gippel needed more time together before…things happened. _Cackles_ _stupidly_ Anyway, I decided to make the story more detailed so you guys could enjoy things that happen everyday. Enjoy!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Sixteen: The Happiest Day

                I leaned in really close and stared hard at Paine. She backed away slowly, trying to sink into the pillow on her bed.

                "Remember me? I'm Rikku. **Rikku****.** You're one of my best friends. We're part of YuRiPa, yes?" I spoke slowly, nodding my head. My only reply was a slight incline of her head as she pursed her lips, trying to think. I sighed exasperatedly and leaned back, clutching my head in despair. "Oh, this is never going to work!"

                For the past two hours, I had tried everything in my power to ignite some flame of remembrance into Paine's mind and what did I get out of it? Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Nothing. Nope. The big goose egg. I think you get the point. I propped my right elbow onto the armrest and placed my chin on my palm, frowning. If we were supposed to make Paine remember about herself somehow, why wasn't _anything_ working?! Baralai had stepped out of the room earlier to get us something to eat and now only the three of us were in the room.

                Gippel strode over to the side of Paine's bed I was occupying and placed a consoling hand onto my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't give up yet, Rikku. Let's try some more." I nodded, determination and perseverance flashing in my eyes. It was now nine o'clock, I realized as I checked the clock on the wall. We had a whole day ahead of us to talk to Paine. But then I remembered my encounter with Uppahc earlier in the morning. I wonder what was so important and secretive that he had to tell me. Why me? That question popped into my head once more. I didn't really know him well enough for him to be sharing secrets with me, and he didn't seem like the kind to have devastating secrets. Well, I guess I might as well go and find out tonight. I mean, what's the harm? That leads to my next problem.

                How would I convince Gippel to take me back to Djose without it seeming suspicious? I would have to have a good reason, other than 'I'm tired' because then I could just spend the night here.  Well, Gippel probably had duties to contend to being Leader of the Machine Faction, so if I casually inserted it into the conversation, we'd be back at Djose before night. As I was pondering, the door opened and Baralai walked in, holding two plastic bags that read 'THANK YOU' over and over again in big red letters. I turned around in my chair to greet him, eyeing the bags with interest.

                "Here's some food for you guys. So, anything yet?" He tossed the bags onto the table to my left. I grabbed the bag nearest to me and took out a Styrofoam box, opening it to reveal its contents. Ooh, seafood kabobs!

                "Nope, nothing yet," Gippel replied, grabbing a shrimp kabob that I had been about to get.

                "Rao!" I exclaimed indignantly, frowning. He just laughed and wagged the stick in front of my face before sticking it into his mouth. I hugged the box closer to me and took a calamari kabob, sticking it in my mouth and savoring the taste, moaning in delight. I eyed Paine who was still staring at me. "You want one?" She nodded slowly, a shy smile appearing on her usually emotionless features. Well, _that_ was definitely new.

                I turned the open box around and showed her the different assortments of kabobs in the box and her ruby red eyes scanned them one by one. A shadow covered me and looked behind to see Baralai towering over me, an almost imperceptible smile on his face. His amber eyes flashed with an unknown emotion towards his girlfriend and I smiled.

                "Baralai, you have excellent taste and Paine here can't seem to decide which one she wants. What do you recommend?" I chirped, looking innocent. Paine looked up from the box and stared evenly at Baralai, waiting for his reply.

                "Uh…uh…" the praetor stuttered uneasily, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks under Paine's intense gaze.  I had to stifle a giggle. Baralai looked so adorable, embarrassed as he was! Slowly, she turned the box in his direction and held it up, peering up at him with innocent eyes. The praetor coughed and with trembling fingers he picked a spicy shrimp kabob, handing it over to Paine. I looked at the kabob and licked my lips. Man, he chose a good one! I looked at the box and my smile immediately faltered. He had chosen the last shrimp kabob! Darn!

                Paine stared at the food for a pregnant moment before taking it with her hands. All three of us leaned in really close as she took a bite, wondering what her response would be. Another beautiful smile appeared on her face and she directed it at Baralai.

                "This is delicious! Thank you, Baralai." The praetor seemed totally blown away from the upward curve of her lips, and who wouldn't be? Paine NEVER fully smiled! This was truly a Kodak moment! The platinum-haired man recovered from his brief shock and returned the smile, amber eyes glimmering.

                "You know…you should smile more often," he muttered quietly, and even then, everyone in the room could hear him.  Paine slowly nodded and returned to her kabob.

                "I guess I didn't smile much, did I? I guess I could take the extra effort to do that just for you," she replied to him. Was it me or did her tone of voice drip with some sarcasm? Baralai seemed astonished as well, a glint of hope in his eyes. He walked around the bed and sat down in the other chair next to her bed and smiled a little more, nodding.

                "I'd like that, Paine." A huge grin appeared on my face and it didn't go by unnoticed.

                "What are you smiling about?" Gippel leaned down to where I was sitting and I leaned back so that my head rested against his shoulder.

                "I think Paine's regaining some sense as to who she is. I could've _sworn_ she was being sarcastic," I replied. If it were possible, my grin stretched even more. Feeling my being fill up with even more determination and hope, I sat in the chair across from Baralai and scooted it closer to Paine. "Let's continue working on that memory of yours. Hey, Gippel. How much longer can we stay here? I'm sure you have lots of stuff to do being Leader of the Machine Faction."

                "Oh, that's right. I forgot about that." He looked up at the clock that now read 9:24am. "I don't have a lot of stuff to deal with today, except signing some contracts for digging. I guess we could stay until three if you want." I clapped my hands together excitedly and nodded.

                "Yeah! That's great!" Perfect! We'd be going back to Djose and I could have a nice chat with Uppahc. After finishing my meal, I leaned forward in my chair and started talking about the memories Paine and I shared together on our journeying days when we used to sphere-hunt. Sometimes Paine's eyes would flash, but I didn't know from what. I'm guessing recognition, surprise, or anger; whatever. She nodded sometimes and I'm sure she remembered some things. After a while I got tired and Baralai took over, reminding her of things from their relationship and when he started talking, Gippel and I would leave the room for them to talk alone.

                Right now I was in the bathroom freshening up while the couple talked. I splashed some cool water onto my face, and the icy liquid wakened me up a little. I grabbed a towel and rubbed it gingerly against my face, sighing. It was now 1:04pm. I walked out of the bathroom and the first person I saw was Gippel.

                "Hey," I greeted cheerily and he grinned back.

                "Let's go outside for a walk." I nodded eagerly, stretching my sore limbs from sitting.

                "Yeah, let's take a breather," I agreed, following him. We silently walked down the hall toward the elevator and once we reached the first floor, the first person we both looked for was Leblanc. I was surprised to see that she was having a great time with the girl at the counter. She was laughing with her and using many wild hand gestures. Curious, I walked over to them, Gippel a little more reluctant. "Hey, Leblanc, what's going on?"

                "Oh, Kira is a big fan of mine. She doesn't like the _Dull_wings very well. She heard about my many adventures stealing your spheres and about my marriage to Noojie-Woojie. You see, she's been eyeing this lad for a while and she needs tips on how to get a guy so when she saw me she decided to get it from the best. Right now I'm telling her about the one where I stole that movie sphere from right under your noses! Care to join?" I smiled, relieved. So Leblanc wouldn't be that angry with us! Phew! That meant a normal date next time! I shook my head as a response.  

                "Nah, we're going to look around."

                "Oh? Can I go up later?"

                "I don't know. Baralai wants some alone time with Paine."

                "Oh…I see. Alright then. Now, where was I?" And without another word, Leblanc continued her conversation with the girl.

_Room 390-Baralai and Paine_

                "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Baralai whispered quietly, staring solemnly into Paine's eyes. The warrior averted her eyes from him, shifting uncomfortably. "Look at me when I speak to you, Paine." Nervously, Paine lifted her eyes and stared straight at him and to her surprise he presented her with a small smile.

                "You should smile more often as well," she whispered, captivated by the simple gesture. The praetor's smile widened marginally and he nodded, taking her left hand.

                "Alright then. I'll take that into consideration. Now, let's try to make you remember some things," he stated seriously, earning a nod from Paine. "Let's see…do you remember how we met? When we started dating?" Each of his questions received a silent shake of her head. He sighed. "Ok, I'll start explaining then. You used to be the sphere-recorder for our mission when Gippel, Nooj, and I tried out for the Crimson Squad…"

_Luca-Gippel and Rikku_

                "Ah! Fresh air!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air and twirling around. Today was such a beautiful day! The sun was shining high in the clear blue sky, its golden wings sending warmth down to Spira. People of all ages bustled around energetically, each wearing colorful outfits that matched the colorful buildings. Girls with shopping bags giggled, guys hung around the arcade showing off, old men sat near the docks fishing, women caught up on old times with friends, men played cards…everything was fun and alive.

                "You like this place that much?" Gippel asked me from behind, noticing my cheerful demeanor. I giggled and nodded vigorously, jumping up and down.

                "If I had to choose my second favorite place in all of Spira, it would definitely be Luca."

                "Really? What's your first favorite place?"

                "Do you even have to think, Gippel? Home, uv luinca!" I chirped, smiling happily.

                "Pid Rikku, dra Guado tacdnuoat Home, nasaspan?" I lowered my arms and smiled sadly at Gippel who returned the look.

                "Yeah, I know. But Pops said we were going to rebuild it sooner than I thought!" I replied, my happy mood returning full blast. Gippel nodded and grinned as well.

                "That's right. I almost forgot about that. It'll be just like old times…" I smiled and intertwined our hands, liking the feel of them together. He squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me and I blushed, looking away. "Well, we have about an hour and a half left before we head back to Djose. What do you wanna do?"  
  
                "Let's walk around for half an hour or so and then go back to Baralai and Paine," I decided, taking a look at our surrounds. Gippel nodded and we started walking around the lively place.

                 Since we were in Luca, barely anyone gave my outfit strange looks since it was so colorful and matched the Lucan society somewhat. I was grateful for that and soon I was totally into the shopping mood, jumping from store to store. There were vendors everywhere, yelling things at potential customers. The sweet aroma of fried foods filled the air and I sighed dreamily, enjoying the different scents. That's what I love about Luca. Everything and anything you could ever dream of was here. It was such an amazing place that sometimes I wished I was born here.

                We passed by the front where two paths led to a basement where I remembered Yunie had challenged Shinra again to Sphere Break for the Lady Luck dressphere. I giggled, remembering Shinra's reaction when she won. After a while, we decided to take a break from window-shopping and we sat on a wooden bench in front of a toy store, exhausted.

                "Hey, how long have we been walking around?" I asked, not bothering to look down at the watch strapped to my wrist.

                "Hmm…it's been twenty minutes. Do you want to go back in already?" he teased, smirking.

                "No! Of course not! I was just wondering, sheesh!" I replied hotly, standing up. As soon as I was on my two feet, Gippel pushed me back down with his strong arms, panting.

                "No, not yet. You've been running around this place, dragging me everywhere without stopping. I think we need a rest." I cocked a brow and a slow smirk appeared on my face.

                "Aww…is my poor Gippy-Wippy all pooped out?" I giggled as he made a swipe at my hair. Instinctively, I ducked and stuck my tongue out at him. "Ha! You missed!" He playfully scowled but it soon faded into a small smile. "Ok, how about I let you rest and I go check that store behind us?" I pointed to the toy store behind the bench, smiling. He shrugged nonchalantly and I took it as a yes. Hopping up from my seat, I giddily rushed over to the store, admiring the many stuffed animals waiting for me inside. I looked up from the window to find that the store didn't have a name. Strange…

                Giggling, I opened the door, smiling as tingling silver bells jingled at my entrance. A head poked up from under the counter and I could see that it was a young woman that looked twenty-seven at the most. Her long brown hair cascaded smoothly down her lean back to mid-waist and it was tied in a simple ponytail. She had a friendly but tired smile on her pretty face, light green eyes shining happily.

                "Hello! My name is Risa. How may I help you?"  She tucked a stray strand of silky brown hair behind her ear, hoisting up a big cardboard box with ease.

                "I'm Rikku. I'm just browsing," I replied happily, bouncing from toy to toy. "These are so cute!" I exclaimed, grabbing a pink hippo and squeezing it, enjoying the velvety feel and the softness of it. Risa chuckled and stood next to me, placing the box onto the ground.

                "Aren't they? I'm opening this shop up with my husband, Davlen. He's not here today because he's sick," the storekeeper added as an afterthought. I nodded, admiring the hippo. So that's why there wasn't a name for it. It was new! How exciting!

                "So what's the name of this shop? I noticed there wasn't a name for it," I asked after a while, placing the plush animal back on the shelf.

                "Wing Heart," Risa replied, bending down to open the box.

                "Wing Heart? That's a wonderful name!" I exclaimed, letting the sound roll off my tongue.

                "Isn't it?" she replied, taking out three different types of stuffed animals.

                "Here, let me help you." I bent down as well and retrieved four more animals, gushing at how they were the cutest things. Risa giggled and walked to the other side of the room, placing the animals onto a bare shelf. I copied her and placed them there as well, smiling. This was really fun! "Maybe someday I'll open a toy store," I spoke to myself, grinning. Risa heard me and smiled, nodding her head encouragingly.

                "You should. You would make an excellent salesperson with that bubbly attitude of yours." I smiled at her compliment and skipped over to another section, picking up a blue elephant. "You really love stuffed animals a lot, don't you?" I put the elephant back down and smiled.

                "Yeah. I used to have a lot of them when I was little. There was this one stuffed animal that was my favorite. It was just a simple green teddy bear that was really soft. I got it from this person named Gippel. It was my birthday and everyone was gone because they were searching for machina, so I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday," I started, recollecting the memory. I faced Risa and she urged me to continue.

_                Fourteen year old Rikku sat on her bed, crying her eyes out. Home was devoid of anyone. Earlier in the morning, all the Al Bheds had left without her to go search for a machina part. Cid hadn't wanted her to go because she was sick the day before and he didn't want his little girl to get hurt since they were going into the more dangerous parts of the desert. _

_                She frowned cutely, furiously wiping away the tears. She hated to be alone. No one was there to talk to her, or even tease her. Hugging a pillow close to her chest, she leaned against the wall and started moping. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Rikku looked up, startled. There was no one there, so why…? Fearing the worst, the teenager kept quiet, hoping the intruder would go away._

_                "Rikku, you in there?"_

_                "…Gippel?" The door opened and her current boyfriend entered the room, a shy smile on his face._

_                "Hey."_

_                "Hey. What are you doing here?"_

_                "Well, I didn't think you'd like to be left all alone, especially on your birthday, so I told them to leave without me." Rikku smiled and felt something squeezing in her heart. A warm and comforting feeling enveloped her and she sat up, walking over to the boy and embracing him in a hug._

_                "Thanks, Gippel. You don't know how happy that makes me." Slowly, the boy wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, smiling._

_                "No problem, Ri. Umm…I got something for ya." Gippel produced a bag in his hands, looking nervous. Rikku squealed in delight and took the bag from his slightly shaking hands._

_                "Gippel, you shouldn't have! I'm happy as long as you're here with me." She pulled out the tissue and uncovered… "AWWW!!! HOW CUUUUUTTEEEE!!!!!" It was a green velvet teddy bear. Its beady black eyes stared cutely back up at her, daring her to squeeze it. A small bow tie was wrapped around its neck, making it all the more irresistible. She hugged the bear, relishing in the softness of it. Tears fell from her eyes and she laid her head on her boyfriend's chest (she couldn't reach his shoulders since she was _that_ short), sobbing._

_                "Rikku? Umm, if you don't like it that much…" the boy said nervously, patting her awkwardly on the back._

_                "No! It's not that! It's wonderful. You just made me the happiest girl in Spira. Thank you…" She lifted her golden head up and met his eyes, a small smile on her face. Happily, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smirked when he blushed, looking away. "This is the best present I've ever gotten and I mean it. Thank you, Gipp—"And then he kissed her fully on the lips. _

_                Needless to say, she had a _very_ good birthday.  _

                "That present meant the world to me. But when the Guado came and destroyed our home, all my possessions were destroyed," I replied sadly. Risa smiled sympathetically and patted me on the back. Suddenly, a bright smile appeared on her face.

                "You know, for helping me, you deserve a reward," Risa stated, crossing her slender arms.

                "Oh no, I couldn't! Besides, I didn't really even do anything!" I replied politely, shaking my head. Risa laughed and affectionately tugged a strand of my hair.

                "Rikku, is it?" I nodded, "You have such a kind heart. Please, allow me to thank you with a present. You can choose any of these animals." I gaped at her, astounded.

                "R-really?" I whispered. She nodded, her eyes shining with warmth. Before I knew it, I had launched at her, hugging her fiercely. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You are soooo cool!" Risa laughed and I giggled. I really liked this woman.  I released my grip from her and jumped from animal to animal, wondering which one I would choose. The door decided to open at that moment and Gippel came wondering in.

                "Rikku? Ed'c ymsucd dfu u'lmulg. Tu oui fyhd du ku pylg du dra rucbedym?" I rushed over to his side and began introducing the two.

                "Gippel, Risa, Risa, Gippel." Gippel waved at her and she smiled back, looking at me and raising a brow as if to question _Gippel__, huh?_ I blushed and nodded and she smiled back knowingly. Then I dragged him over to the different varieties of stuffed animals.

                "Gippel, Risa is letting me choose a stuffed animal for helping her set up some of the animals! Which one should I choose?" I asked quickly, delightedly picking up a giraffe and putting it back down. A slow smile appeared on his face and he smiled.

                "Is that so? Hmm…I suggest you get something that resembles your personality. How about a lobster?" He snapped his fingers, smirking. I looked at him, confused.

                "Y mupcdan? Fro?" I tilted my head to the side, narrowing my eyes slightly.

                "Because it's always red, it's feisty, it _snaps_ a lot, and it walks funny, just like you," he simply replied. I glared at him and turned a surprised look on Risa when she started laughing.

                "You two are such a cute couple!" she squealed, making me blush and Gippel smirk.

                "You see? You're red right now! What did I say?" I punched him lightly on the arm, smiling. I knew just what to pick. Why hadn't I thought of it sooner? I walked away from him and searched the shelves, smiling when I found the one I wanted.

                "I'll take this one, Risa." The storekeeper smiled knowingly and nodded.

                "You take good care of that. Here, let me bag it for you." I cheerfully handed the animal over to Risa, making sure Gippel didn't see what it was. "I hope to see you two someday again!" the brunette called to us as we waved goodbye.

                "Hey, what'd you get?" Gippel asked me, trying to sneak a peek at the animal I had chosen. I smirked and shook my head, smiling a little when I saw him frown. "Aw, c'mon Wee-Wee!" I lightly kicked him in the shin and he winced a little, scowling. That only earned a bigger smile from me.

                "Let's just get back to the hospital before Paine and Baralai start worrying about us."

_Room 390-Baralai and Paine_

                "Do you understand?" Baralai asked smoothly. A slow smile appeared on his girlfriend's lips and she nodded, red eyes twinkling.

                "What an odd way for us to start dating," she replied, stifling a laugh. The praetor smiled as well. It was now 2:11pm. "I wonder where those two could be?" Paine wondered, as if reading Baralai's thoughts. As if cueing the two, Rikku and Gippel entered the room.

                "Hey you guys! Are you done catching up?" I asked, placing the bag on the floor. Baralai stood up from his chair and nodded a little, stretching out.

                "I think it's time for me to leave. I have to go back to Bevelle." I nodded in understanding and the disappointed look in Paine's eyes didn't go unnoticed.

                "Hey, Baralai," I called as the praetor started to walk out the door.

                "Yes, Rikku?"

                "I think _someone_ needs a goodbye kiss," I said in a singsong voice. I just loved making people other than me squirm! Hee-hee…The platinum-haired man turned red and he coughed, but Paine was just staring at him. Deciding to join my game of matchmaker, Gippel strode over to his Crimson Squad pal and dragged him back to Paine's bedside.

                "I think Wee-Wee here is right!" he cheered, completely ignoring the glare he received from me. Baralai looked down at Paine and she looked up at him. I watched attentively. I had never seen those two do anything more than talk, so this was definitely a moment I had been waiting for.

                "May I?" Baralai asked quietly, amber eyes flickering. I rolled my eyes. May I? _May I?!_ Oh, what a gentleman. Gippel seemed to read my thoughts as well because he snorted next to me. I had to stifle a giggle. Paine stared at him for a moment longer and then she cupped his chin and drew him into a long sweet kiss.

                I smiled softly, wishing that Yunie were here. She would be so mad when she found out she missed out on a moment like this! The couple broke apart and Baralai looked down at her a moment more before standing up.

                "Umm yes, well. That, that was a very nice…" he started to blabber nervously and I couldn't hide the giggle this time. Paine smiled as well and lay back down on the bed.

                "I'll see you later then, Baralai," she whispered. The praetor nodded dumbly and left the room, muttering a goodbye to Gippel and I.

                "Well **that** was entertaining," Gippel muttered. I nodded in agreement.

                "I'm going to see if Leblanc is ready to have a chat with Paine, alright? Do you want anything from the vending machine downstairs?"

                "Nah, just make sure you get back before we run out of time, ok?" Gippel replied, motioning towards the clock. I nodded and left the room, hurrying towards the elevator.

_Room 390-Gippel and Paine_

                As soon as Rikku had left the room, a huge smirk appeared on Gippel's face. Turning to Paine, who had a curious look on her face, he pressed his right index finger to his lips and she nodded in understanding. Bending down, the Machine Faction Leader retrieved the small bag from Wing Heart.

                And he pulled out a green and velvet teddy bear. He smiled.

A/N-I'm sorry I didn't update within a week! I had no inspiration and I was reading _The Power of Two Hearts_ by KayJuli. That story is LOOONG. I finally finished the 28 chapters so far for that story. My neck hurts like heck from reading. Oh and Wing Heart is from Final Fantasy VIII. I have the FF8 playing cards and next to Rinoa's picture in blue font it said 'Wing Heart' and I thought that it was such a pretty name so I used it for the store. And I am sooo depressed. Just like five minutes ago, my best friend since third grade called me on my cell and said that she's moving away to Florida during the summer FOREVER because of her dad's job. And two of my friends are already moving away this summer. Antara is moving to another city, Claire is moving to Ohio, and now Francisca…I'm so mad at myself because I can't even cry. ;( Oh well. Friends drift apart, right? So this chapter is dedicated to them. sigh But don't worry, you guys, I'll still be posting chapters. ;)

Translations:

Rao! : Hey!

Home, uv luinca! : Home, of course!

Pid Rikku, dra Guado tacdnuoat Home, nasaspan? : But Rikku, the Guado destroyed Home, remember?

Ed'c ymsucd dfu u'lmulg. Tu oui fyhd du ku pylg du dra rucbedym? : It's almost two o'clock. Do you want to go back to the hospital?

Y mupcdan? Fro? : A lobster? Why?


	17. The Hammer of Light

A/N-I am soooo mad right now! I was checking to make sure the chapters for the story were alright and then I found out that some things I put in chapter 16 and a couple of other ones were missing. Like I usually have a sign to show you guys I'm moving on to a different place, like that face with the plus sign, underscore, and then plus sign again. Well I found out that those haven't shown up and now I know why some of you guys were confused. ARGH! Just know that I did put them there. Maybe if I try something else, it'll appear. And also, the stars I put in my author's notes that show what I'm doing haven't been showing up either so I guess I'll just do that in italics. Still, I'm pretty peeved. _sighs_ Just tell me if the formatting or anything else is weird, but just know that I am typing it correctly for Microsoft Word. Ok, enough ranting. Here's what you guys came for. But first, some replies to some of my reviewers.

**ShadowBlade2044-** That is sooo not fair! Your boyfriend looks like Gippel?! Man, I would kill to have a boyfriend that looked like _any_ of the characters from _any_ of the Final Fantasy series.  But that _is_ kinda freaky how the Gippel in my story lost his eye at age 12 as well. Oo; Well, make John spike his hair up like Gippel's if he doesn't already. Hee-hee!

**Daniel Wesley Rydell-** Aww…_gives DWR a big huge teddy bear _All better!

**Shampooing-** You know what's weird? When I was typing that, I also had a sudden craving for kabobs. I haven't eaten those since like…er…did I ever eat kabobs? _scratches head _

**Akiraton-** I barely go on AIM, so sorry!  But of course I'll finish this story! I'm really dedicated to it right now so don't worry about that.

**Gippikku-** That would be so awesome if this story was made into a movie. Like Square Enix read it and they signed a contract with me and it got into theaters…_starts fantasizing_ Hee-hee! And maybe Gippel would be a cow because he's stubborn but cute…yeah I can see it _pictures Gippel's face on a cow and sweat drops_

**Naanaami- **About your summaries: I like the first one, but the second one is kinda lacking something. Is it just going to be the Gullwings? Will there be some romance? I think you should go with the first one and make it GippelxRikku because they are so perfect for each other!

**Silver Death-** I figured out the Al Bhed language first by reading stories with translations and picking that apart, and then I finally just downloaded a translator from the internet so I could insert long sentences.

I've cooled down a little bit and now I can be cheerful once more! WOOT! I have now reached the 200 review mark! This calls for a celebration!!! I'll make this chapter long as well! What do you say? What? Is that a no? Oh, well…_dodges sharp objects_ I'M JUST KIDDING!  But I'm glad to see that you guys like this story so much! I'm feeling chatty, so please read to your heart's content. I've been playing Dynasty Warriors 4 for a couple of days, and my sister and I got the two Qiao sisters! They are so awesome because their weapons are steel fans and I'm a big fan of those. I play Xiao Qiao and my sister plays Da Qiao, since I'm the younger sister and Xiao Qiao is the younger Qiao. AHAHAHA…And to add to that, they both get married to Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, which are the guy characters we play (me playing Zhou Yu, of course)! And I finally got Zhou Yu's level 10 weapon, the Ancients Sword. But my sister and I are having trouble getting Sun Ce's level 10 weapon, Overlord, but we finally got it!  Well, we also need to get the Qiao sisters' weapons as well. Xiao Grace for mine, and Qiao Beauty for my sister. Here we go!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Seventeen: The Hammer of Light

                "Hey, Leblanc! Baralai just left the building. You can come up now to chat with Paine, but we're going to have to leave soon, alright?" I approached the counter where my wedding "adviser" was animatedly chatting with her newfound friend. She pushed herself up from the counter and after saying goodbye to Kira, followed me.

                "So what did you find out about her condition?" the woman asked, concern glinting in her magenta eyes.

                "She lost her memory, but the doctor said it's only temporary and that if we keep reminding her of things, in a few days' time she'll remember," I stated, sighing. I could hear her gasp and then she fell silent, walking behind me. We went up the elevator and once the doors opened, I continued to lead Leblanc down the plain halls to Room 390. Pushing open the door, I saw Gippel casually leaning against the wall fairly close to the bag from Wing Heart. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Paine who looked just as "innocent".  "You guys didn't take a peek at my bag, did you?" I stated more than questioned, since I already knew the answer.

                Gippel shrugged and Paine just smiled. I sighed, motioning Leblanc in front of me. "Who's this?" the warrior asked, studying Leblanc.

                "My goodness, love, you hit your head pretty hard to forget someone like me!" Leblanc exclaimed, rushing over to her side. I rolled my eyes and sat back down in the chair, grabbing the bag. Gippel had definitely seen the bear. For one thing, it was now sitting on its head. I rolled my eyes again and took out the bear, hugging it close to my chest.

                "Gippel, what time is it?" I mumbled, tucking my chin over the bear's squishy head. There was silence for a moment and then,

                "2:52pm. Hey Rikku?"

                "Hmm?" I played with the ribbon around the bear's neck, absentmindedly bringing the bear closer to my body.

                "Dryd payn E kyja oui sayhd y mud, rir?" I looked up at him and smiled, feeling my eyes crinkle at the corners.

                "Of course, why wouldn't it? It was the best present ever. I just wish it hadn't been destroyed. The one I have right now is nice, but it's too bad the original couldn't have been saved," I trailed off, watching Leblanc animatedly chatting with Paine. He remained silent for a while and then coughed, gaining Leblanc's attention.

                "I think we need to head back to Djose. Do you mind, Paine?" Paine stared at him silently for a while before slowly shaking her head.

                "It's alright. You guys need to tend to your duties," I noted the professional tone in her voice and smiled slightly. She was definitely getting her memory back. "I'll see you guys later. Oh, and be sure to bring Yuna and Tidus here. I'd like to speak with them." I nodded my head and bounced over to her side, embracing her tightly, teddy bear and all.

                "Take care and get well soon, Paine!" I exclaimed, backing off. She nodded seriously in reply, fingering the comforters on her bed. Leblanc kissed her on the forehead in a motherly fashion and Gippel waved at her from the doorway. I placed the bear inside the Wing Heart bag right-side up, picking up the bag by the white strings. I was the last one to leave and as I walked over the threshold, I turned around and waved energetically, smiling when she halfheartedly raised a slender arm to return the gesture.

                The ride back to Djose Temple was a quiet one with Leblanc occasionally talking about the latest gossip going around Spira. The wind was wildly combing its fingers through my hair and I enjoyed the comforting and cool feeling. I checked on Gippel in my peripheral vision and saw that he seemed in deep thought. I wonder about what? He didn't look like he wanted to be disturbed so I just checked on the green teddy in my bag, affectionately patting it on the head.

                "Rikku, love, are you listening to me?" I blinked and looked up from the bag to see Leblanc's magenta gaze on me, a small frown on her pink lips.

                "Uh…yeah! I totally agree with you!" I spoke with as much conviction as I could. Back in her summoner days, Yunie told me that whenever you weren't paying attention to someone and they asked you something, you could never go wrong if you agreed with them. Apparently she was right as Leblanc plastered on a pleased smile and continued talking away. I sighed with relief. I didn't want to face Leblanc's wrath right now.

                In no time the hover reached the front of the stone bridge and came to a halt. Samuto took off her goggles and smoothed back her dark hair. "I can't go any farther than this because hovers aren't allowed on the bridge," she explained, waiting for us to get off her machina. Immediately, I hopped off of the hover and offered Gippel my arm, smirking. He returned the smirk and grabbed my arm, linking his and mine together. We started walking down the path with Leblanc ahead, marching strangely. I couldn't hold in the giggle and he looked down at me and smiled faintly. Once we reached the front of the entrance, he released his hold on me and unlike last time, he didn't walk off. Instead, he did something that made me and everyone watching speechless.

                He pulled me closer to him, cupped my chin in his left hand and kissed me. On the lips. Needless to say, I was dumbfounded. My brain seemed to have shut down completely and I just stood there limply in his arms, not knowing what to do. He released me after a few seconds and smirked upon seeing my reaction.

                "I'll see you later, Wee-Wee." Winking, he turned around and walked away and inside the temple. I was so speechless I didn't even yell at him for calling me that pet name. An awkward silence hung in the air for a matter of three seconds before a bellow was heard.

                "KAD PYLG DU FUNG OUI MYWO PISC!" Everyone around me seemed to come back to life and started walking around and talking with clients, completely ignoring me. All except Leblanc, who was smirking knowingly at me. I scowled as she winked as well and proceeded to enter the temple, but not before informing me that she would be taking a nap for the day, leaving me alone. I sighed and unconsciously touched my lips with my right index finger, a small smile on my face. Feeling my heart bursting with joy, I skipped into the temple, deciding to head to Yunie's room to chat with her.

                Upon reaching the room, I frowned when no one was inside. Where could Yunie be? Tapping my finger thoughtfully against my chin, I walked down the hall and was about to pass Paine's room when I heard some humming. The door was slightly ajar and so I pushed it a little, revealing Yunie decorating Paine's room. A huge banner was strung across the room, reading "WELCOME BACK, PAINE!!!" There were many signatures and notes written on the banner as well. Colorful things hung from the ceiling, pictures from YuRiPa were pasted on the walls, and there was even a small stash of presents on the bed.

                "Whatcha doin?" I entered the room, taking Yunie by surprise since her back was facing me.

                "Rikku! Welcome back! Oh, I'm just making some adjustments for when Paine gets back. So, how did the date with you and Gippel go?" Yunie asked, flipping back the long ponytail behind her. She was dressed in a red spaghetti strap with a ruffled denim miniskirt. There were some cute bangles on her wrists that jingled when she moved around as well. Simple yet elegant, that was Yunie!

                "It went pretty well. We also visited Paine at the hospital in Luca and Baralai was there. You missed the kiss of a lifetime." I smiled smugly as Yunie dropped the ornament she was about to hang, whirling around and gaping at me like a fish, her two-toned eyes widening drastically.

                "What?!" Her shrill cry made me wince as she pounced on me, bombarding me with millions of questions. Her questions were almost palpable. I could just feel them bouncing off my head and filling up the room. There were _that _many.

                "Calm down, Yunie!" Immediately, the ex-summoner shut her mouth, but her eyes were still wide and curious, and I could still feel the questions running through her mind. "It was amazing! I suggested that Baralai give her a goodbye kiss when he was leaving and then Gippel pushed him over and then Baralai said the corniest thing…'May I?'." At this the both of us burst into laughter. After a while we calmed down and I continued, my voice full of emotion, "And then Paine looked up at him and he looked down at her and then time seemed to stop and then I leaned in and I'm sure Gippel did as well-it was so intense!-and then Paine just took his face in her hand and then it happened! I was in shock, Yunie, pure and undiluted shock!" I gasped for air as Yunie stared at me eagerly, taking in everything.

                "It was so sweet! And it was long. I timed it in my mind. Seven seconds, baby! And then Paine let go and then Baralai stood up and he had the most adorable look on his face! He was blushing mad and I couldn't help it-I totally giggled! And then he mumbled that it was a nice kiss and then he left. But you should've seen Paine's face! She was _smiling,_ Yunie. Like a full upward curve of her lips. It was just amazing. You should've been there," I finished, sighing dreamily. Yunie's eyes twinkled and she squealed quietly.

                "Thanks for telling me, Rikku. We're just going to have to tease Paine about it, huh?" she whispered and I shared an evil smile with her. She picked up the ornament she had dropped in her surprise and hung it on the ceiling with the help of the ladder. Stepping down, she brushed imaginary dust on her skirt. "Well, that's it! What do you think?"

                "It looks wonderful, Yunie. You did a great job!" I cheered, hugging her. She giggled and returned the embrace.

                "Let's see…it's 3:42pm now. Do you want to do something today?"

                "You sure Tidus wouldn't mind?" I teased and Yunie playfully slapped my arm, a small pink blush on her cheeks.

                "Yes, I'm sure, Rikku. How about it? Spend some time with your lonely cousin." She gave me the puppy eyes and I laughed.

                "Ok. Why not? Just let me take a shower and change," I replied, eyeing my strange attire. She laughed and nodded.

                "I'll wait for you at the bridge, ok?" I nodded in reply and watched as she left the room. As soon as she left, I observed the work she had done with the room, amazed at the decorations. I hopped over to the wall and inspected the pictures, smiling. Most of them had all three of us in it, some with individuals, and even some with Baralai when he was making a speech. I started walking around the room, moving here and there to look at the pictures. I soon ended up by the bed and eyed the presents. Hmm…would it hurt to take a peek? I walked closer to the bed so that my legs were touching the edge of the mattress. At that moment my right foot hit something hard. Curious, I looked down to see a thick book. What the…?

                I kneeled down and pulled on the book a little to read the cover. I gasped. Shinra's Weapons Dictionary! There it was! I looked back at the door to find that it was closed. Carefully, I snatched it from under the bed and groaned when I realized just how heavy the darn thing was. I checked the watch attached to my wrist. It was now 3:56pm. I had to go meet Yunie. I guess I could read it later…Quickly, I hid the book in my jacket and left the room, looking left and right. Hurriedly, I made a run for my room, only to collide with…

                "Gippel?!" I groaned, adjusting my hold on the book. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the lump in my jacket.     

                "Whatcha doin?" he asked in a singsong voice.

                "…Would you believe that Shinra's head fell off and rolled down the hallway and now I'm taking it back to him to help him sew it back on?" I asked meekly.

                "Yes…"

                "Really?!"

                "…if I was stoned," he finished sarcastically. In a flash, he made a lunge for my jacket and easily took the book. "Shinra's Weapons Dictionary? What are you doing with it?" he asked suspiciously.

                "Heavy reading," I answered quickly, trying to sound convincing. He gave me an I-so-don't-believe-you look before hitting me on the head with the book. "Hey-OW!" I winced as I rubbed my head pathetically. I blinked as his face was suddenly inches from mine. He was breathing lightly, the warm air hitting my lips. I could feel a blush beginning to grow on my face and I slowly backed away until he had cornered me against the wall. Just great.

                If it were possible he leaned even closer to me until our noses were almost touching, and to add to that, I was staring at his nose so I had a cross-eyed look on my bewildered face. The book lay forgotten on the floor as he caged me in with his hands on either side of my face. In his most seducing voice he whispered, "Tell me the truth."

                "Gippel! Frana yna oui? Drana'c y vekrd uidceta fedr y tekkan!" A frown immediately appeared on Gippel's face and he slowly stood up, towering over me.

                "We'll talk later," he spoke softly, sending a shiver down my spine. I watched him walk away and approach the Al Bhed worker. I faintly heard them in the distance as they opened the temple doors and the sounds of the brawl outside reached my ears. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I'd been holding in and stooped down to pick up the heavy book.

                Once I reached my room, I opened my closet and stuffed the book into a dark corner. After making sure it was decently hidden, I picked out a yellow halter top, denim capris, and my favorite pair of sneakers. I rushed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, combed my hair into a high ponytail, and rushed out to the bridge in an exceptional amount of time, half-surprised to find that there was no longer a fight. 

                Yunie blinked as I screeched to a stop in front of her. "Hey!" I panted and used the bridge as support, wiping a small bead of sweat on my forehead. "Am I late?"

                "No, of course not!" Yunie replied cheerily. "So, where do you wanna go?" I sat down on the edge of the bridge, Yunie joining me. My legs dangled off the side and I pondered.

                "Let's go to the Zanarkand Ruins. I want to reminisce," I spoke after careful thinking. Yunie nodded in agreement, a smile appearing on her pretty face.

                "Let's ask Buddy or Brother to take us there on the Celsius. I don't think they're too busy."

_Djose__Temple__; Gippel's Office -Gippel_

                Gippel sighed and leaned back in the torn leather chair in his office. He stared at the digger across from him, who had a menacing scowl on his face. There was a small cut on the side of his face and a nasty bruise was beginning to form around his right eye. His clothes were torn a little as well and he had a deep gash on his left upper arm.

                "Name?" the Machine Faction Leader spoke apathetically, twirling the black pen in his hand.

                "Sano," the man mumbled darkly, the scowl on his face deepening.

                "Why did you start the fight?"

                The man sighed. "Sir, I was intent on getting a pay raise and I went to the computer to get tested. I failed the test, but I was sure I answered everything right. I was confused and angry so I went outside to where diggers sign up and I asked the person working there for help. He said that it wasn't anyone's fault but mine that I had failed and to try again, but that wasn't good enough for me. You see, I'm really short on money, and I desperately need a raise. I insisted he do something about it, but he ignored me and I lost my temper."

                Gippel looked down at the contract on the desk. He picked up the document and dangled it in front of Sano's face. "You see this, Sano? This is your contract with me. It states right here that you are to be in conduct and whatever pay you get, you be happy with it. It also states that should you fail to receive a pay raise from the computer, you should try again when the time comes. No where does it state to take it up with an innocent person who was just doing their job." Gippel watched as the man looked down, a haggard look on his face. Gippel sighed and placed the paper back on the desk, fiddling with the pen.

                "So…what are you going to do?" Sano whispered brokenly, clenching his calloused hands. Gippel eyed the man and felt something close to sympathy in him. He sighed again, wondering why he was so compassionate.

                "You know, I could tear up this contract and you'd be out of a job and money," the man grit his teeth, "But I'll tell you what. This is your first offence and I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you off the hook." Sano looked up, amazed, and stared at Gippel. "If anything like this happens again, though, I won't be so nice. Got it?" The man stood up, towering over Gippel. A faint and grateful smile was on his face. He saluted Gippel was two fingers, making the Machine Faction Leader smirk.

                "Thank you."

                "Yeah, yeah, now get out of here before I change my mind," Gippel spoke as roughly as he could. Hey, he had a reputation to uphold! Sano only gave him a knowing smile and left the office in higher spirits. Gippel leaned forward on his desk and placed his chin on his right hand. He blew the stray hairs on his forehead indifferently. In his peripheral vision he eyed something and he turned in his chair to face the corner of his desk. He reached over and plucked the object off of the desk, studying it. Dirt was smudged on it and there were quite a few tears in it, the white stuffing coming out a little. Two scratched beady black eyes stared cutely back at him, the frayed ends of the ribbon dangling lifelessly. He squeezed the object with his right hand, his eye softening slightly.

                He had received this object when he had decided to return to Home…

_                 The destruction was massive. The Guado had obliterated everything. The once proud structure of Home had now crumbled to bits. Bodies were being carried on stretchers to ambulances, helicopters, hovers…anything with transportation. Panicking, Gippel raced around the wreckage, trying to find a certain someone._

_                "Rikku? Rikku?! RIKKU!!! Answer me!" Gippel cried, throwing pieces of metal and brick everywhere. He fell to his knees, feeling helpless. He had been gone when this had happened. He had been too late to rescue her or anyone. He had failed her. A tear dripped from his one eye and he furiously wiped it away, feeling like a wimp. He stood up and tried to be of help, removing things to find trapped Al Bheds, hoping that maybe Rikku was still alive. After a while, it became apparent that she wasn't there. He walked over to the side and sat down on the ground, yelling in anguish to whoever would listen. _

_                "What are you yelling for, boy?!" Gippel swiveled his head to glare at…_

_                "Cid?! You're still alive?!"_

_                "Of course I'm alive! What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Machine Faction." _

_                "I…I wanted to visit. Cid…Rikku's…"_

_                "I know where she is, you dumb boy!" Cid spoke sharply. "She left a while ago to go save High Summoner Braska's little girl and become her guardian."  A wave of relief washed through Gippel and he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in. Wait…guardian?!_

_                "Guardian for what?!"" he exclaimed. Cid sighed and stuck a straw in his mouth._

_                "Guardian for Yuna to defeat Sin." Gippel couldn't believe his ears._

_                "Are you crazy, old man?! You just sent your little girl to go fight Sin and you're ok with it?!" He felt the panic arise in him again. Cid only shrugged, which on infuriated Gippel more._

_                "It was her choice. Now calm down, boy. C'mon. As long as you're here, you might as well be of use. Go dig up anything that looks like it's special to anyone. We're trying to save as many things as we can." Gippel glared at Cid as the old man walked away._

_                 Sighing, he walked over to a certain section and began digging through. He hand hit something soft and he slowly pushed a piece of shrapnel aside and picked up a green teddy bear. A sad smile appeared on his face and he fondly pulled on an ear that had been torn off a little. He stood up and carried the bear with him to a safe spot on the ground and placed it there. Giving it one last look, he continued his search. _

                He placed the bear back in the corner, smiling a little. "Maybe I should give it back to her…"

_Zanarkand Ruins-Yuna and Rikku_

                I walked forward and sat down on a log where Yunie and her guardians (including me, of course!) had sat around a fire, right before we would battle Sin. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my knees, feeling a little sad. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Yunie silently sit down next to me, staring off into the distance.

                "The only person who hasn't come back is Auron," I whispered, wondering where that old man could be. Yunie sighed as well, gazing at where the fire would've been.

                "I know. Sir Auron was a great man. I wish he could've been here to see how much he helped to change Spira. I even wish he could've been my wedding adviser," Yunie chuckled softly, playing with a small twig. I closed my eyes and I could almost feel the heat of the fire burning into my skin, hear the crickets humming for us, see the pyreflies dancing before us, see the star-splattered night sky, feel the cool wind, and the comfortable silence of a group that had become like family. I slowly opened my eyes and was half surprised to find a clear day before me.

                I stood up and brushed some small specks of dirt from my legs. I walked over to the little plateau to our right, where Tidus had stood with a forlorn look on his face. I sat down once more, dangling my legs over the edge, feeling a deep pain in my heart.

                "I can't believe I miss that old man. He was only a dream, after all…" I trailed off, feeling a lump form in my throat.

                "I miss him too, Rikku. He was like a second father to me." I nodded in agreement. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, the whispering of the wind playing a forgotten melody (To Zanarkand). "Maybe we should go back to Djose," Yunie suggested. I think she knew I was about to get sentimental and start crying, and I thanked her internally for the suggestion. I hated to cry. It only reminded me of more things I wanted to forget. I picked myself up from the ground and offered her a weak smile.

                "Yeah, let's go."

_Djose Temple-Rikku_

                The ride back to Djose via the Celsius was very quick, and as soon as we landed, Yunie and I went our separate ways. Tidus was already waiting for her and I knew he didn't want her out of his sight now that they were together again.

                I entered through the doors, feeling very eager to get to my room. As soon as I was in the privacy of my room, I locked the door and raced for the closet, rummaging for a while until I picked up Shinra's Weapons Dictionary from the dark corner of the closet. I grunted as I heaved the weighty book onto my bed. I jumped onto my bed and fingered the colored tabs on the side.

                "H…H…H…" I chanted quietly. "AHA!" I flipped the pages to the letter 'H' and soon I found the definition for the Hammer of Light, though unlike the others, there wasn't a picture.

**Hammer of Light**

**                This weapon is also known as the Bane of Aidoneus. It was created by purified pyreflies, and there is only one in the whole world. It is a legendary item that's existence was uncertain until it was accidentally discovered by people who were trying out for the Crimson Squad. Over 200 years ago, it was said to have been created to try and defeat Sin. Depending on the wielder, either something good or something bad would happen when it was used. The attack was called Song of Eos if the wielder had a pure heart. If not, it was called Destruction of Ares. Many fiends are after it, either because they are jealous because the pyreflies they are made of are not pure, or because they seek its power. These fiends can disguise themselves as monsters or a lost loved one to deceive someone to help them get this weapon because the fiends themselves cannot receive the Hammer of Light. It has to be taken by a human because humans are meant to wield the weapon, but the fiend can control the human into using it for them. **

                I blinked as I finished reading it. So that's why Paine didn't want me to read it. It had something to do with the Crimson Squad, and she didn't like talking about her past. I sighed. Well, it didn't seem so bad, but why had I dreamed about it? I shrugged. I had strange and wacky dreams, anyway. After sitting there for a while, I hauled the book back to under Paine's bed. I eyed the moogle clock in my room. It was now 5:43pm. I would go to the meeting with Uppahc tonight. I leaned back against the pillows and pondered just what he might want me to know about him.

_Djose Temple; Gippel's Office- Gippel_

In his office, Gippel pondered the same thing. What did Uppahc want with Rikku…?

A/N-I hope that was long enough! My goodness! I am soooo pissed off! I can't get Xiao Grace (Xiao Qiao's level 10 weapon for Dynasty Warriors 4)! I've been trying all day, and when I say all day, I MEAN ALL DAY. My neck hurts, my back aches, I have a headache, and I feel like crying. _big deep sigh_ If any of you guys know how to get it the easiest way, please, please, please, tell me! I BEG YOU. I NEED THAT WEAPON. Well I got that out of my system. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry to leave it at a cliffy (actually, I'm not **_that_** sorry…)! Please leave a review on your way out! Make Mai feel better! Oh my gosh! Francisca just called me last night and now she's not moving! YAY!!!! I'm sooo happy! I just felt like sharing that with you guys.  Also, I'm sorry I didn't update within a week again! I'm having writer's block. I know what I want to write, but once I start typing, everything just feels dull so I didn't want you guys to read that so I just kept rewording and stuff. Hope you didn't mind much! Also, Aidoneus is another name for Hades, just in case some of you guys thought I meant Adonis, which I do not! See ya!

-Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

Dryd payn E kyja oui sayhd y mud, rir? : That bear I gave you meant a lot, huh?

KAD PYLG DU FUNG OUI MYWO PISC! : GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY BUMS!

Frana yna oui? Drana'c y vekrd uidceta fedr y tekkan! : Where are you? There's a fight outside with a digger!

PS-I really want to get started on Caprice like REALLY bad, but I know I have to finish this story first or else it's never going to get finished. I've already completed the first chapter and I'm itching to post it, but I have to hold myself back. _sighs_ I think I'm going to like Caprice better than this one because it's gonna be much more humorous…I have almost everything planned out. This story is almost finished, too! Yay!

PPS-Hey, is this getting annoying? I'm sorry…_cries _But…ok, what the definition said in Shinra's Weapons Dictionary, I'm not sure if that's true. One of my online buddies said that the people trying out for the Crimson Squad were killed because they found something they shouldn't have so I'm just going by that. I'm just saying that the Hammer of Light is what they shouldn't have found. If that's not correct, please do tell me because I hate not going by the original story. If it is wrong, I don't think I'll change it though because I have a disease called laziness, so sorry!

PPPS-Ok, this is the last one, I promise. Then you can review and be on your merry little way. I didn't really play FF10, so I'm not sure if it's right, but in the flashback, I think that Rikku became a guardian after Sin destroyed her home. I THINK she escaped on the machina thingy and that's why Tidus had to fight her in the beginning before she collapsed on the ground, right? I'm not sure, but that's what I'm going by. Ok, that's it.


	18. Deceit

A/N-Hello and welcome to the eighteenth chapter of Every Heart! Before I start, I'd like to ask a question. I recently heard that ff.net is threatening to delete stories with author's notes in separate files. Well, at the end of this story, I'm planning on have  End Notes to list my reviewers, have random chatter, and tell you guys what story I'm starting on next. So should I attach my End Notes to the last chapter of the story, or make the End Notes a new chapter? I wouldn't want this story to get deleted so please tell me what you think! Thanks! Now onward to replying to some of my wonderful reviewers!

**Lolo- **Thanks for clearing that up for me! As I already said before, I hate messing up with the original story! So thanks a bunch!

**Id-** Ah, thanks for clearing that up as well! My sister thought I was writing from Besaid. _sighs__ and slaps forehead _You were right, my sister had no idea what she was talking about! Lol! Oh, and I haven't finished either X nor X-2 because my friend is borrowing X and I'm stuck in X-2 at the cloister trials in Chapter 5.

**ShadowBlade2044-** Oh that is so cool! I can see why you're so possessive! LOL! What's his eye patch look like? Is it just plain black or something?

**knivesgirl346- **No, no, no, no, no!!! I didn't mean that. The Hammer of Light wasn't actually_ part of_ Final Fantasy X-2. It's just that one of my internet buddies told me that the people trying out for the Crimson Squad were executed for finding something they shouldn't have. Now, said internet buddy told me that the game didn't specify exactly what they found, so I'm just filling in the space by saying it was the "Hammer of Light". Oh, and sorry, but I don't play Samurai Warriors.  Is it anything like DW?

**Animeluvergal****-** Maaaaaaaaaaybe…_grins like the Cheshire cat_

Umm, I'm too lazy to check who else helped me with the last chapter, but I thank you, too! Ok, enough chatter! Let's get started! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Prepare to be surprised! _lightning__ comes out of nowhere and I cackle _

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Eighteen: Deceit

                I stared blandly at the instant noodles in my foam cup, fiddling with the chopsticks. I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, dressed in a pair of clothed dark blue shorts with two white strips on the left side and a cute baby monkey hanging onto the stripes with a plain white tank top. I sighed and set the cup aside, falling backwards onto my bed and bringing a large yellow chocobo  pillow with me.

                "Rikku, you ok?" Yunie asked concernedly, finishing her ramen. I pretended not to hear her and continued to stare listlessly at the white ceiling. Truth be told, I wasn't sure why I was feeling so…empty.  It was this feeling in the pit of my stomach, like déjà vu. Something didn't seem right. Uppahc suddenly wanting to talk to me, the Hammer of Light and its definition. Something just wasn't clicking, and I wanted to beat myself over the head for not seeing what I was missing. "Rikku?"

                "Hmm?" I spoke halfheartedly, finally deciding to sit up. I tossed the chocobo aside, watching it land on its side at the head of my bed. I turned back to face Yunie to see a slightly hurt expression on her usually smiling face. I suddenly felt guilty by the look Yunie was giving me "I'm sorry, Yunie,  I was totally spacing." I plastered on a fake smile and hugged my knees, giving her my undivided attention.

                "Rikku, you're my cousin, and I've known you for a little more than two years. I can tell when something's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" Shoot. I hated being easily read like a book. I giggled and rolled my eyes, letting my legs dangle over the edge of the bed.

                "Nah, it's nothing. Don't sweat it, Yunie!" I chirped, eyeing her to see if my façade was working. Apparently not. She raised a brow, her frown deepening by the second. Ah-oh! I stood up and proceeded to push her towards the door, ignoring her protests. I blabbered the first thing to come to my head. "You should be keeping Tidus company! Who knows what trouble he's brewing up?" I heard her sigh in defeat, but before I could close the door on her, she turned around and gave me "the look".

                "Alright, Rikku. Knowing Tidus, you're probably right, he hasn't changed a bit," I giggled a little, "But just know that if you ever need to talk, your cousin is here for you, alright?" By the serious look on her face, I smiled a little and nodded.

                "Yeah…thanks, Yunie. That means a lot." We exchanged a smile and then she walked away in search of her boyfriend, leaving me alone. I eyed the noodles next to my bed and sauntered back over to them, picking up the foam cup. I sat back down on my bed and leaned against the wall, hugging the green teddy bear close to me. I picked up the remote and turned on the stereo, skimming through the radio stations until I hit a jazz station.

                Jazz music always got me in the mood when I wanted to think. Don't ask, it's just kind of relaxing, ya know? I stuffed some of the flavored noodles into my mouth, savoring the taste. Yum, chicken! I glanced over at my moogle clock and sighed. It wasn't even nine yet! I was bored out of my mind! I let my legs dangle over the edge of the bed once more and set the teddy bear aside, patting it fondly on the head.

                I stood up, stretching my tired muscles and groaning. Deciding to take a walk around Djose, I changed into my Thief dressphere and closed the door behind me, skipping over to the entrance. I pulled open the doors with a little difficulty. The sun had fully disappeared below the horizon and a waning moon had taken its place in the sky. There were no stars out tonight, and it seemed almost ominous. A dying moon…A shivered suddenly as a chilling wind whipped past me, whispering something intangible. My hair flew up wildly, the beads clinking hollowly against each other.

                I looked around me and noticed not a single soul outside. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be outside. Ignoring the fear slowly growing in the pit of my stomach, I slowly walked out toward the bridge, hearing the gravel crunch loudly under my boots. I soon arrived at the middle of the stone bridge. It was starting to get really dark outside and even as I squinted ahead of me, I couldn't see the pathway leading to the Youth League Headquarters. I stopped walking, not wanting to get lost in the darkness. Eep, the darkness! I could feel myself growing quickly paranoid as the silence and darkness continued to stretch on.

                You know that feeling you get when you're about to go to sleep, but you feel like someone or some_thing _was watching you, waiting for you to close your eyes so it could strike? Or when you turn off the lights to the kitchen late at night when you're all alone and you _feel_ those hands slowly reaching out to you? Yeah, that was how I was feeling. I stiffened so much you would've thought me a piece of wood. The fine hairs on the back of my neck rose, the adrenaline rushing through my veins like a waterfall. My hands clenched and unclenched as I waited for something to happen, my swirled eyes darting left and right, afraid to turn around. I really wanted to beat myself for not turning around and heading back inside when my instincts were just screaming at me not to continue walking. Well, it didn't matter anymore. I was all alone outside, just a few meters from Djose. So close, yet so far away…

                I had never felt so much fear in a long time. Heck, I never felt so scared in my _life! _Maybe it was because I had never really been alone in my life before. There was always someone near or with me, at my side and ready to fight alongside me. I always felt secure when someone was with me, because if something happened, we'd go in together. Now that I was all alone, I wasn't so sure. As my eyes continued to warily scan the darkness, something to my left clinked, like metal on metal. A small whimper escaped my lips and I wanted to scold myself for being such a baby.  My fingerless gloved hands slowly reached behind me, wrapping shakily around the red and yellow daggers. The weapon gave me some comfort. It had been by my side during our sphere-hunting journeys, and it was here now. I felt relief wash through me a little, glad that I had at least brought my trusty daggers with me.

                The atmosphere was slowly turning humid, and beads of sweat rolled down the sides of my face. I looked up at the dying crescent moon, its faint light illuminating nothing for me. Dark clouds slowly rolled towards my only source of light and my eyes widened. No…if the moon disappeared, I wouldn't even be able to see myself! Just my luck…

                Slowly, I crouched into a battle stance, ready to take on whatever was prowling in the unusual darkness. What I wasn't ready for was the warm chills breathing steadily down my back.

                I screamed.

_Djose__ Temple-Gippel_

                The Leader of the Machine Faction strolled down the quiet halls of Djose, whistling a tune from his childhood. He was finally down signing the last contract for a digger. He twirled the gun in his hand loosely before strapping it back to his side. Everyone had retired early to their rooms, even though it was only 9:12pm. He didn't blame them. There wasn't much to do around Djose. Besides, it had gotten pretty dark outside, so no one would or _should _be outside.

                He paused as Rikku's room appeared in front of him. He smirked. "Now would be the perfect time to scare her shitless," he murmured. He rubbed his fingerless gloves together, cackling evilly. Tiptoeing over to the door, he slowly turned the knob after checking to make sure there was no light coming from the inside. The door opened slightly ajar and he poked his head inside, eyeing an empty bed with a green teddy beside the pillow. Confused, he cocked his head to the side, a frown gracing his handsome features. "What the…?"

                "Gippel? What are you doing?" The Al Bhed man nearly jumped out of his skin as the soft feminine voice reached his ears. He whirled around and glared maliciously. "What was that for?!" he hissed. His glare softened upon seeing the brunette.

                "Sorry, Gippel. I was going to the bathroom and I got lost. It's too dark at night," Yuna whispered, flipping back her long ponytail. She was wearing a purple moogle tank top and lavender pajama pants with random "kupo!" signs all over them. Gippel relaxed and scratched the back of his neck.

                "Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted, making a mental note to add hall lights into the temple. The ex-summoner crossed her arms and eyed him strangely.

                "So what _are_ you doing outside Rikku's room, hmm?" she teased, leaning back a little. Gippel scoffed, trying to cover up his embarrassment at being caught.

                "I was patrolling the halls to make sure nothing's going wrong…" he trailed off. "Shouldn't you be getting to the bathroom?"

                "Oh," Yuna waved her hand dismissively, "I don't really need to go." Gippel rolled his eye.

                "Well, you should go anyway…just in case." He scrunched up his nose in an almost comical way, feeling weird how the wording came out. Yuna giggled at the look on his face, covering her mouth politely.

                "Alright, I'll leave you alone. But don't scare Rikku, ok?"

                "She's not inside," he blurted. The brunette frowned, mismatched eyes narrowing.

                "What do you mean?" She tilted her head to the side, placing her hand on her hips suspiciously. He shrugged.

                "I mean she's not inside. I don't know where she is, if that's what you're asking." Yuna rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

                "I wonder if it has anything to do with the weird way she's been acting," she muttered to herself. It was Gippel's turn to narrow his eye.

                "What are you talking about?" Yuna looked at him as if just seeing him. She opened her mouth to reply when a shrill scream outside made her eyes widen. The two looked at each other in surprise.

                "Rikku!" they whispered simultaneously. Yuna started running back to her room to retrieve her Gunner dressphere as Gippel made a mad dash towards the front entrance, fear coursing through his veins. He pushed open the temple doors, stumbling outside as the scream was abruptly cut off. He narrowed his eye dangerously, scanning the outside. It was pitch black. He couldn't even see his hand in front of him. Then he heard it. Her voice…and it was surprised.

                "Uppahc?!"

                Gippel growled upon hearing the name, placing his hand on the handle of his large gun. Just then Yuna came running out of the temple doors, slamming straight into the Al Bhed man. She yelped quietly and landed on her bottom, wincing. Quickly, he helped her stand up, fumbling to reach for her hand. After a few failed attempts, she was finally up, panting lightly.

                "Huh? Why's it so dark?" She turned her head side to side, observing the area.

                "I don't know. But I do know who made Rikku scream like that."

                "Who?!" Gippel started to walk ahead, careful not to make a noise.

                "That Uppahc guy. I knew he was bad news from the beginning."

                "But…weren't you the one who signed him up for digging?"

                "…" The duo neared the bridge and Gippel raised his left arm to the side, effectively stopping Yuna from advancing. "This is where I heard them. They should be nearby." Just as he spoke those words to Yuna, a masculine voice spoke softly.

                "…to scare you, Miss Rikku. I was taking a walk as well."

                "Oh…that's ok, Uppahc!" Rikku chirped uneasily from ahead of them. Gippel scowled. Yuna was breathing softly from behind him, her fingers wiggling above her guns.

                "Well, since we're both already outside Djose, why don't we go to a secret place? I need to talk to you."

                "But…it's really dark outside. I can't even see," Rikku's voice came as she shifted from foot to foot on the gravel.

                "Oh, I have a flashlight." Just as those words were spoken, a blinding light illuminated the bridge. Gippel swore and pushed Yuna and himself into the brush nearby, hoping against all odds that Rikku or Uppahc hadn't been glancing their way.  He crouched from his position behind the bush, peeking out into the bridge. He sighed with relief, noticing the two people on the bridge looking ahead of them.

                "Good, we can see them now," Gippel whispered to Yuna, who nodded seriously in reply. She frowned and pulled a twig out of her hair before kneeling beside him to spy as well.

                "Oh…um, ok. Where to?" Rikku looked up at Uppahc uncertainly, the déjà vu feeling growing intense.

                "Just follow me." He started walking ahead of the Al Bhed girl, making sure she didn't see his facial features. A wide smirk appeared on his handsome face as his eyebrows dangerously lowered. He looked almost like an insane person. The heinous look on his face immediately disappeared as Rikku started making light conversation.

                A few paces behind them, Gippel and Yuna followed, darting in and out of the shadows. Both of them had their hands on their weapons, ready to draw them out if necessary. A bead of sweat rolled down Gippel's face as his heart beat wildly. There was never reason to believe that Uppahc was a bad guy, but as he continued to follow the duo ahead of him, he couldn't help but conclude that Uppahc had more to him than just that warm smile.

                Yuna's mismatched eyes were trained solely on her cousin, worry clearly evident on her pretty face. She wanted to know what was going on, but by the dull glint in Gippel's eye, she knew he didn't have the answer. Her boots crunched airily against the rocky ground as she skillfully followed her ally. They continued down Mushroom Rock Road until Uppahc directed his flashlight to the left and walked into a hidden pathway. Recognition dawned on both Rikku and Gippel's face.

                Seeing Gippel start to pale, Yuna stopped her surreptitious walking and frowned. "What's wrong?" Gippel shook his head vigorously, a deep and menacing scowl on his face.

                "That bastard! He's going to _our_ secret place!" the Al Bhed man hissed, clenching his fists. Yuna continued to frown, sliding her gaze from Gippel momentarily to Rikku. A surprised look was on the blonde girl's face, her mouth parted slightly in the shape of an 'o'.

                "Miss Rikku? Are you coming?" Uppahc's voice reached all three pairs of ears, jolting them out of their stupor. Nodding to herself, Rikku stepped onto the hidden pathway, disappearing from view. Immediately, Yuna took a step forward, but was stopped abruptly when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around roughly. She winced as soon as Gippel released his strong hold, rubbing her sore spot.

                "What is it?"

                "We can't go in that way. It's a single pathway and if either of them so much as turns their head a little, they'll spot us. We have to go around in the trees." Yuna scratched her head in shame and nodded in agreement. Gippel strolled over to the left side of the path, pulling back some branches and nodding in approval. He turned his head back to Yuna and motioned her over. As soon as she was by his side, he put a finger to his lips and she nodded in understanding. They began to trek beside the path, weaving in and out among the thick and gnarly trees. Every once and a while, Yuna would wince as a particular sharp branch would graze her tanned skin.

                Gippel kept his eye trained on the duo ahead of him, his eye narrowed and panting lightly. The leaves would crunch below him, but he walked in sync with Uppahc so the two wouldn't grow suspicious. Suddenly a twig snapped behind him and he jerked his head quickly in Yuna's direction, seeing her clamp a smooth hand over her mouth in panic. At the same moment, Rikku swiveled her head right in their direction, her eyes widened in apprehension.

                "Did…did you hear that, Uppahc?" she whispered, narrowing her eyes a little, hands going for her daggers. She was staring right at them, but she couldn't seem to see them. Gippel remained still, camouflaging with a thick tree trunk while Yuna froze with her hand still over her mouth. Uppahc turned around and a menacing scowl was on his face, completely contrary to his usual smile. As Rikku turned to look at him, a small frown immediately replaced the scowl, making him look concerned.

                Gippel looked at Yuna, who had an apologetic look on her face. Gippel mouthed something quietly to her and she furiously nodded her head, completely understanding. "Hoo…hoo…hoo, hoo!" she hooted softly, trying her best to sound like an owl. A grin appeared on Gippel's face. Even though it was serious, seeing Yuna like that made him what to cackle for making her do it.

                "Oh, it's just an owl. Strange, it sounds familiar…" A relieved look crossed Rikku's face but she still looked confused. Uppahc's frown diminished and he smiled good-naturedly.

                "Miss Rikku, it is alright. Now let's continue." Uppahc turned around and continued to head down the path. Reluctantly, Rikku followed him, rubbing her arms together to keep herself warm. Gippel visibly relaxed and walked away from the tree, motioning for Yuna to follow.

                "Nice hooting," he commented sarcastically, making Yuna blush in embarrassment.

_Secret Place-Rikku and Uppahc_

                We finally reached Gippel and my secret place. My eyes widened and surprise when I realized there were no pyreflies floating around anymore. Strange…

                Uppahc had his back faced away from me, staring down into the pond. I decided to stay as far away from him as possible. Another chilling wind passed by and I placed my hands on top of my head to keep my hair from flying wildly.

                A moment of tense silence passed and I wondered if Uppahc was even going to talk. He looked like a complete statue to me now. I was about to comment on his lack of speech when he interrupted.

                "It's time you knew my secret, Miss Rikku." He turned around and started to advance slowly towards me, a small smile on his face. "My real name is not Uppahc. Can you take a guess to what it is?" I frowned, crossing my arms and fingering the ribbons on them. His real name wasn't Uppahc?

                "Why did you fake your name? I don't get it," I whispered, letting my arms dangle lifelessly. He smiled again and turned around, looking up at the black sky.

                "Miss Rikku, I see you don't remember me. I…am Chappu." I gasped, eyes widening in realization. Why hadn't I seen it sooner? Uppahc backwards spells Chappu! He had even used a blitzball to save me from the supermachina…But still, something didn't seem right. I decided to play it off.

                "You are? But…why do you want me to know? Why did you come here? And how did you find this place?" I blurted out. The questions I had asked were honest, though I still didn't believe that this person was Chappu. It couldn't be…

                "You are a close friend of my older brother Wakka, are you not? I needed someone's help. I want to have another chance with life. Wakka is now happy with Lulu, my love. He stole her away from me…but I seek no revenge. I just want to be granted life. To answer another of your questions, I found this place quite easily. I am composed of pyreflies…"

                "So you followed Gippel and I here…I was wondering why the pyreflies from so long ago were still here. That was you…Chappu?" He nodded and smiled, but his smile wasn't warm, it was cold and empty.

                "Yes. This place is very adequate for what I'm telling you. No one will be able to hear _you_." I shivered. Hear me? What about him? "Anyway, this is where you come into play."

                "Huh?"

                He continued on like he hadn't heard me. "You have read about this Hammer of Light, have you not?" I froze and stared at him. His face was illuminated from the glow of the flashlight, the shadows playing with his visage. I heard a noise behind me that sounded like a gasp, but it was probably a figment of my imagination.

                "How do you know what that is?"

                "It matters not how I know, Miss Rikku. All that matters if that I need it, and me being not human anymore, can't receive it. I need a human. You would not refuse a lost loved one such as myself, yes?" I narrowed my eyes, hands stealthily going to my daggers. Something definitely wasn't right…

                "So what are you going to do to me?" My heart thumped wildly, warning signals ringing in my head.

                "Ah…I will just possess you to use you to receive the Hammer of Light. It will grant me a wish to become human again." The déjà vu was in my face now, and I realized it was already too late. So the Hammer of Light granted wishes as well? Why hadn't Shinra's Weapons Dictionary said that?

                "And what if I refuse?" I felt my figure start to shake as a feral sneer appeared on his usually kind features.

                "Then I will have to take you by force." He seemed to suddenly grow taller and my eyes widened in shock.

                "You…you're not Chappu! Chappu was kind from what Wakka told me! He would never do something so selfish!" I screamed as 'Chappu' disappeared in a flurry of pyreflies.

                "You are right. I am not Chappu. My real name is Talaed. I am merely a fiend that seeks the Hammer of Light's power. Obviously deceiving you did not work as you did not willingly let me possess you. I will just have to take over your body. I will get the Hammer of Light to grant me immortality as a fiend and I shall use Destruction of Ares to claim Spira. A bit farfetched, I agree, but the hammer calls to me, and I must answer. And to think, I was actually starting to _like_ you."

                 Suddenly the flashlight flickered and died, and I was in pitch black darkness once more.

                My eyes widened and I started to breathe heavily, feeling terribly alone and isolated. No! This wasn't happening! I was still feverishly confused as to exactly what was going on. Something whispered in my ear and I yelped, feeling tears of fear start to roll down my face. I started to back away, randomly swiping the air in vain. If only I could find a way out…

                "You cannot escape my wrath, _Miss_ Rikku," the fiend hissed all around me. Suddenly I felt the air whoosh and gave out a cry as I waited for him to enter my body. A cry rang through the air, but it wasn't mine. It was…

                "Yuna?!" I shouted, wondering why the heck she was here.

                "Gippel!" she screamed. I located her voice from behind me and wondered what had happened. I felt someone breathing heavily in front of me, breath warm and haggard.

                "G-Gippel?" I whispered as the remaining pyreflies floated around his face. It was different. His emerald green eye held no emotion, and a malicious smirk slowly appeared on his face.

                "Well, well, this is certainly a change of events!" he roared, rearing back his head and laughing crazily. I stumbled back as Yuna appeared beside me, hands shakily taking out her guns. This wasn't happening…

                "R-Rikku…Gippel went crazy after he heard about the Hammer of Light. I guess he recognized what it was…" Yuna trailed off as she gazed dumbfounded at Gippel who was roaring with laughter. That was right…Gippel was part of the Crimson Squad. He would've known what the Hammer of Light could do. Yuna gulped and continued, her voice faltering, "And then as soon as he realized that this Talaed was going to possess you, he just jumped out and…and…" she trailed off.

                Tears of fright and realization dripped down the sides of my face and I stared openmouthed as the Gippel fraud continued to laugh. "This is even better! His body can endure more than yours can. I will be off to get my hands on the Hammer of Light, now! Don't expect this body back!" Talaed roared with laughter again. He lifted up the large gun on Gippel's side and pointed it straight at us. "Farewell!"

                The trigger was pulled. And my heart shattered.

A/N-HA! I bet you guys weren't expecting that!!! _everyone__ in the audience smirks and nods their heads _Aww…MAN!!! I guess I didn't fool anyone…bleh! Lol!Oh yeah, all those weird things Rikku was pointing out-I was just trying to emphasize the signs that something bad was going to happen to sort of build up the tension. I hope it got you guys into the story! Also, yesterday I saw Spider-man 2! It was awesome! I won't spoil anything for those of you who didn't see it yet! Oh yeah, sorry if it's sudden and doesn't make sense. I don't really get it either. _sweat drops _Just go along with me here…Oh, and about the last sentence, I guess you could say that Rikku is realizing that she's starting to love him just when things are going wrong…it's a weird way for me to insert it. I hope you don't hate it! Also, please help me with this question if you know the answer: Where was the place where Gippel and the rest of them tried out for the Crimson Squad? You know, that dark cave place. I need to know for the next chapter. Thanks!

                Yeah, I just realized that at the end of FFX-2, Shinra left the Gullwings because he kept on saying "My last mission with the Gullwings." But I can't just take him out, so let's just say that this is a slightly Alternate Reality, but it's still the same people and places. Let's just say Shinra decided to stay. Hee-hee! Anyway, I don't think I say this enough, so I want to thank all my reviewers because you really make my day! I was reading this seriously awesome fanfic and the author replied to my review and said I was a damn good Gippel/Rikku writer and I was just so elated! It truly made my day so I want to make my readers' and reviewers' days, too, and say you guys are damn good reviewers and I love you guys! Lol, it's really lame, but I just wanted you guys to know! This chapter would've taken a little while longer if not for a song I was listening to (_Julia_ from Final Fantasy VIII), and for a certain friend of mine's perseverance. Anyway, happy Independence Day everyone!

Moshi Moshi Mai


	19. The Den of Woe

A/N-First things first, I am sooo sorry that it took so long to update! I'm glad that you guys were patient and I hope you aren't mad! Winter Break is finally upon me and I will have time to FINISH this story! GASP!!! Haha! Oh, I forgot to add that Talaed means "deceit" in Al Bhed, but you smart reviewers probably already knew that! Also, you just may have more than one surprise in this chapter. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to know you guys weren't confused at all! Yay! I'd like to thank you guys for telling me about the Den of Woe. Thank you very mucho! Anyway, things are going to get much more interesting from here out. But it's nearing the end as well! _rubs__ hands together _Let's get started, shall we?

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Nineteen: The Den of Woe

Everything happened in slow motion. I could hear my heart beating rapidly in my chest, my tears splashing heavily onto the ground, Yuna's gasp of terror, Talaed's victorious smirk on Gippel's face, the bang as the bullet was released from the huge gun. I just stood there dumbly, waiting for it to end. No…it couldn't end like this! I had to do something! But what?! It was too late, anyway. The trigger had already been pulled and now the bullet was racing towards me in slow motion. No sooner did I breathe then I heard that voice. That voice that I grew to loathe, then grew to like, then grew to loathe again.

"Let me blow you a kiss!" I blinked as Talaed was knocked to the ground by the sudden wind, sending the bullet flying into the sky instead. The remaining pyreflies angrily swirled around us upon the impact. Leblanc landed in front of me, brandishing her red fan. "Too easy!" I gaped, openmouthed as the ubiquitous blonde woman turned around and smirked at me.

"H-How did you get here?!" I breathed, my eyes wide in shock.

She winked. "With all that commotion outside, who could sleep? I just followed your 'Yunie' and lover boy. You can thank me later, loves! Now let's finish him off!" She started to advance towards the Gippel fraud who was scowling and quickly regaining conscious.

"No!" I screamed, effectively stopping her, "What if we hurt Gippel in the process?! I can't risk that!" Talaed slowly stood up as Leblanc hesitated mere feet from him. I looked at Yunie for support to see her still pointing her guns at Talaed shakily, slowly crossing her arms over each other to create an 'X'. "No…Yunie, don't!" She stopped and looked at me, a sad expression on her face.

"Then…what do we do?" she whispered, lowering her weapon. I turned back to look at Talaed, who was pointing his gun straight at me again. Yunie noticed it before me and I cried out as she pulled the trigger of one of her guns. Then I realized she had been aiming at Gippel's gun, as it was now on the ground, leaving Talaed unarmed. Yunie lowered her gun once more, narrowing her mismatched eyes. "Rikku…the only way Talaed can leave Gippel's body is when he decides to. I don't think there's any other way…"

My mind started to frantically try to think up of something clever to do, but I was just drawing blanks. Well first things first, we needed to get Gippel's gun away from Talaed. As if reading my mind, Leblanc summoned another powerful gust of wind with her pointed red fan, blowing the gun in our direction. The weapon landed in front of my feet and I stuck my right blue and white boot out and flipped the gun upwards into the air, catching it with my daggers.

"You've got nowhere to run, Talaed. You're cornered! Now leave Gippel's body!" I exclaimed shakily, slipping the rather large gun under my yellow belt. The fiend smirked and threw back his head, laughing. It sent shivers down my spine. I could tell I wasn't the only one affected by the way Yunie grit her teeth and Leblanc's grip on her fan faltered. After a few seconds of the insane laughter, he threw me a nefarious smile, making my heart beat erratically because of the way he was making Gippel look.

"Just because I am unarmed does not mean I do not possess a few tricks of my own!" I slowly backed away as Talaed lifted his right arm into the air. The atmosphere was growing warmer by the second and more beads of sweat trickled down the sides of my face. "As you should know, fiends have their own elements, and mine is obviously fire. But enough chatter! Now burn!" Gippel's eye turned a blood red, making my blood turn to ice. Flames licked the once green iris of his eye and a feral snarl escaped his throat. The hand that was in the air snapped and then Talaed screamed, "Dragon Tears!!!"

I had barely enough time to react as a shower of flames came falling from the sky, burning the grass and trees alike. Not having any water spells, I did the next best thing. I started kicking at the dirt on the ground, trying to extinguish the growing flames on the grass. Yunie was doing the same thing, covering the side across the pond while Leblanc was blowing out the flames with a strong gust of wind, flicking her wrist this way and that. Smoke soon danced upon us, making me cough. Talaed's insane laughter could be heard, and then it was gone.

"Yunie! Leblanc!" I cried, covering my nose and mouth with my scarf. My eyes watered from the smoke and from the distress of seeing our secret place becoming destroyed. I heard a cry of pain from my cousin and I blindly ran through the gray haze in the voice's direction. "We gotta get out of here! If we breathe in anymore smoke, we'll suffocate!" I started pushing my barely visible cousin down the pathway, feeling a cool breeze behind me signifying Leblanc's presence.

After we were safely away from the dying fire, I took a good look at Yunie, who was sitting up on the ground and breathing lightly. The fire had burnt off some of the hair from her ponytail, which reached up to mid-waist now. She had a small but severe wound on her right thigh and I winced seeing the raw flesh. "Leblanc, do you happen to have any Curagas?"

The fan-wielding blonde muttered something and a blue light surrounded Yunie's leg. The brunette sighed as the spell alleviated the wound. The skin was pulled back together, leaving a small scar. "Thanks, Rikku. I'm fine now," Yunie assured. As soon as she spoke, she started coughing violently, making my eyes widen. She covered her mouth with a pale hand and after withdrawing it, I gasped as I saw scarlet dripping from her hand. "My lungs…burn," she whispered, and then her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

I cried out and caught her head, placing it gently on the ground. "She's going to be ok, right?" I whispered to Leblanc, who was frowning and wiping soot from her outfit.

"Don't worry, love. I'll take her back to Djose to get some medical attention. We should head back."

"But…what about Gippel?" I mumbled, glancing up at Leblanc. The blonde lady sighed and tucked away her huge fan.

"There's nothing we can do, love. We don't even know where this Talaed went." I closed my eyes, trying to think. As Leblanc started to pick up Yunie's body, a light bulb went off in my brain.

"Wait! I read Shinra's Weapons Dictionary, and it said the Hammer of Light was accidentally discovered by people trying out for the Crimson Squad. Wasn't that in the Den of Woe?" I stared ahead of me at the pathway on Mushroom Rock Road leading to that cursed place. Silence was my reply. "I'm right, aren't I?" I stood up from my kneeling position, a valiant expression appearing on my face.

"But you shouldn't go by yourself, Rikku," Leblanc replied seriously, using my name for the first time. "If something happens to you…" Her voice trailed off and I sighed.

"I have no choice. I'm going," I firmly replied. "Take care of Yunie." Before Leblanc could stop me, I ran ahead, disappearing into the shadows. Her cries grew fainter and soon I couldn't hear them at all as I continued to walk. I felt my way through the dark until I found the entrance to the path leading to the Youth League HQ. Stumbling along the path, I sighed. There was no way I would get to the Den of Woe like this. Hoping against all hopes, I fumbled in my pockets, praying that I had a match or something. I took out something short and thin and my eyes lit up. Alright! I struck the match against the hard surface of my pockets, watching as it illuminated the pathway for me. My luck increased twofold as I spotted an abandoned lantern hanging off of a lone gnarly branch. I quickly lit the lantern before the flame on my match died out or burned my fingers first, sighing with relief.

I held out the lantern in front of me, and the fear of being alone came rushing back. Everything around me was deathly quiet, beckoning me to continue onward. Everything looked the same, but there was no one walking around, not even an Ochu in sight. I breathed in shakily and my resolve faltered for a moment.

I took a step forward, hearing my boots crunching loudly against the hard gravel. I continued at a steady pace, straining my ears for anything abnormal. The unnerving silence stretched on and paranoia found a home in my mind. I clutched the handle of the lantern tightly as the air around me started to get chilly. The hollow sound of nothingness was starting to get to me, so I started humming a Chocobo nursery rhyme, hoping it would help get my mind off the strange silence. I soon reached the stone stairs leading down into the Den of Woe. Everything was eerily dark down the there…

"Aw, come off it, Rikku! You can do this!" Hearing my own voice squeak like that, I wasn't so sure if I could. Slowly, I descended the stairs and hopped off the last one as I reached the bottom with a smooth thud.

"Hahaha…" I froze as the familiar laughter reached my ears. It was up ahead of me, inside the Den of Woe. I breathed in deeply and took a step forward, jumping a little upon hearing just how loudly my boots sounded. I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck, clutching it tightly with my free hand. The entrance of the Den of Woe appeared before me, open and beckoning. The laughter grew louder and I started to hyperventilate. Thinking encouraging words to myself, I stepped inside the entrance and the laughter abruptly stopped. It was silent once more.

Trembling, I held the lantern in front of me…and gasped. It looked just like that place in my dream! Except…I wasn't chasing Chappu. I was chasing Talaed. Realization dawned on me. That fiend had created that dream to make me start to believe that Uppahc was Chappu so that I would help him! It obviously had backfired, but I was still here nonetheless.

Thinking hard about my dream, I remembered that I had possessed the Hammer of Light instead of Talaed, so that was always a good thing. So before I rescued Gippel, I would have to find that weapon. "But…where could it be?" I whispered to myself, frowning.

"Rikku, Rikku, Rikku…What's a small and fragile girl like you doing here…all alone in the dark?" The dangerous voice breathed steadily down my back, a high-pitched giggle emitting from his throat. I froze, gripping my lantern so hard I was half-surprised that the handle didn't break. Before I had time to react, an arm wrestled me into a headlock, not bothering to cover my mouth since no one could hear us. The lantern dropped to the floor with a metallic clang. I went limp, frozen with fear, not knowing what to do. Noticing my compliance, Talaed started dragging me somewhere and I started to panic.

Screaming, I jammed my heel down on his foot, relieved when his grip on me loosened. Using the advantage, I spun around and elbowed him in the ribs, making sure not to use my daggers since I didn't want to mutilate Gippel's body. Talaed stumbled away from me, losing his balance momentarily. I grabbed his outstretched arm and hesitated, muttering an apology before kneeing him in the groin with all my strength, hearing him gasp in obvious pain.

Using the head start, I ran in the opposite direction and soon found my lantern. I kneeled and picked it up, inspecting it before sighing in relief when it still worked. Hearing a growl somewhere behind, I raced forward, deeper inside the Den of Woe.

After running blindly for a few minutes, the voice faded away and I was left by myself again. But just because it was quiet, it didn't mean that I was alone, so I kept on high alert. Just as expected, when I turned a corner I came in contact with a relatively weak fiend so I disposed of it with a swipe of my dagger, picking up a Potion it left behind. I would probably need to stock up on those.

"Nooj!"

I froze. _What?_ That voice didn't sound familiar, but that name sure did! What was Nooj doing here anyway? I strained my ears and leaned forward a little, certain I had heard it from there.

"Well then if you won't believe me, I know Baralai will, won't you? C'mon!"

Baralai too? Just what were they doing here? Wasn't Baralai back in Bevelle attending some political matters? The voices were coming from just up ahead and around the corner, the people hidden from view. _Wait a minute_….The gears started turning in my head. The only person I heard speaking was that anonymous guy…Where were Nooj and Baralai's voices?

"You believe me, Gippel? Yeah, let's go! I _know_ I wasn't hallucinating when I saw that thing!" Ok, now I definitely had to see what was going on. Gippel was definitely not there…

As quietly as I could, I tiptoed to the end of the path and peeked around the corner. What I saw was _definitely_ not what I expected. A young boy no older than thirteen was standing by himself…and it looked like he was talking to himself. But what surprised me most was how fuzzy his appearance looked, like he would fade away in an instant. Pyreflies danced hypnotically around him and my eyes widened as I realized he must be an unsent. But…he just seemed to be replaying…a memory. I understood.

Just like during Yunie's pilgrimage two years ago when we were at the Zanarkand Ruins, memories of the summoners who had died fighting Sin, or memories of those like Seymour, were all around the place. Their memories had become trapped there. And whoever that young boy was…he had obviously died here and was leading them somewhere. The Hammer of Light possibly? Feeling excited, I turned the corner and stealthily followed the blonde kid as he started to run.

Now that I was following him from behind, he looked kind of familiar. But…I couldn't possibly know him because he was dead. Or maybe he was an unsent I saw during one of my journeys. It wasn't really the way he looked, but the way he ran…It didn't really matter though. We soon came to a fork in the pathway and the kid scratched his head and sighed in annoyance. Most likely something Gippel said to him. I grinned slightly, pitying the poor preteen.

"Fuimt oui crid ed? E's dnoehk du nasaspan rana, Gippel. E's zicd y get!" My eyes widened dramatically. At this rate, I was sure my eyes would pop out of their sockets if I kept up the eye-widening. That saying…E's zicd y get…_I'm just a kid._ Could it be…?

Now that I thought about it, Shinra never talked about his past, and he sure knew a lot…more than any kid should know. And he always hid his face behind a helmet and talked freakily and he _was_ Al Bhed…While I had done some serious pondering, the kid had run up ahead, choosing the left path. Deciding to ask Shinra if he was unsent later-no matter how bizarre it seemed-I quickly continued pursuit.

"It's just up ahead, you guys," the Al Bhed whispered excitedly. After a few more twists, turns, and stumbles upon my part, we had ourselves a dead end. I was confused. What was I supposed to be looking at? All I saw were gnarly branches coating the walls and a lone platform. It was a suspicious thing, to have a platform in the middle of nowhere. The object was shining radiantly, intricate carvings and possibly an old and long forgotten language was etched on the sides. One thing I _did_ recognize was the hieroglyphs. The answer came to me as 'Shinra' placed a sphere in the center of the platform and in a brilliant flash of light something appeared on the majestic platform.

The kid and I gasped at the same time, stunned with wonder. I approached timidly. So this was it. This was the Hammer of Light. It was a pretty long and thin object…for a hammer. It definitely didn't look like a hammer. More like…a silver rod (that's features looked like it was carved from the trees in Macalania) with a strange design at the top and a diamond pommel. Before I could stop him, the kid reached forward and grasped the foreign object.

"I think this is the Hammer of Light, you guys," he whispered, handling the weapon with care. Suddenly, the boy whipped around and his signature eyes widened. He quickly hid the weapon in between the safety of the branches in the wall and turned around again. He remained silent for a moment and then…

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly. I had a feeling he was hit on the head by the butt of a gun by the way he cried out and collapsed onto the ground, clutching his forehead. "No…Gippel…don't…" he whispered. My heart went out to him as I realized Gippel was beating up the soldier. Suddenly another person appeared in a swarm of pyreflies, an unknown soldier. The helmet he wore covered his eyes, and a semi-automatic was held in his arms.

"You know, you guys won't get out alive even if you fork it over," he sneered nastily. He raised the gun and aimed at someone but was knocked back by Gippel's massive gun most likely. That wasn't such a good idea, though. I watched as a spray of bullets rained down, muffling a scream as they passed through my body, sending a chilling effect through me.

A voice cried out in pain and I whirled around to see the kid clutching the right side of his face as heavy droplets of blood fell from the gaps of his shaking fingers. I ran over to his side and watched as he fell over, lifeless, hands still on his face. In that instant, the memory disappeared and I was left alone once more.

I stood up slowly from my kneeling position, horrified beyond imagination. If that boy was really Shinra…no wonder he hid behind that helmet. I shivered. So where was the Hammer of Light now? Remembering where the kid had hidden it, I walked over to the side, relief washing over me as I saw a shimmering in the darkness. I kneeled down again, setting the lantern aside and carefully extracting the long object from its haven, feeling the cool and smooth length. A surge of incredible power swam through my veins and I gasped softly. Hope ignited in me at that moment. I found the Hammer of Light and now I could save Gippel! Quietly cheering, I turned around and headed back the way I had come, now in search of Talaed.

I didn't have to look far. As soon as I turned the corner I suddenly came into contact with something very solid and my lantern flew away from me, clanging loudly against the dirt wall. As I fell to the floor, Gippel's massive gun knocked the wind out of me, and my daggers dug painfully into my back. In the blink of an eye, the Hammer of Light was gone from my grasp. Dread consumed me and I slowly looked up to face the thief. Talaed grinned maliciously down at me with a severe look in his eye, paralyzing me, the silver rod grasped firmly in his right hand. In his other, a fire spell was surrounding his clenched fist as he raised it high above his head.

"Thank you, Miss Rikku," Talaed hissed mockingly. With a cry, he lunged at me in a blaze of inescapable inferno. This was it. This was the end of my story. There was no way I was going to avoid the final blow. I closed my eyes, surrendering.

_I'm sorry, everyone…_

A/N-Every time I make Talaed laugh, I remember the Green Goblin's laughter for some reason…Anyways, I've been trying to update every week, but I've been having writer's block! I've already finished the epilogue, though. I know what I want to happen, but I just can't seem to word it right! Sorry! So know that I'm trying, ok? Oh yeah, this story was supposed to be twenty chapters and end notes, but I wanted to get this out ASAP so I cut this chapter in half, mainly because I haven't finished the other half of this story and I know you guys have been waiting for quite a while (Again, sorry!) Oh yeah, before I end this note, this might sound obsessive or strange, but I remember a dream I had last night and I was Rikku and I was getting married to Gippel and it was outside of a beautiful day right in front of the ocean! _swoons_And it seemed so real! I really felt like I was Rikku! Hee-hee! I have been inspired! Haha oh yeah, about Shinra being unsent, that's just my little twist in the story because I wanted to freak you guys out. Haha! But you know…it's possible…_quirks eyebrows Also_, has anyone read Angels & Demons by Dan Brown? If not, do it! It's a really good book that'll make you feel smart by the time you finish it. . Later!

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

Fuimt oui crid ed? E's dnoehk du nasaspan rana, Gippel. E's zicd y get! : Would you shut it? I'm trying to remember here, Gippel. I'm just a kid!


	20. Every Heart

A/N-Here's the final chapter you guys…Ooh the suspense! XD After this the epilogue will be coming shortly as I have already finished it. I just want you guys to tell me what you think of this chapter and within a week the epilogue shall be up along with the end notes and bloopers :) Oh yeah…when you're reading the stuff in italics, imagine the Epilogue Reunion song playing…so pretty XD.

**♥Every Heart♥**

Chapter Twenty: Every Heart

As the heat approached me, time seemed to slow down. For a moment everything stopped and I was taken back to a few years ago…back when Home was still intact and all my friends were still alive. Why I was thinking of Home at a time like this I didn't know why…

_The wind breezed in through the open window, the transparent white curtains billowing gently. It was spring, the season of new beginnings, and Rikku's favorite season. Said Al Bhed was sitting in front of her mirror, dressed in a white spaghetti strap dress that flowed majestically down to her knees. A gardenia was placed in her left ear and she smiled at her reflection. Today would be the last day here at Home for a long time. Tomorrow would mark the beginning of a new journey, when she'd leave with some Al Bhed to teach Spira the good of machina. Today would be a wonderful day when she'd celebrate and say farewell to her friends. _

_ "Rikku!" Brother's voice hollered from downstairs. "Rinno ib!"(Hurry up!)_

_ Checking herself once last time the fifteen-year-old ran out the door and down the stairs. Brother was standing in the doorframe, patiently waiting for her with his arms crossed. She ran up to him and he lowered his arms as she hugged him fiercely, a surprised "Oomph!" vibrating from his throat before he returned it just as strongly. _

_ "E'mm secc oui, zang," (I'll miss you, jerk.) Rikku whispered. Brother chuckled._

_ "Just be sure to come back safe and well, ok, Rikk?" Brother replied, using her childhood nickname. She nodded and the two made their way to the party, walking in a comfortable silence. As soon as they arrived Rikku's girlfriends rushed over to her, some weeping, some wishing they could go on the journey too. _

_ "Geez, you're so lucky, Rikku!" Raena exclaimed, yearning in her eyes and a wistful sigh escaping her lips. Rikku giggled and nodded._

_ "Yeah, I know! I'll bring souvenirs for everyone when I get back, promise!" The girls cheered around her and continued with their animated chatter. Little did anyone know that'd be the last time Rikku would see any of them alive. Ignorance was bliss, and as the party continued on and the sun set, Rikku left her group of friends to search for the one she wanted to spend time with most. _

_ The young Al Bhed found her boyfriend leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, head turned up to the evening sky. He seemed in a daze, his good eye clouded over in deep thought. She grinned and tiptoed over, clasping her slender hands behind her back as she approached him. _

_ "What's up?" Gippel flinched, a shocked expression on his face before he recognized it was_

_ "Rikku…" he greeted, usual smirk in place. Said girl leaned against the wall to his left, placing her hands behind her back. "Nothing really…just…thinking."_

_ "Oh? What about?" she prodded, staring up at the sky as well. There was a pause. Concerned, Rikku glanced sideways at him as he seemed to fight with himself over whether or not he should tell her. "Gippel?"_

_ "…It's nothing," he decided, fully facing her with an unconvincing smile. She was about to tell him she'd get it out of him when he interrupted her. "This is your last night with everyone. Let's enjoy ourselves." _

Gippel…something's on your mind, I can tell. But…

_Gippel__ gently grasped her hand and led her back to where everyone was, joining the group of people on the dance floor. _

I'll let it pass…

_He pulled her close to him, wrapping a strong arm around her waist as their other hands joined together and they began dancing awkwardly, their friends laughing good-naturedly at them as Gippel laughed out loud. Rikku's eyes softened._

….for now.

_The evening progressed as everyone continued to dance and wish Rikku good luck on her journey. Soon it was only a matter of minutes until __midnight__, ending the celebration. Then Rikku would have to rest up so she could leave early the next morning with a few comrades. _

_ "Rikku, could you come to our secret place with me?" The blonde girl nodded eagerly and followed Gippel down the hidden path to their secret place. As expected the pyreflies were dreamily dancing about the area and the breeze felt nice. _

_ "Did you want to talk about something?" _

_ "Yeah…but first, I wanna give you this." _

_ "Huh?" He opened up her palm and dropped a thin silver chain onto it before scratching his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. Rikku studied the necklace carefully. It was a locket, with a circular pendant and a pretty design in the middle. _

_ "It's something you can remember me by while you're away. If you ever lose your way or anything…"_

_ "Thank you."_

_ "Eh? O-Oh, no problem," he stuttered, wanting to smack himself in the face. _

_ "Put it on me?"_

_ "Sure." Rikku turned her back to him, lifting up her sunny hair and exposing her smooth neck to him. He took the locket and shakily fastened the clasp on, admiring the way the light from the pyreflies reflected off of the chain. _

_ "How's it look?" Rikku chirped, turning around to face him._

_ "It's a gift from me, right? Of course it looks perfect!" he boasted, earning a playful kick from Rikku. "But really, Rikku…Gaab ed fedr oui." (Keep it with you.) Rikku noted the look in his eyes and nodded back, fingering the locket._

_ "Don't worry, I won't take it off." He smiled and drew her into his embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes. He buried his face into her neck and sighed before pulling away. _

_ "Rikku….truth is, I have something that's been on my mind…and I need to tell you before you leave." Their arms fell to their sides as a confused look appeared on Rikku's face. _

_ "Gippel…what is it?"_

Why isn't he looking at me?

_"Rikku, you're gonna be gone for a long time…I mean, you don't even know when you'll be coming back." _

_ "Yeah, that sucks, doesn't it?" she replied, offering a timid smile. _

_ "Yeah, it does." At this, he looked her straight in the eyes, making her eyes widen. "Which is why I think that…"_

Wait…what's he getting at? It couldn't be _that_…could it?

_"…Maybe we should take a break….I mean…I-I still want us to be friends because I care about you a lot, Rikku. It's just that…we'll be far from each other and I don't know if our relationship could stand it so…" he trailed off, nervously scratching his head. _

_ Rikku started breathing heavily, clutching the locket tighter. _This? This is why he brought me here? _She stared past him, at a loss for words. _

_ "Rikku?" Gippel took a step forward, reaching a hand to touch her shoulder. She flinched and backed away, oblivious to the hurt look on his face. _

_ "…Why?" she whispered, feeling her heart start to break. _Why is this happening?

_"Rikku, don't you understand? I don't want our relationship to break apart because you'll be gone—"_

_ "No! Gippel, nothing's going to happen! We don't need to take a break!" she exclaimed. She could feel the tears in the corners of her eyes, but she forced them back._

No…if we break up now…there's no chance that we'll ever get back together again…ever…And I don't want that…

_"RIKKU!" his scream fell on deaf ears as Rikku turned around and began running blindly out of their secret place, refusing to believe his words. _

No…I don't want that…I refuse to believe that…

_She ignored Brother's worried look as she stormed into the house, ignored Cid's yell as she climbed up the stairs and slammed the door shut to her room. She ignored everything as she landed on her bed and cried into her pillow, feeling cold and empty inside. _

…Because I don't want to lose you.

_ After a few minutes she sat up, walking over to her mirror where she snatched a picture of her and Gippel from the corner of the frame where it had previously been snuggled in. She ripped it to shreds, feeling a pang in her heart. Maybe it'd be best if she forgot and started anew. It was spring…the season of new beginnings…maybe this was a sign that she needed to move on. _

_ She clutched the locket, fingers tracing the design on the cover. Closing her eyes, she fiercely yanked it off, hearing it hit the floor with a soft thud. The circular pendant fell open and she glanced warily at it before kneeling down and peering inside. The inside of the locket had a picture of her and Gippel from a few months ago when they'd gone swimming with a few friends. It had been a warm and sunny day…the exact opposite feeling in her heart right now. Etched on the opposite inside were the words "Hajan muca ruba." _

_ Rikku froze, staring at the words. "Never lose hope…" she repeated. Shakily she grasped the locket and tears sprang to her eyes. _Oh Gippel…

Never lose hope.

An unexplainable power surged through my veins and I screamed at the top of my lungs, managing to dodge the attack just as Talaed's fire orb struck the ground. I couldn't stop now…I needed to save Gippel…_Because I don't want to lose you._

I swiped Talaed's legs from under him, and as he gave a cry of surprise, the Hammer of Light flew out of his grasp, rolling over a few feet behind him. Good, now all I had to do was jump over his body and make it to the weapon before he regained his composure. A burst of adrenaline spread throughout my body and I began to run, leaping over Talaed. He chose that moment to reach out and grab my ankle, and I yelled as the ground broke my fall, feeling the wind knocked out of me.

"No!" I shrieked, twisting my body around. I began clawing at his hand, but that only resulted in him tightening his grip on me. With a grunt he threw me in the air and I cried out as my back hit the sharp rocks on the wall. The pain was intense, and I held back tears of agony as I touched the back of my head and felt a sticky liquid begin to hit the ground slowly. Dammit, why didn't I have any spells on me? Everything was beginning to grow dimmer, and I could just make out Gippel's body reaching for the Hammer of Light.

I shakily stood up and staggered forward. Reaching inside my pockets, I sighed with relief when I found a Frag Grenade. With whatever strength I had left, I threw the grenade toward my target, shielding my face as a bright light filled the area and an explosion was heard soon after.

As debris hit the ground, I raced through blindly, ignoring the pounding in my head and the blood dripping onto the floor. Frantically I felt around the area where I thought the Hammer of Light had fallen, wincing as the smoke refused to clear. My hand knocked into something hard and I grinned in triumph as I closed my hand around it, lifting the object into the air.

"You _bitch!_ "

Something punched me in the stomach…_hard._ I bit back a scream and clenched my fists as I stumbled backward, quickly losing my stamina. The fog finally gave way and I could make out Gippel's form charging at me. Eyes widening, I held the weapon in front of me shakily, hoping against all odds something would save me from the next blow.

"_…legendary item that's existence was uncertain…."_

_ "Your…secret? What is it?"_

_"Our special place."_

_ "Yeah…beautiful."_

_ "You just made me the happiest girl in Spira. Thank you…"_

_ "…Maybe we should take a break…."_

_ "…Song of Eos if the wielder had a pure heart…"_

_ "RIKKU!"_

_ "Never lose hope."_

As those words echoed in my mind, tears flew from my eyes as Talaed raised a fist, sinister smile in place. My conscious was quickly slipping and as Talaed brought down his fist to strike, I did the same with the Hammer of Light, closing my eyes as my voice thrust out three words.

"**Song of Eos!**"

There was a blinding light as pyreflies flew from the Hammer of Light, lighting up the Den of Woe. They danced around me, pure and transparent. I felt oddly at peace and the pain seemed to numb for that moment. A surprised expression was visible upon Talaed's face as the pyreflies invaded his body, bringing out the fiend's soul. As it rose into the air there was a loud hiss and then Talaed's soul was dilapidated. Gippel's body collapsed onto the floor, lifeless.

I fell to my knees, eyes still wide, breathing hard. Seeing Gippel's unmoving body, the rod dropped from my hands. With my last ounce of strength I crawled over to Gippel's body. He couldn't be…

I cradled his face in my lap, brushing back a few stray blonde hairs. Gently I slapped his cheek, urging him to wake up. Panicking just a little, I checked the pulse on his wrist and felt my heart stop when I couldn't get a reading.

"_No…_"

I started to wildly shake his body, and upon receiving no response I shook even harder, refusing to believe that…

"NO!" Sobbing, I buried my face into the crook of his still warm neck. "Please…don't go…I…don't want to lose you again…" Silence. I sniffled, feeling incredibly empty inside. Raising my face from his neck I stared down at his face. His eye was closed and his mouth was parted slightly with no sign of breathing. I grasped a gloved hand and squeezed gently, breathing in shakily.

Something squeezed painfully in my chest and I placed a fist over it, gasping. It really hurt. Was my heart…crying? My grip on his hand tightened and the pain increased when he didn't return the gesture like he usually would. This was really happening…What would everyone say when I came back? I continued to gaze at his face, wondering what life would be like without his smart remarks, without hearing his voice or seeing his smirk anymore. I didn't think I could bare it. I was right there…and I couldn't manage to save the one I…loved most. As I thought these things, fresh tears sprang to my eyes. It really was too late…my tears wouldn't be able to bring him back.

I sighed brokenly as I removed my gaze from his face to the pyreflies still floating about. Seeing them reminded me of all our memories together in our secret place. Times spent out at night when we both should've been in bed, or when either of us needed someone to confide in or just enjoy the silence together. Somehow, we'd always understand each other and things could be left unsaid. Those memories would truly be left memories now. I don't know how long I continued to be mesmerized by the pyreflies, nor did I really care. There was no denying it…Gippel was probably in the Farplane by now…

I don't really know what happened next…if it was because I was starting to go crazy or if it really was the pyreflies…I heard singing. Beautiful yet saturnine singing; it sounded like a million soft voices, yet it was too synchronized to be more than three voices.

_Shimmering so bright._

_Guiding light, divine._

_Flow along the sea of fading stardust._

_Reminisce__ the touch over the hands you still clutch._

_We'll belong, lost in the past, left to emancipate._

_We pray among the clouds, in the pitch-blackness of night._

_Our voices ascend to the stars._

_This will to overcome; they'll always tumble and flow._

_In this serenity..._

_Eternity..._

As the sad melody continued to play, the pyreflies seemed to grow brighter. They surrounded us, their pure souls cooling my feverish sobs. My tears dried, staining my cheeks as I watched them enter Gippel's body once more. Did they…were they…saving Gippel with their souls? Gippel's body started to glow and I held onto him tighter, unsure of what to do. The singing suddenly stopped as the pyreflies disappeared and I gasped as Gippel's chest started to rise up and down, puffs of air escaping his lips.

I clutched his body tightly, crying out of relief this time. He stirred, blinking out of his good eye slowly. A sea of emerald was directed at me, and I swore to myself I'd never take that eye for granted again.

"…Rikku? What…happened?" Tears sprang from my eyes and I squealed with joy as a confused expression formed on his face. You really didn't know how much someone meant to you until you almost lost them.

"I'm so glad…" I whispered. I suddenly felt extremely worn out. My hand slipped from his and I started to sway slightly. My vision started dimming and I could hear Gippel murmuring something, his hand supporting my back. I fell forward, welcoming oblivion. The last thing I heard was Gippel calling my name.

SIX DAYS LATER…

Light streamed in through the blinds, dust particles dancing in and out of the bright beams. Muffled voices could be heard outside, laughter ringing throughout the temple. Everyone was hard at work as usual. Every now and then a shadow would pass by the parted door, a reminder that the day was slowly going by. The moogle clock on the table ticked away, the bright yellow antennae lazily swinging to and fro. The atmosphere was quiet inside the room, though. A figure lay under the thin sheets of the bed, breathing steadily.

Suddenly the clock struck five and the moogle seemed to spring to life. "Five o' clock, kupo kupo! Five o' clock, kupo!" The figure in the bed suddenly sat up in shock, blonde bangs plastered to her forehead. She breathed heavily before blinking rapidly, taking in her surroundings.

At that moment a brunette in a slighter shorter ponytail entered the room, carrying a wet towel and some gauze. When their gazes met, the items fell from her arms, forgotten. "Rikku!" Yuna screamed, stopping herself from attacking her cousin. "You're finally awake! Oh, I was beginning to think that you'd never wake up!"

"Huh? What happened? How long was I out?" Rikku asked, examining the cuts on her body with mild concern. Yuna sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the towel and gauze. She gently pushed Rikku back down and placed the towel on her forehead. "I'm waiting, here!"

"You mean you really don't remember?" Rikku shook her head. A slight frown appeared on the ex-summoner's face as she rolled out the gauze and began to wrap it around Rikku's left arm. "For starters, you've been out for six days." At this the Al Bhed girl winced.

"Six days, huh? Were my wounds really that bad?"

"I guess so, but it was probably also because your body was extremely tired out and you seemed to be exhausted mentally more than physically…Anyway, from what Gippel told us, you saved his life somehow when he was possessed by Talaed. He doesn't remember anything between, and since you don't remember, I guess no one can fill in the blanks for us." Rikku remained silent for a moment as her cousin continued to dress her wounds.

"How's Gippel?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's just fine. He was the one who carried you back to Djose, you know. Everyone was worried sick about you and Gippel when Leblanc returned with me unconscious." Rikku nodded, relaxing a little. "There! I'm done. How's it feel?" The blonde girl looked at her arm and back at Yuna before managing a weak smile.

"It's fine, but why can't you just use a Curaga on me?" Yuna returned the smile, standing up.

"Well, I was unconscious when you came back and Paine wasn't here so we couldn't use our White Mage dresspheres, and apparently no one around here knows white magic. When I was finally awake the doctor here said that I shouldn't overexert myself mentally or physically so I still couldn't use white magic, and your wounds were healing already so regular medical attention was all that was needed."

"Oh, I see. How are you, anyway?"

"Well all _I _needed was a quick rest and water and then I was A-OK!" Yuna winked at Rikku who giggled. "Ok, then! I'll go tell everyone you're awake. Paine's here, too. She fully recovered two days ago, but she has to use a wheelchair for a while." Grasping her cousins hand and squeezing it reassuringly, Yuna gave her one last glance before exiting the room in search for the others.

While she was by herself, Rikku gazed about the room calmly, wondering exactly what she'd missed. It felt good to be back in her bed and awake after being out for so long.

"RIKKU!" Her ponderings were cut short when Brother burst in through the door, literally breaking off a hinge of the door in his excitement. Rikku started as he glomped her, mumbling things in Al Bhed and kissing her forehead over and over again.

"B-Brother! Kad uvv uv sa!" (Get off of me!) Rikku sighed as he rocked her back and forth. Suddenly he drew back and waggled his right index finger in her face, jutting out his lower lip.

"Oui luimt'ja paah gemmat, Rikku! Haqd desa, tuh'd pa cu nycr un E fuh'd vunkeja oui!" (You could've been killed, Rikku! Next time, don't be so rash or I won't forgive you!) Rikku numbly nodded, wincing as he hugged her tight once more.

"Brother, I think you're going to kill her if you don't give her some room." Rikku looked past her sibling's shoulder to see another familiar face. Ruby greeted emerald, a faint smile on the older woman's face.

"Paine! I'm glad you're finally out of the hospital! I see you're wearing your normal clothes again! How do you feel?" Rikku squealed, throwing Brother off of her who landed on the floor unceremoniously, pouting. Paine wheeled over to Rikku's side, running over Brother-who cried out and twitched-obliviously before stopping and crossing her gloved hands.

"I'm alright. So, this is what happens when I'm away." Paine shook her head distastefully as Rikku pouted cutely.

"Hey, I'm alive aren't I?" To emphasize her point the Al Bhed girl brandished her arms violently and wiggled her fingers in front of the warrior's face before a wave of dizziness washed over her and she fell back onto her pillows, groaning.

"Nice, Rikku."

"Oh, quiet you!"

"Hmm…that's another eleven respect points. I guess that means you're finally down to zero."

"WHAT!"

"Hey, looks like she's finally up." Buddy and Shinra entered the scene, stomping over Brother and stopping next to Paine. Buddy placed a hand on his hip casually as Shinra kneeled on the ground and placed his elbows on the bedside.

"You feeling better?" Buddy questioned, scratching his fuzzy blonde hair. Rikku grinned and nodded.

"Yup! In fact, I think I can get up right now!"

"Oh no you don't. You're still weak, haha!" Shinra pointed out, poking Rikku's side. He was rewarded with a whack to the head. As the boy was nursing his poor head and everyone was laughing, Yuna re-entered the room with Tidus and Gippel. Rikku smiled at Gippel cheerfully as he sauntered over, walking over Brother in process, Tidus following suit. Yuna hopped over to join the others, bouncing off of Brother's back and stumbling forward.

"Oh, Brother! I didn't see you there!" the gunner gasped while Brother continued to twitch and groan before drawing her attention back to Rikku. Everyone began talking at once, filling Rikku in on what she'd missed (which wasn't much). They were slightly disappointed upon hearing she had no memory of the incident six days ago, but maybe it was best if no one knew. After talking and being together for a few hours, a comfortable silence hung in the room.

There was a stifled grunt from Gippel as everyone seemed to push him forward. He stumbled to Rikku's side, who glanced at him curiously, heart beating rapidly. Feeling nervous, he scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

"Huh? What's going on? Why's everyone backing away?" Rikku asked, ever the naïve one. The Machine Faction Leader suddenly kneeled on one knee, making Rikku's eyes widen dramatically. She clutched the blankets tightly, fingers shaking as Gippel produced a black velvet box. Upon opening it Rikku's eyes were greeted with a silver band with a shimmering diamond inside, cut into the shape of a magnificent heart and framed with silver arcs. She breathed in, feeling lightheaded. Everyone behind Gippel leaned forward tensely, crazy grins on all their faces. If Brother was still conscious, his smile would've won first place. Only Paine managed to keep her smile from looking maniacal.

"Rikku." Said girl jumped slightly, a blush beginning to descend upon her pretty face.

"Y-Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Silence. Everyone waited, leaning forward even more until they were almost next to Gippel. At that moment Brother regained consciousness and jumped up suddenly, startling everyone. Gippel let go of a yell and the velvet box flew up into the air, rising high above the commotion below. As Buddy and Shinra started kicking Brother for ruining "THE moment" and Yuna clapped a hand over her face in dismay as Tidus consoled her, Rikku's eyes were trained solely on the falling box.

She stretched out both hands, mouth parted as the box landed softly into her palms. Everyone stopped their bickering as the Al Bhed girl took out the ring and slid it smoothly onto her engagement finger, smiling with tears running down the sides of her face. Yuna clapped her hands together, jumping up and down as Paine blinked owlishly along with everyone else. This was what she always wanted, for her knight in shining armor to propose in front of the people she held closest to her heart. Today was truly the happiest day of her life.

"_Yes._"

A/N-So, tell me…how many of you guys seriously believed that I would let Gippel die? Did any of you cry? Heh heh heh…probably not since that part was like crap, right? And now all that's left is the epilogue…Well anyway, do any of you guys watch Prince of Tennis (PoT), Fullmetal Alchemist (fma), or play Ragnarok Online? For those who watch fma, don't you think Tsuisou is such a pretty song? Man Spring Break is almost over and I haven't started on my homework! Me is dead. Wow, this story is over a year old o.O We've finally reached the end…it's been a long journey you guys and I'd like to thank those who've been here since the very beginning and those who have just joined in as well. And wow the B-word was used in this chapter O.o That's like the only cuss word I used in the whole story…Haha. Oh wait, there was that time when Gippel went crazy on Leblanc…Man I'm rambling again! Oh yeah the lyrics are from Xenosaga: The Animation and the song is In This Serenity…such a pretty song! Anyway, please review! The epilogue shall be up next week along with the End Notes. See you then!

Moshi Moshi Mai


	21. Epilogue & End Notes

A/N-Hello everyone! Here's the epilogue, Gippel and Rikku's Wedding, by request! Hope you liked this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

**♥Every Heart♥**

Epilogue: Spin Around

THREE MONTHS LATER…

"Wow, I can't believe you're getting married…TODAY!" Yunie squealed, appearing at my side as I stared at myself in the mirror. We were inside a huge tent that had been set up for this day. The tent had been set up near the beach, as that was where I was getting…married! I flashed an uneasy smile back, flushing.

"Yeah…married." I tried out the word. It sounded so foreign to my lips! Even though earlier we had played around with the idea of having a double wedding, Gippel hadn't wanted any part in it, saying it was going to be _our _day. I rolled my swirled eyes at the memory. "Now, stand up, Rikku! I need to get a good look at the bride before the ceremony!"

She hoisted me up gently and stood back, examining me. A motherly smile appeared on her face and a watery smile soon followed after. "I can't believe my dear little cousin is getting married to Gippel…" She sniffed, wiping her tears with the back of her tanned hand.

"No! Don't you start crying, or else you're gonna make me!" Yunie laughed shakily and sniffed once more. She was dressed in a lavender spaghetti strap dress that reached just above her knees. There was a large peach rose pinned to the dress, and she was wearing matching strapped open-toed sandals with cute jewels embedded in them. Her hair was styled the same way except a pretty jeweled butterfly was pinned to the side of her head. She was wearing natural makeup, which made her look stunning. I shifted in my wedding dress, walking towards the mirror leaning against one side of the tent.

It was a strapless white wedding gown that reached the floor. A sheer veil was over my face, and I'm sure I was allergic to something in it because I couldn't stop sneezing. I was wearing matching white shoes and I was to hold a bouquet of different colors of roses, carnations, lilies, and whatever else I let Yunie and Paine choose for me. I decided that it was a pretty big bouquet as I eyed it nervously. Would I be able to hold it? I fingered the ornate brooch pinned to the top-center part of my gown with a gloved hand that reached up to my upper arms. I felt like a princess about to live happily ever after with her prince.

I sighed and turned back to face Yunie, who was still smiling a mile wide. "You know, your wedding's next." I grinned, seeing my Maid of Honor nervously fiddling with the engagement ring on her slender finger. "Speaking of which, thanks for letting us go first. You know you didn't have to." Yunie shook her chestnut hair, two-toned eyes shimmering.

"No, it's alright. I wanted you to go first. I need to see how it goes so I can plan my wedding right." I rolled my eyes once more and shared a giggle with her. A knock sounded at the door and Paine walked in, wearing something similar to Yunie's. "Wow, Paine in a dress! Who would've thought? Pigs must be flying!" Yunie teased.

"Hey! You stole my line!" I playfully scolded. Paine crossed her bare arms, rolling her ruby red eyes. "Hey Paine, I'm glad you're better," I added, earning a nod from her.

"Thanks. This will be the only time you'll ever see me in a dress for the rest of your lives," she added as an afterthought.

"Hey! What about _my _wedding?" Yunie pretended to pout, sending Paine a wounded puppy look. Paine heaved a deep sigh.

"Yours too." Yunie grinned and jumped up and down excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"But hey…what about when _you and Baralai_ get married?" I spoke slyly, making Yunie gasp in realization. "Hey…is that a _blush _I spy?" I teased, inching closer to Paine. Why, yes it was! The warrior actually had a faint tinge of red on her pale cheeks!

"Rikku…" she warned, making me giggle.

"Hey, I've already lost all my respect points!" A cough at the entrance of the tent and I turned around. "Hey, Pops!" I cheered as he entered after pulling back the flap. "You look sharp and not at all half a century!" I joked, earning a glare from my good ol' Pops. "Ok, ok, I get the point."

"Oui muug payidevim, Rikku." I blushed and lowered my gaze, feeling shy.

"Aww…thanks, Pops." He walked over to me and lifted the veil up. He smiled genuinely, his aged eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You look just like your mother," he whispered softly, earning a proud smile from me. His gaze turned serious and his rough voice returned. "Now, if that Gippel so much as even hurts you a little in any way, I will personally see to it that he gets skinned alive." I rolled my eyes and nodded slightly.

"Tuh'd funno, Pops, E's cina ra fuh'd." My Pops smiled and nodded, convinced.

"That's my girl." He placed his hands on my shoulders and stared me straight in the eye. "Take good care of yourself, you hear? I love you." I smiled and embraced my Pops, giggling.

"Alright, Pops. I love ya, too." I pulled away as my Pops placed a kiss onto my forehead. Waving to Yunie and Paine, he left the room.

"We better hurry out of here. The wedding's going to start soon." Yunie nodded in agreement and they both gave me a hug and left the tent. There was dead silence now. I felt the butterflies begin their fluttering and I suddenly felt woozy. What if I was making a mistake? I mean, one person to spend your life with forever was kind of unnerving! I nervously glanced at myself in the mirror to face an uncertain girl. Oh no! I was getting cold feet! But…Gippel was the only guy I wanted to spend my life with.

At these words I felt my confidence return and a smile appeared on my face as I visualized that jerk's smirking face. Yes, I was sure. I picked up the bouquet of flowers and pulled the veil back in front of my face, humming to keep my nervousness down. After a while, Pops poked his head back into the tent.

"It's time, Rikku." I took in a deep breath and walked toward him, giving myself one last glance. We turned a corner and the shore of Besaid Beach came into view. Up ahead, people were seated in white seats and music was playing from the orchestra off to the side. My stomach did flips as I saw Gippel up ahead, his gaze intensely on mine. Behind the altar, the sun was slowly sinking beneath the ocean's horizon, its golden wings reaching out to everyone there. It played with Gippel's hair, outlining him in its glow and making him seem almost unworldly. His eye was unreadable as always, a small smile on his boyish face. I felt my breath catch in my throat, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. Wow, who knew Gippel had that kind of effect on a girl like me? My Pops and I soon reached the beginning of the aisle and I breathed in deeply, smiling when my Pops gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

_This was it…_

_Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na, na na na  
Yeah_

The music changed to the wedding march and everyone turned their heads expectantly. Cid and Rikku started to walk down the sandy aisle as everyone rose from their seats. The Al Bhed girl's face was slightly hidden inside the sheer white veil. Her gloved fingers absently clenched and unclenched as she tightly held the bouquet. She passed by familiar faces who smiled at her as they stood up. She grinned when she saw Risa among the crowd with who Rikku guessed was Davlen, waving at her. Some were from the Youth League, others from the Machine Faction, and of course some from New Yevon. It was nice to see that they had all come together.

Flowers and ribbons decorated the seats, pink flower petals were splayed throughout the ground, sweet orchestral music was playing in the background, and candles outlined the pathway to the altar. The duo soon reached the altar and after Cid gave her a kiss on her hand, he left her side to join the left side of the altar.

Rikku looked at Gippel through her veil and her heart melted upon seeing his gaze solely on her, a soft smile on his face. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It was surreal! She always thought that her cousin or even Paine would be married before her. She barely paid attention to the priest's speech as she gazed at her soon-to-be husband.

He was dressed in a fine black tuxedo with the usual black buttoned white undershirt. A dark green cloth was expertly placed inside his left breast pocket, complementing his eye. He had taken out the earrings in his left ear and had only left a silver stud that glimmered under the light.

_Gippel…we've been through so much together, _Rikku thought, affectionately letting her eyes roam over his handsome features. _I'm glad we made it this far together. I'm glad you're ok._ Gippel caught the look she was giving him and smirked a little, winking at her. She playfully rolled her rich emerald swirled eyes, quirking her lips up. Suddenly, her nose started to itch and she paled visibly. _Ah…I'm gonna sneeze! _As quietly as she could, she sneezed, making a strange sound between an "Achoo!" and an "Ehhha!" Strangely, only Gippel heard her and he quirked a brow, smiling amusedly.

The priest soon came to the part where the ring bearer gave them their rings to exchange. Shinra approached, holding a pillow with the rings. Gippel lifted her left gloved hand with his right and smoothly slipped the golden ring onto her wedding finger, his touch sending shivers up her spine.

"Rikku," he started, his voice somewhat shaky. "I've known you for a while, and even though so many things have changed in Spira, you remain the same. You're always cheerful, fun, exciting, and beautiful," she blushed heavily and she could've sworn she heard Leblanc sighing dreamily, "And that's what drew me to you. I'm giving my heart to you, because I love you the most and I'd do anything for you. I never want to see you cry, and I hope that I can always make you smile. With this ring, I promise you my heart, body, mind and soul." He finished his vow, removing his hand from hers. Rikku blushed. _Body, eh? ACK! Bad Rikku! Bad, bad, bad Rikku! _

Gippel's plain golden ring appeared in her gloved hand and she nervously slipped it onto his wedding finger. He squeezed her hand subtly and she smiled, feeling better. "Gippel, you are wonderful. You've been there for me when we were younger, and you continue to do so, especially in the really bad times. You've always been the shoulder to cry on next to Yunie." She paused, glancing at her cousin who smiled back. "You've done so many great things for me, just to make me feel better, even if just a little. I really appreciate that, and I hope you continue to be my pillar of support. I love you more than…than machina," at this the audience laughed, "And I hope we never drift apart. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be by your side. So with this ring, I give you my all, and I hope that's enough." She finished her speech, feeling strangely at peace.

The priest said some more things and soon got to final part. "Without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest grinned and everyone waited, eyes widening in anticipation. Gippel slowly lifted the veil and met Rikku's shimmering swirled eyes. He gave her a warm smile which she returned, albeit more teary. Slowly, he leaned down towards her as her eyes flutter closed. His warm breath met her lips and he closed the gap between them. At the same time, Yuna, Leblanc, Nhadala, and Elma cooed and sighed dreamily.

People rose from their seats and clapped heartily, some women sniffling into their handkerchiefs. The newlyweds pulled reluctantly away from each other, Rikku blushing madly. People started rising from their seats as danceable music started to play, children racing to the cake and tripping over each other. A horde of people made their way to the newlyweds, spraying them with silly string instead of the orthodox rice and confetti, making Rikku laugh.

"LET'S PARTYYYY!" Brother yelled at the top of his lungs in his heavily accented voice. Whoops, hollering, and cheers answered him and soon music was playing all around Besaid. Immediately, Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Leblanc, Elma, Nhadala, Lulu, Donna, and other women crowded around Rikku while Nooj, Baralai, Barthello, Buddy, O'aka. Clasko, and even Shinra (along with other men) tackled Gippel. Brother, of course, was too busy dancing and eating at the same time.

_1,2  
1, 2, 3_

_Spin around  
Come back home  
You're running out on a line  
Sometimes feel I'm  
Going outta my mind  
Stunned here waiting  
For anyone to take the time_

"So tell me, Rikku! What's it feel like to be married!" Yuna asked loudly so that all the women could hear. Rikku backed away a little and chuckled nervously.

"It feels the same, actually! But I also feel like I'm…flying?" the Al Bhed girl spoke meekly. The women sighed dreamily again and Tidus chuckled.

"So where are you guys going on your honeymoon? And where are you going to settle?" Nhadala asked politely, grinning widely at her fellow Al Bhed.

"Well, we're going to Macalania Woods for our honeymoon. Macalania is slowly dying and fading away, so we decided to spend time there while it still exists," Rikku spoke sadly. The women nodded in understanding. "Oh, and we're thinking of settling in Luca since it's the second best place in the world! Oh, and since Gippel's gonna be busy as Leader of the Al Bhed, I'm going to be the new Leader of the Machine Faction! Hahaha..." Rikku instantly regained her happy demeanor, making the women smile. "Oh, and Leblanc?"

Leblanc merrily smiled at Rikku. "Yes, love?"

"Thanks for being our wedding…adviser!"

"Aww…no problem!"

_  
Spin around  
We get further and further away  
Smile and wave  
Ain't got nothing to say  
Stunned here, waiting for anyone  
To take the time  
To change my mind, this time_

"C'mon, enough chatting! Let's dance!" Gippel appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Rikku's hand, earning a squeal from her. The ladies laughed as the newlyweds started doing a strange dance. Tidus turned to his fiancée and offered his hand.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!" Yuna giggled and dragged him close to the newlyweds. They started dancing closely and Tidus did some tricks he learned from playing blitzball. The ladies nearby him gasped in awe as he twirled around, did a somersault, and landed with the splits, spraying sand all over the place. His blue eyes widened in pain and Yuna gasped as well. "Did you stretch your muscles too far?"

"Erm…yeah."

_Well I've been staring at  
The sun for some time  
It gets dark inside  
But I don't mind  
And if you're gone it's  
Like I'm going blind  
I can't get by this time_

Paine rolled her eyes as she watched Tidus make a fool of himself. A small smile appeared on her face as Yuna gasped in horror at his obvious pain. Where was a sphere to record when you needed one? She turned her head to find Lulu watching Wakka dance with Vidina, who was giggling and saying "Dada." She focused her sharp gaze on the newlyweds, watching Rikku toss back her veil into the air, golden strands of her hair falling from her bun. The two of them were doing some freaky dance, making people nearby them laugh.

Someone tapped her on the back and she didn't have to turn around to know who _he _was. A smile blossomed from her pretty face. "Baralai," she whispered as his arms circled around her waist. She leaned against him contentedly, feeling oddly at peace.

"Hello Paine," he whispered, kissing her on the lips. His deep and romantic voice sent butterflies into her stomach and she sighed. "Care for a dance?" Before she could reply, Shinra appeared in front of them, his face hidden underneath the mask as usual.

"Say 'cheese'!" his muffled voice spoke happily. He raised the camera to their faces as Baralai pulled Paine closer to him and placed his chin on top of her left shoulder. Paine placed her hands on top of Baralai's and faintly smiled as Shinra clicked a button and a blinding light made the couple blink rapidly as dots appeared in their vision. "Thanks! See ya around!" The Al Bhed boy disappeared into the dancing mob.

_Spin around_

_Jump back, take another look at yourself  
You've been hiding  
All along on a shelf  
Frozen, waiting for  
Anyone to change your mind_

Rikku laughed as Gippel pulled her close and dipped her low, making her fallen strands touch the floor. She squealed as he kissed her deeply, smoothly lifting her back up so that she was dizzy. A flash interrupted them and the couple expected to see a smirking Leblanc, but instead was greeted by Shinra.

"Hey, thanks!" and without another word, Shinra scurried off. Gippel rolled his eye and looked down at his wife, smirking.

"So…where were we?"

"Gippel!" Rikku playfully scolded, spinning out of his grasp and smirking when he pouted. She opened her mouth to say something else when people started cheering her to throw the bouquet. Rikku giggled and nodded in agreement. She walked up the altar, her back facing the waiting crowd as girlish squeals ensued.

_Spin around_

_Come down now 'cause it's all getting clear  
Everything you ever wanted is here  
You never needed anyone  
To change your mind  
Don't waste our time  
We're fine_

Shinra took another picture and smiled, nodding to himself.

"Hey…whatcha got there, Shinra?" the Al Bhed boy turned around.

"Oh…hey, Buddy. I'm just taking some pictures. Want to be in one?" Shinra didn't give Buddy the time to respond. Eagerly, the Al Bhed boy raised the camera to his face, clicked the button, and cackled gleefully as a stupefied expression crossed his fellow Gullwings' face as the light blinded him momentarily. This was just too much fun! By the time Buddy recovered, Shinra had already left in search of more prey for his camera.

_Well I've been staring at  
The sun for some time  
It gets dark inside  
But I don't mind  
And if you're gone it's  
Like I'm going blind  
I can't get by this time_

Rikku closed her eyes tightly and aimlessly threw the bouquet of beautiful flowers into the crowd, hearing shrill screams fill the air as everyone raced to catch the bouquet. It was dead silent for a moment and then she heard it.

"It is **mine**!" Rikku's eyes widened and she turned around to face the catcher…or catchers. Brother was having a tug-o-war with a pretty Al Bhed woman, who was frowning deeply. "Give it to me!" he screeched maniacally, making the woman smirk.

"Oh no you don't! I caught it fair and square so it's mine, idiot!" The girl obviously had some spunk. She tugged extra hard, but Brother still had his grip on the bouquet as well. They came crashing down on each other. Rikku slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, embarrassed. Taking a double-take, she noticed that Brother and the girl were staring at each other_ quite_ intently. She crossed her arms and smirked. Well, it looked like Brother wouldn't be lovesick over Yuna anymore!

_Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na, na na na  
Yeah_

_Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na, na na na  
Yeah_

Yuna looped her fiancé's arm around her neck and hauled him over to a chair as he limped. She giggled at the embarrassed and pained look on his face, setting him down. "Are you alright?" She leaned over him and offered him a drink from the refreshment table.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've gotten much worse," he bragged, accepting the drink. The cool rush of lemonade cooled his throat and he sighed. The ex-summoner plopped down in the seat next to him, leaning back and staring up at the clear blue sky. The sun's dying rays warmed her face and she sighed contentedly, a smile appearing on her face as she closed her eyes.

"I'm so happy," she whispered more to herself than Tidus. A warm hand covered her smaller one and she cast the ex-blitzball player a sideways glance.

"You deserve it, and I am as well." The brunette's heart soared and she flashed him a brilliant smile, her fingers absently rubbing her engagement ring.

_Spin around and around  
And around and around  
Never wanna come back down  
'Cause everything  
You've lost I've found  
Yeah_

_Spin around and around  
And around and around  
Never wanna come back down  
'Cause everything  
You've lost I've found  
Yeah_

Shinra cackled gleefully to himself as his most recent "victims" blinked rapidly and rubbed their eyes from the blinding flash of the camera. Who knew one could receive such joy from making people blind? "Now…who's next?" he muttered to himself, his masked face turning left and right. He spotted Yuna and Tidus talking to each other and a wide grin appeared on his hidden face.

Innocently, he walked up to the couple and raised his camera. "Can you guys take a picture for me?" he asked in a muffled voice. Yuna turned to face him and smiled as Tidus looped an arm around her, leaning over the side of his chair a little. An evil idea popped into the Al Bhed kid's mind and he raised his right arm, waving it a little. "Closer," he mumbled, watching as Tidus leaned more over the edge. The chair began to rise on one side, but the duo in front of Shinra didn't seem to notice. "Just a little closer," he spoke again, readying his camera.

Tidus obeyed and put his full weight on one side of the chair, making it topple over and send him crashing into Yuna's lap. This caused Yuna's chair to topple over as well, making them crash into the white sand, caking their faces. The camera flashed just as Tidus and Yuna's bewildered faces stared at Shinra, making them blink rapidly. Shinra giggled happily as a playful scowl appeared on Tidus' face. "Thanks!" Suddenly, Tidus stood up and limped over to Shinra, who was still laughing.

"Run." The Al Bhed boy gasped in horror and started to sprint away, waving his arms and the camera in the air. He tripped over his own feet and crashed onto the ground, sending the camera in front of him. Unfortunately for Shinra, he was in the middle of the dance floor and people began to step all over him and the camera, sending flashes of white into the boy's eyes. Behind him, Tidus was laughing his head off as Yuna shook her head, a small amused smile on her face.

_Spin around and around and ah  
Spin around and around and ah  
Spin around and around and ah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I walked back down the steps of the altar and grinned upon seeing Gippel patiently waiting. He was smirking with his arms crossed and staring at Brother and the Al Bhed girl. His eye patch was facing me and suddenly he turned in my direction, his smirk fading into a genuine smile, making my heart flutter. He offered his hand to me and I smiled, taking it.

"Can you believe this?" I whispered to him, still feeling strange that I was now married. Who would've thought? Me, Rikku…married!

"Yeah. It's almost like a dream," he replied, looking down at me and winking.

"I assure you that this isn't a dream!" We both turned around to find Leblanc standing there with her Noojie-Woojie, leaning against his cane with a barely visible smile on his face. "And you have me to thank for it!" She pointed at herself with both hands to emphasize her point. I rolled my eyes and grinned suddenly.

"Hey, you know, you're right!"

"Huh? She is?" Gippel muttered from my side. I turned to him and nodded.

"Come here, Leblanc! I have to thank you!" I dragged her over to the shore and before she realized what was going on, I had pushed into the water, face first. I heard Gippel laughing madly from a few feet behind me, making me smile. After a few more seconds, Leblanc came back to the surface, an indignant look on her face.

"Is that so, Rikku love!" I crossed my arms and nodded.

"Yep!"

"Well then, I thank you, too, for no apparent reason!" And with that, she grabbed one of my arms and threw me into the water, making me cry out. I sputtered for air as I broke the surface, scowling playfully upon hearing Gippel's laughter increase.

"Oh Gippel…" I sang, effectively shutting him up.

"Hey now, let's not be rash…" he started, slowly backing away.

"Nooj." Nodding his head, Nooj grabbed the younger boy and hauled him over his shoulder to where Leblanc and I were. An evil smile appeared on his face as he dumped his Crimson Squad friend into the water, nodding with satisfaction as he yelled before entering the water. Gippel made a pretty big splash. Droplets of salty water sprayed all over the place. Nooj rubbed his glasses as the water showered him, sighing in annoyance.

Gippel resurfaced and with that a dangerous glare was sent my way. I pretended to be frightened, but my eyes really widened when Gippel stood up in the water, towering over both Leblanc and I. Clear drops of water fell from the stray hairs on his forehead and from the tips of his spiked hair, splashing quietly onto the water surface and rolling down his handsome face. My breath caught in my throat as his glare turned into a mischievous smile.

"You ladies better run." With that word of advice, Leblanc and I screamed and ran for our lives as Gippel started counting to ten. I started laughing as Nooj caught up with Leblanc and held her back, making her cry out in panic. Yeah, the thing about that is I turned my head and when you do that while running, it's a given that you're going to run into something. I ended up running into the dock, causing me to fall over and land face first on the wood.

I groaned as I heard footsteps behind me. "Rikku…you ok?" He rolled me over and I blinked as his concerned face came into view. He sat me up and I started laughing, feeling like a total klutz. I leaned back so I was lying down and staring up at the sky, which was now dark. Millions of stars were painted across the black background and the moon was nowhere in sight, making me feel like I was lost in a storm of tiny lights. I felt him lay down next to me and I felt fully at peace as the wind started to rustle softly.

I glanced sideways at him and smiled, seeing his gaze up at the sky, this look that I can't explain on his face. It was then I knew my story had been finished. All the chapters of my life added up to this moment, this moment that I didn't want to let go of. He caught my gaze and smiled, intertwining our hands.

And maybe this is just the beginning of my story. I don't know. But maybe, just maybe, I'll find out tomorrow. Right now I'm flying and I don't want to come down. And that's the best feeling in the world.

**_YOW!_**

A/N-And there it is! Now, you guys might've already guessed that the song was _Spin Around,_ the song played at the end of the movie _Josie and the Pussycats. _What a fun song, yeah? It's danceable, and you just wanna hop around and act crazy…at least that's the effect it has on me! _bops head up and down _Ow…whiplash…no, seriously. Ack! Anyway! So now, go on to End Notes and that'll be the end of this story!

Moshi Moshi Mai

Translations:

Oui muug payidevim, Rikku. : You look beautiful, Rikku.

Tuh'd funno, Pops, E's cina ra fuh'd. : Don't worry, Pops, I'm sure he won't.

* * *

**END NOTES**

I'm sorry to say that this story has come to an end. Unfortunately, there won't be a sequel, as I think that stories like these should remain classics and not be ruined by a sequel coughlikebeautyandthebeastcough . Anyway, I think you guys get why this story is called Every Heart. The moral of this story is that in the end, no matter how alone you think you are, someone out there truly cares for you, will be by your side, and every heart will find someone. Nice, no? Oh yeah, and that love never dies. No wait, scratch that, I made it too lame. Also, in Chapter 20 when the pyreflies used their souls to save Gippel they were using their hearts to save him, hence "Every Heart".

Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers, who are great, funny, and enthusiastic. Without you guys, my story would not have been as great, so I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! (Corny, yes?) Oh, and also those who read the story but didn't review. You know who you are! _smiles_ (Some of you guys even figured out Uppahc's original secret way early in the story, so I had to change it. I don't like being obvious, you see).

Let's give a big round of applause for my wonderful reviewers! _BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE_ Hahaha! Oh and here's some stuff about the story you probably didn't know…

1. There wasn't even going to be a Hammer of Light! It was just a dream I wanted Rikku to have to make Gippel nervous. Because Bloody Love requested me to tell what Rikku was dreaming about, I decided to make it like that. So if it wasn't for that, this story would've been completely different!

2. There wasn't going to be PainexBaralai, or just very little. This story was originally just going to focus on Gippel and Rikku, but then someone suggested straying a little away from the main couple so I took the advice.

3. I was going to make Rikku feel lonely that she had no one and all her friends had someone and then that's where the title came in. Now the title doesn't really make sense until I explain it here. But that's ok, right? The title doesn't matter that much!

Oh yes, now, for the moment you've all been waiting for…_drum roll_ After much consideration and you guys' votes, I have decided that my next Rippel fanfic shall be…_drum roll stops_

**CAPRICE!**

_confetti comes out of nowhere, balloons land on people's heads, silly string flies everywhere, etc…_ Hopefully, you guys will have the same amount of enthusiasm for Caprice. I can't wait to get started! _rubs hands together_ I've already finished a couple of chapters so it won't take that long to update for now. I think I'll start posting the story the weekend after school starts, as a happy (har har) welcome to a new school year. That way while you guys study and stuff, you'll find some entertainment from Caprice. I love all of you guys very much! You guys always brighten my days and I'm glad to know I've done the same for a few. Until next story, I'll see you then! Peace! Gippel! And Happiness! Oh, and Gippel!

Love,

**Moshi Moshi Mai**

Before I fully end this, let's look back on this story and laugh at the mess ups! Before I do, I would like to thank the cast of FFX-2 for working with me! Here we go! Oh yeah, MMM is me. .

**.:Bloopers:.**

_Looking Back on the Good Ol' Days_

**-**Chapter 2-

**MMM: **_excitedly _Ok! And action!

**YRP: **_running through the rain_

**Rikku**: _starts speeding up_

**Yuna**: Slow down, Rikku! You might slip or—

**Rikku**: _falls down in the mud _ARGH!

**Paine: **What's wrong…? Oh. _Sniggers_

**Rikku**: _glares_

**Yuna**: _runs into Paine _

**YP: **_very muddy_

**Rikku**: _points and laughs only to get a mouthful_

**RP: **_mud match ensues_

**Paine: **_socks Rikku in the face with mud_

**MMM: **Umm, Paine? Not so hard…

**Rikku**: _grabs Paine by her hair and shoves her face into the mud over and over again_

**Paine: **_flips Rikku over and scratches her face_

**Yuna**: _clapping her hands _Go Rikku! I mean, go Paine! I mean…_damn_.

**MMM: **CUT!_ is ignored _HEY! I'm the director here! _gets hit with mud balls _

Chapter 2-

**MMM: **_all cleaned up _Ok! Enter Gippel!

**Gippel**: What's going on out there?

**Rikku**: _looking bored with a black eye and several bruises hidden in the mud _Hey, look. It's Gippel.

**MMM: **_thinking _We're gonna need some makeup to cover that up…

**Gippel**: _walks over to YRP with an overkill cocky walk and stops in front of Rikku who is the only one sitting _Want a bath?

**Rikku**: I'll show you who needs a bath! _pounces on Gippel and body slams him_

**Yuna:Yeah**! Go Rikku!

**Paine: **_scoffs _I could do _so _much better.

**Gippel**: Mommy…

**-**Chapter 3-

**MMM: **Action!

**Rikku**: _mumbling while asleep _Gippel…

**Gippel**: _smirks _

**Rikku**: Come back here…Don't…run…away…This hammer…doesn't...hurt...much…

**Gippel: **_pretends to be panicking and slowly backs away from the door_

**Rikku**: _in her sleep, reaches under her bed and grabs a huge mallet _C'mere, Gippel…

**Gippel**: Uh…is that supposed to happen?

**MMM: **_too busy staring at the mallet _So that's where my mallet went…I should get security cameras as well as guards…

**Rikku**: _starts chasing Gippel in her sleep _

**Gippel**: _waving his arms frantically in the air _RUN FOR YOUR **LIVES! **

Chapter 4-

**MMM: **And…commence!

**Gippel**: _looking big burly man up and down_ Hmm...You can't be more than fifty.

**Big Burly Man: **Yes sir! You guessed me age correctly! HAR! I be fifty years old! AHAHA…

**Gippel**: _looks down at his hand and then nods to himself _You seem determined enough. What's your name? _Speaking with no voice inflection_

**Big Burly Man: **Your worst nightmare! AHAHAHA…

**MMM: **Hey…he looks familiar…Like that guy who pretends to be an actor but isn't and is a pirate instead…Hmm…could it be?

**Big Burly Man: **_walking around Djose with his hook and eye patch and swinging at innocent people _I BE A PIRATE! HAR HAR HAR HAR!

**MMM: **_shakes head _Nah…he seems innocent enough.

**Yuna**(backstage): I think we should leave this scene as is. It's pretty cool!

**Rikku**:Yeah…I think I like him _grins as Gippel is tossed over the temple's roof _

Chapter 5-

**MMM: **Action!

**Gippel**: _knocks down the door to the bathroom_

**Rikku: **_screams_

**Paparazzi: **_knocks Gippel over and takes pictures of Rikku_

**MMM: **Aw, damn. Who let them in?

**Gippel**: A little help?

**MMM: **You're right. Guards! Escort Rikku back to her trailer. Kill anyone who follows her. _smirks_

**Gippel**: _cries_

Chapter 6-

**MMM: **Action…

**Rikku**: _sneaks into Shinra's room and looks at his undies _AHAHAHAHA…_pulls out undies to show us…Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Power Rangers undies _

**MMM: **_falls back from her director's chair _Wow, this is great! Even better than the substitute underwear!

**Shinra**: _pales _H-hey! Who replaced the underwear with my real ones! _turns red after hearing himself _Uh…not that they're mine…

**Tidus, Gippel, Baralai, and Nooj: **_snigger snigger _Excellent…

Chapter 7-

**MMM: **Go!

**Rikku**: _shivering under the covers as the door opens and someone cloaked in white sheets enters_

**MMM: **Uh…Gippel? You don't need to overdo it like last time. Wouldn't want you to trip over the sheets and damage that pretty face of yours…

**Cloaked Person: **….Boo.

**Rikku**_screams _Hey…what!

**Cloaked Person: **_creepy giggle_

**Gippel**: _walks up behind MMM _Hey, what's going on? I thought I was in this scene…?

**MMM: **If this is Gippel…then who's…?

**Cloaked Person: **BWAHAHAHA…PERISH. _waves arms around freakishly _

**Rikku**: _grabs the sheet and pulls it off roughly_

**Shinra: **Hey! What'd you do that for!

**Gippel**: You're such a retard, Shinra!

**Shinra**: _runs out of the room crying _

**MMM: **Good going, Gip! So…anyone want some fondue?

Chapter 15-

**MMM: **Ok…and ACTION!

**Paine: **_stares at Baralai _Who are you?

**Baralai**: _dramatically _What…why…?

**Paine: **_looks around and stares at the audience _And who are they? What's going on!

**Baralai**: _really stares at Paine and sweat drops _Uh…I don't think she's playing around…

**MMM: **_slaps forehead _These people…

Chapter 16-

**MMM: **_tiredly _Just…go.

**Rikku**: _reaches for the seafood kabob_

**Gippel**: Nuh uh uh! BWAHAHAHA! _swipes kabob from Rikku's hand_

**Rikku**: _growls and gouges Gippel's remaining eye out _YOU BASTARD!

**Gippel**: _calmly shrugs and eats the kabob_

**Paine: **We're going to need another eye patch…

**MMM: **_cries _

Backstage-

**Rikku**: _leans back and eats a donut _Man, MMM is sooo lucky I agreed to be in this story! I mean, there are other authors/authoresses out there who need me! _stuffs her face with more donuts _It's a good thing she's paying me a WHOLE gil for this production!

**MMM: **_sniggers_

**Tidus**: _walks up next to Rikku and puffs out his chest proudly _HA! That's all you're getting? _I'm _getting half a gil and a peanut!

**Rikku**: Hey! That's not fair! MMM! I want a peanut and half a gil as well!

**MMM: **_sweat drops_

Chapter 16-

**MMM: **Action!

**Rikku**: Aww…is my poor Gippy-Wippy all pooped out?

**Gippel**: _swipes at Rikku _

**Rikku**: _ducks and sticks her tongue out _Ha! You missed! Sucker! _stands up and walks to the toy store_

**Gippel**: _scowls_

**MMM: **Hey! You skipped a whole line, Rikku! And Gippel, stop scowling like that!

**Rikku**: Nyah nyah! _turns her head to make a face at Gippel while opening the door only to be crushed under a huge brown teddy bear_

**Gippel**:_ laughs his head off _And I hope you die!

**Risa**:_ pokes her head from over the teddy bear's head _Oh um _looks at the camera and smiles weakly _Welcome to Wing Heart?

**MMM: **Why do I bother?

Chapter 20-

**MMM: **Ok you guys! This is it! After this we just have to shoot the epilogue, so give it your best shot!

_tumbleweed rolls by the empty scene_

**MMM: **Hey! Where is everyone?

_SOMEWHERE ELSE_

**FFX-2 Cast: **Where's MMM? _looks around curiously_

**Seifer FFVIII:** Who the hell are you and what are you doing on this set? _swipes Hyperion at them_

**Brother: **_shriek _AHHH! Run for your LIVES! _runs straight into the flower field backdrop which falls on him _Ow…

**Seifer**: Someday I'll tell ya'll about my ROMANTIC dream! _cackles and runs off_

**FFX-2 Cast: **O.o

Epilogue-

**MMM:** Action!

**Gippal: **_slips ring on Rikku's finger and says overdramtically …_And that's what drew me to you. I'm giving my heart to you, because I _looove_ you the most and I'd do _anything_ for you. I never want to see you cry, and I hope that I can always make you smile. With this ring, I promise you my heart, **body**, mind and soul _wiggles eyebrows suggestively_

**Rikku: **HAHAHAHA! As _if!I'm_ sorry, MMM, it's all his fault!

**Gippal**:_ innocent look_

**Shinra**: BLAH! This scene is so boring! Let's pimp it up! _walks down with hair slicked back and sunglasses on with a huge heavy chain with a sign and big diamonds on his fingers with five skimpily clad women _

**Brother: **_nosebleed_

**Tidus**:_ wolf whistle_

**Yuna**: _smack_

**Tidus**: OW!

**MMM: **_sigh_

I think I've kept you guys here long enough! Thanks for reading and see you next time!

Moshi Moshi Mai


End file.
